As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Após a derrota de Uchiha Madara, as coisas meio que voltam ao normal em Konoha. Mas as missões continuam, e muito pode acontecer!
1. Nova Missão

_Naruto - As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo I - Nova Missão_

_Naruto levanta-se. Fora atingido. Mas não vira nada. Olha em volta, mas a escuridão o cerca. Apenas uma risada que parece vir de todos os lados..._

_- Apareça maldito! Quem é você? Apareça! - esbraveja Naruto __–__ Se não quer aparecer, então eu vou atrás de você. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Naruto cria 20 clones e os coloca em círculo ao redor dele, e os envia como batedores. De repente, todos somem ao mesmo tempo._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Isso é tudo que tem, garoto? Estou quase desapontada... __–__ responde uma voz gutural._

_- Quem é você? Apareça!_

_- Como queira, Naruto!_

_Tudo se ilumina, e o que Naruto vê o deixa sem fala. É a Kyuubi!_

_- Você? Mas como?_

_- Achou que ia me manter presa pra sempre, pivete?_

_A raposa cresce, cerca Naruto com as caudas e o prende com elas:_

_- É o seu fim, pivete. Depois de acabar com isso, estarei livre novamente!_

_Ela prepara-se para engoli-lo, quando, de repente... ela o lambe._

_- Nani?_

_Nesse momento Naruto abre os olhos. E vê Akamaru em cima dele, lambendo seu rosto. Tinha tido um pesadelo e acordara em sua cama. E todo babado!_

_- Finalmente, hein Naruto?_

_- Kiba? Akamaru? O que estão fazendo aqui? __–__ pergunta Naruto enquanto tenta tirar Akamaru de cima dele e levantar da cama..._

_- Quase derrubamos a porta e nada de você abrir. Mas sabíamos que você estava em casa, você nunca levanta cedo. E sentimos seu cheiro, também; certo, Akamaru?_

_- Woooff!_

_- Por isso entramos. - continua o Inuzuka - Pensei em te atirar pela janela, mas o Akamaru teve uma idéia melhor..._

_- E você ainda se diz meu amigo, Kiba?... - comenta Naruto emburrado._

_- De qualquer forma, se vista logo, Tsunade quer falar conosco e por sua causa já estamos atrasados._

_- O que a vovó quer conosco?_

_- Sei lá, sei lá... provavelmente alguma missão... E eu cheguei de volta ontem... - diz Kiba com cara de choro._

_- Pare de reclamar, Kiba! Até parece o Shikamaru..._

_- Pare de enrolar! Troque logo de roupa e vamos!_

_Logo (isso é, após Naruto comer suas 3 tigelas de cereais...) eles saem e acabam encontrando Kakashi na saída do palácio da Hokage:_

_- Kakashi-sensei!_

_- Hum? Ah, Naruto, é você. Que cara é essa? Dormindo até tarde como sempre?_

_- Ahhh, Kakashi-sensei... - diz Naruto emburrado - De qualquer forma, vai na missão conosco, sensei?_

_- Não dessa vez, Naruto. Recebi outra missão, tenho que ir ao País da Onda fazer umas investigações._

_- Entendo... Mande um alô pro Inari e pro Tazuna-oochan se os vir._

_- Certo. Bom, cuide-se, Naruto... Estou indo. - diz Kakashi, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- Vamos Kiba! Já estamos atrasados pra saber qual vai ser nossa missão! - diz Naruto enquanto sobe as escadas correndo._

_- O que? É por sua causa que estamos atrasados, Naruto. Hey, Naruto! Espere! - grita Kiba, seguindo atrás do loiro._

_Instantes depois chegam à sala de Tsunade. Kiba bate na porta._

_- Entrem!_

_- Bom dia vovó Tsunad...BAM! __–__ e Naruto volta voando pela porta, devido ao soco de Tsunade!_

_- Baka! Já disse pra não me chamar assim! E está atrasado, Naruto!_

_- Aaaaii... Desculpe, desculpe... Mas podia pegar mais leve, ttebayo... Aaai..._

_Naruto finalmente entra na sala, onde Tenten e Sai já estavam esperando._

_- Humpf... __–__ começa Tsunade, sentando-se novamente __–__ Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsashi Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai! Vocês irão em uma missão de escolta. O pagamento para os mineiros das montanhas do leste será transportado hoje, e temos suspeitas que ninjas renegados podem tentar roubá-lo. Devem acompanhar a equipe de transporte e garantir que chegarão em segurança. Sai será o Capitão nessa missão e Kiba será o rastreador. Naruto e Tenten, caso surja algum problema, vocês devem analisar a situação e formar a linha de defesa. Entendido?_

_- Hai! - respondem todos_

_- Ótimo. Aqui estão as instruções, Sai. Estão dispensados!_

_- Então está certo. __–__ diz Sai ao sa__í__rem do palácio da Hokage __–__ Preparem suas coisas, partiremos em duas horas._

_- Sem problema, sem problema. É só uma missão de escolta. Vai ser moleza!_

_- Pra você todas as missões são fáceis, Naruto. __–__ reclama Tenten __–__ Mas quando algo d__á__ errado __é__ quase sempre culpa sua!_

_- Ele é assim. Já é demais esperar que ele faça a coisa direito sempre._

_- Até você Tenten? O Kiba eu já esperava, mas você? __–__ resmunga Naruto._

_- Li uma vez que amigos às vezes demonstram sua amizade com comentários depreciativos, portanto isso significa que eles se importam com você, Naruto..._

_- Você e seus livros, Sai... e se isso era pra me animar, não funcionou muito bem... Bom, vou passar no Ichiraku e arrumar minhas coisas. Até depois pessoal!_

_- Não se atrase, Naruto! __–__ grita Kiba enquanto o loiro sai apressado._

_Logo depois..._

_- Ooooiiii Saaakura-chaaan! __–__ grita Naruto enquanto entra na sala de treinamento do Hospital._

_- Perdeu a viagem, Naruto. __–__ Ino comenta. Est__á__ sozinha na sala treinando seu jutsu m__é__dico. __–__ Ela saiu cedo com a Shizune procurar ervas. Posso ajudar? __–__ pergunta a loira, virando-se._

_- Ahh... - diz Naruto emburrado __–__ eu vou sair em miss__ã__o e queria convidar ela pra ir no Ichiraku comigo..._

_- E por que ela ia ir com você, Naruto?_

_- Ah Ino... __–__ Naruto fica ainda mais emburrado __–__ Porque voc__ê__é__ assim?_

_- Você sabe que a Testuda só quer saber do Sasuke. Por que não para de perder seu tempo? Tem outra pessoa que você podia convidar, não tem, Naruto? __–__ pergunta Ino com um sorriso maroto._

_- Nani? Quem?_

_- Realmente Naruto... __–__ Ino se exaspera __–__À__s vezes me pergunto se voc__ê__é__ mesmo t__ã__o burro assim ou se s__ó__ precisa de uns socos pra acordar._

_- N-Não é bem assim, Ino... __–__ responde Naruto, meio encabulado (e meio vermelho)._

_- Hum?_

_- D-De qualquer forma, tenho que ir. Diz pra Sakura que eu passei aqui. Tchau, Ino. __–__ E sai correndo._

_- Humm... Será? __–__ Ino fica imaginando._

_Mais tarde, no Portão Principal, Naruto chega correndo, atrasado como sempre..._

_- Finalmente Naruto!_

_- Oi pra você também Tenten! Todos prontos? Vamos indo!_

_- Como se o atrasado não fosse você! E é o Sai que está no comando. __–__ Kiba n__ã__o perde a chance de provocar._

_- Obrigado, Kiba. Temos que ir até a cidade de Hatsu, onde hoje à tarde parte o transporte com o pagamento dos mineiros. Acredito que até lá não teremos problemas, mas mantenham os olhos abertos, entendido? Vamos andando então._


	2. Presos

_Naruto - As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo II __–__ Presos_

_Tudo transcorre sem problemas, e eles chegam a Hatsu em pouco mais de uma hora. Conhecem então Takato, o responsável pelo envio do pagamento:_

_- Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem. Em cerca de uma hora estará tudo pronto para a partida._

_- Certo, Takato-san. __–__ responde Sai __–__ Iremos descansar um pouco ent__ã__o. Avise-nos assim que estiver tudo certo._

_Uma hora depois, em um restaurante da cidade:_

_- Não acha que já comeu demais, Naruto? Está parecendo até o Chouji!_

_- Ah, não enche, Tenten! Por causa do Kiba mal pude tomar meu café da manhã. E como vão ser dois dias de caminhada me deixa comer que esse rámen é quase tão bom quanto o do Ichiraku._

_- Devo concordar, embora prefira tofu e algas ao invés de porco._

_- Você e seus gostos estranhos, Sai... __–__ comenta Naruto com um olhar de embrulhado. __–__ Hey, olhem ali, __é__ o Takato-san. Takato-saaan!_

_- Oh, aí estão vocês. Estou pronto para partir._

_- Só irá o senhor? __–__ pergunta Tenten._

_- Levo o pagamento há muitos anos já... Normalmente teria um destacamento de guardas me acompanhando, mas com os rumores de que esses nukenins estão na região, decidimos que os guardas não seriam de muita valia, por isso contatamos Konoha._

_- Não se preocupe, Takato-san. O pagamento será entregue em segurança._

_- Isso mesmo, Sai! __–__ anima-se Naruto, levantando-se __–__ Estamos prontos pra partir!_

_- Vamos andando então, eu e Akamaru vamos na frente, certo Akamaru?_

_- Woof!_

_Assim, saíram da cidade de Hatsu para uma viagem de dois dias até as montanhas do leste._

_À noite, ao redor da fogueira, enquanto comem, Kiba pergunta:_

_- Takato-san, já tiveram problemas com ladrões antes?_

_- Nada sério, rapaz. Uma ou outra vez, mas os guardas sempre garantiram que o pagamento chegasse. Há muitas famílias que dependem desse dinheiro, pois irão receber o bônus do festival junto dessa vez._

_- Bônus do festival? __–__ pergunta Sai_

_- Oh sim, sempre na época do Festival do Fogo pagamos um bônus aos trabalhadores da mina. Eles se esforçam muito e merecem se divertir com suas famílias._

_- Isso é muita consideração, Takato-san._

_- Obrigado, minha jovem. Todos nós que começamos a trabalhar naquelas minas sabemos quão dura é a vida nas montanhas, e como um pouco de diversão anima os trabalhadores. Bom, estou indo dormir. Boa noite e até amanhã, amigos._

_- Hai. Boa noite __–__ respondem todos_

_- Bom, Naruto, fique com a primeira guarda e me chame depois. Eu e o Akamaru estamos pregados, certo amigão?_

_- Hwoofmm..._

_- E eu já disse que você parece o Shikamaru falando desse jeito e reclamando de tudo? __–__ comenta Naruto_

_Todos caem na risada, mas logo se recolhem para dormir. A noite passou tranquila, sem incidentes. Acordam bem cedo, tomam café e seguem caminho. Ao meio dia saem da floresta e chegam às montanhas._

_- Bom pessoal, agora vem a parte difícil. As minas ficam do outro lado, então temos que atravessar as montanhas. Ainda temos um dia de caminhada pela frente. __–__ diz Takato-san, enquanto come__ç__a a subir pelo caminho._

_Cerca de 3 horas depois, chegam a uma caverna, quase no topo da montanha, com algumas construções próximas, e Naruto pergunta:_

_- Takato-san, e essa caverna?_

_- Ah, é a velha mina, do tempo que em que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui. Está desativada há muitos anos. Por isso temos outra mina do outro lado da montanha._

_Todos seguem no caminho, quando, de repente:_

_- Cuidado! __–__ grita Kiba __–__ Todos parados!_

_- O que foi, Kiba?_

_- Sinto cheiro de pessoas. Naruto, Tenten, fiquem junto de Takato-san._

_- Tarde demais, crianças._

_- O que?_

_Nesse momento 2 kunais são lançadas na direção de Takato. Naruto consegue interceptá-las, mas..._

_- Cuidado, Naruto! Tarjas explosivas!_

_BOOOM!_

_O aviso de Sai foi tarde demais. A poeira baixa, e um grande escudo, invocado por Tenten, aparece. Ele protegeu os três da explosão._

_- Não se preocupem conosco! Kiba, localize os inimigos!_

_- Certo Tenten! Akamaru, sentiu eles?_

_- Hmwumpf..._

_- O que? No chão? Cuidado pessoal, são usuários de Doton!_

_- Ora, ora... nada mal para um bando de crianças. __–__ comenta um ninja mascarado enquanto sai do ch__ã__o com mais quatro companheiros __–__ Voc__ê__ e seu cãozinho podem ter nos descoberto, mas isso não muda o que vai acontecer com vocês._

_- Takato-san, fique atrás de nós! Tenten, me dê cobertura!_

_- Certo Naruto! __–__ responde Tenten, abrindo seu pergaminho __–__ Buki no Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Sou Shuu Jin!_

_- Do meio da nuvem de fumaça da invocação, Tenten arremessa dezenas de kunais e shurikens nos inimigos._

_- Ha, isso não é nada, somos usuários de Doton. Simples kunais não fazem nada conosco __–__ diz o ninja enquanto se defende com o corpo transformado em pedra._

_- Isso era só a distração, baka! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! __–__ grita Naruto, criando 6 clones que avan__ç__am contra os inimigos._

_- Rasengan! __–__ e com isso dois j__á__ est__ã__o no ch__ã__o_

_- Droga, tome mais cuidado!_

_- Tarde demais pra você! Juuchin Bunshin! Gatsuuga! __–__ e com seu golpe Kiba e Akamaru colocam outro pra dormir._

_- Você não vai escapar! Doton: Doryu Dango! __–__ e o nukenin arremessa uma bola de pedras contra Sai, que se dissolve quando atingido._

_- O que? Sumi Bunshin?_

_- Acabou. Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! Semi Reo!_

_Três leões saem do pergaminho de Sai, atingindo o ninja e nocauteando-o. Agora só resta o líder dos nukenins._

_- Desista! Somos 5, você não tem chance._

_- Isso veremos, loirinho. Doton: Ex Reppuken no Jutsu! __–__ e com isso um enorme terremoto tem in__í__cio, rachando o ch__ã__o por toda a beira da montanha._

_- Droga! Todos pra dentro da caverna __–__ grita Kiba._

_Todos conseguem entrar a tempo na mina, enquanto o terremoto continua. Mas logo cessa._

_- Hahaha! Idiotas, fizeram o que eu queria!_

_- O que? __–__ diz Kiba, olhando em volta - Droga, selos explosivos!_

_- Isso mesmo! Depois será fácil pegar o dinheiro do meio dos escombros com meu Doton. Adeus, crianças. Jibaku Fuda: Kassei!_

_Os selos explodem por toda parte e a caverna começa a desmoronar! Eles começam a correr em direção à saída, quando..._

_- Ahhh!_

_- Tenten! Segure firme! __–__ Naruto consegue segurar a mo__ç__a que estava caindo, mas outra explos__ã__o derruba o ch__ã__o onde estava, e ambos caem na escurid__ã__o..._

_Lentamente Naruto recobra a consciência... Ouve uma voz chamando por ele. Abre os olhos devagar, então nota que é Tenten._

_- Tenten?_

_- Naruto... finalmente acordou... __–__ diz a garota aliviada, enquanto aumenta um pouco a luz da lanterna._

_- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?_

_- Presos. As explosões causaram desmoronamentos por toda a mina. Estamos presos nessa sala, todos os corredores estão obstruídos..._

_- Droga! __–__ esbraveja Naruto __–__ Espero que Kiba e Sai tenham escapado e pego aquele desgra__ç__ado..._

_- Naruto... __–__ come__ç__a Tenten __–__ O-Obrigada. Por me proteger na queda._

_- Que isso Tenten, sem problema. - Naruto sorri __–__ Como voc__ê__ est__á__?_

_- Tudo bem, só alguns arranhões. E você?_

_- Dolorido. E com uma tremenda dor de cabeça... Mas mesmo com a Kyuubi resselada, o pouco chakra dela vai me recuperar logo._

_- Deve ser difícil..._

_- Como?_

_- Depois de ter tido o poder da Kyuubi, ter aberto mão deve ter sido..._

_- Não foi difícil. Sempre treinei pra depender de mim mesmo, não da Kyuubi. Só aprendi a controlar o chakra dela graças ao Killer-Bee. E aos meus pais. É só uma volta aos velhos tempos... __–__ fala Naruto, nostálgico __–__ Mas chega de falar, acho bom dormirmos um pouco pra nos recuperar, vamos ter que tentar abrir caminho por essas pedras e precisamos estar descansados..._

_- Está certo. Mas tome, preparei essa sopa pra nós enquanto você estava desmaiado._

_- Obrigado, Tenten..._

_Comem, pegam seus sacos de dormir e deitam, tentando descansar para o trabalho pesado que teriam que fazer... Mas, cerca de duas horas depois..._

_- Naruto, está acordado?_

_- Hum...? Naruto senta-se, meio a contragosto e meio dormindo __–__ O que foi, Tenten?_

_- Podemos conversar?_

_- Uaaahhh! __–__ Naruto se espregui__ç__a e liga a lanterna __–__ Claro, claro..._

_Tenten, meio encabulada, pergunta:_

_- Naruto... você me acha bonita?_


	3. Equipe de Salvamento

_Naruto - As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo III __–__ Equipe de Salvamento_

_Na sala da Hokage:_

_- Sai nos enviou essa mensagem, relatando que foram emboscados em uma mina abandonada por nukenins usuários de Doton. Conseguiram derrotá-los, mas Naruto e Tenten ficaram presos em um deslizamento. Precisam de ajuda para resgatá-los. Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, o Byakugan de vocês será essencial para localizá-los. Haruno Sakura, esteja preparada se eles necessitarem de cuidados médicos. Rock Lee, caso os ninjas capturados recebam reforços, você deverá ajudar a proteger os outros. Essa é a missão de vocês... e tragam todos vivos!_

_- Hai!_

_- É uma situação crítica. __–__ diz Neji __–__ Apressem-se e nos encontramos no Port__ã__o em 15 minutos._

_Logo, na casa principal dos Hyuuga:_

_- Está pronta, Hinata-sama?_

_- Sim, Neji-nii-san. Vamos indo._

_Neji segura a prima quando ela está passando:_

_- Ele é forte. Alguém como ele não morreria dessa forma._

_- S-sei disso. Não estou preocupada. Só quero poder ir ajudá-lo._

_- Já faz quase um ano. E vocês ainda não conversaram..._

_- Talvez ele tenha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. E eu... __–__ come__ç__a a jovem Hyuuga, um pouco encabulada __–__ eu n__ã__o espero que as coisas fossem diferentes, s__ó__ pelo que aconteceu._

_- Quer que eu fale com ele, quando voltarmos?_

_- Não! Nii-san, por favor, não fale nada... __–__ responde Hinata, corada._

_- Como quiser, Hinata-sama... Vamos indo._

_No portão, Neji abre um mapa para o grupo:_

_- Naruto e os outros levaram um dia para chegar até a mina, mas tiveram que ir até a cidade de Hatsu e seguiram pela floresta até as montanhas, acompanhando o responsável pelo pagamento. Bom, se seguirmos em linha reta daqui, devemos chegar lá em 3 ou 4 horas. Eu irei na frente com Lee me seguindo, Sakura em terceiro e Hinata-sama atrás. Seguiremos com cuidado, mas seremos rápidos, entendido? Então vamos!_

_Em 3 horas já estão na base da montanha:_

_- Certo, chegamos às montanhas. Segundo o relatório de Sai, a mina fica quase no topo, seguindo a trilha. Até agora não vimos ninguém, mas estejam preparados, de qualquer forma. Kiba e Sai devem estar à nossa espera._

_- Neji, sabe se há outras entradas na mina?_

_- Sai informou que segundo Takato-san as outras entradas estão bloqueadas, Sakura. Hinata-sama, quando chegarmos devemos nos concentrar no Byakugan para localizá-los, será difícil devido à grande quantidade de rochas entre nós, então teremos que nos esforçar._

_- Hai!_

_- Vamos indo. __–__ diz Neji, e come__ç__am a subir._

_- Hey, Hinata..._

_- Que foi, Sakura-san?_

_- Quando voltarmos, acho bom você começar a tomar a iniciativa... __–__ cochicha Sakura para a Hyuuga._

_- C-Como assim? __–__ Hinata j__á__ fica ruborizada..._

_- Ele é um baka. Sei que você já fez muito, mas ele não é do tipo que para e pensa nessas coisas sem um bom empurrão..._

_- N-Não sei do que v-você está falando, Sakura-san..._

_- Você estava pronta pra morrer por ele... __–__ diz Sakura, abatida - algo que eu jamais me imaginei fazendo pelo Sasuke... acho que voc__ê__ merece mais, n__ã__o acha?_

_- Não fale assim, Sakura!_

_- Certo, certo, não vou me meter. Mas ainda acho que você e o Neji deveriam se mexer._

_- O que estão cochichando aí atrás?_

_- Nada não Lee, não se preocupe._

_Lee volta a conversar com Neji:_

_- Se não tiver outro túnel, o que faremos?_

_- Seria ótimo se tivéssemos um usuário de Doton conosco, mas todos estão fora da vila. Se não acharmos outro caminho, teremos que criar um. E eu sei que você é ótimo em quebrar rochas, Lee._

_- Pode contar comigo, Neji._

_Em pouco menos de uma hora, avistam Kiba e Akamaru vindo ao seu encontro:_

_- Kiba-kun! Ainda estamos longe?_

_- Menos de um quilômetro, Lee. Mas temos que ir por outro caminho, aquele nukenin destruiu grande parte dessa trilha, mas Akamaru e eu demos um jeito nele._

_- Wooff!_

_- Nenhuma outra entrada?_

_- Nenhuma, Neji. Investigamos todas as entradas que Takato-san conseguiu se lembrar, mas todas estavam bloqueadas. _

_- Teremos que abrir caminho mesmo, então._

_- Sim. Ah, chegamos!_

_- Sai!_

_- Sakura-san! Fico feliz que tenha vindo junto. Pelo estrago causado pelos deslizamentos, acredito que eles podem precisar de você._

_- E esses aí, estão bem presos? __–__ pergunta Lee, apontando para os nukenins._

_- Sim. Meu Sumi no Taka vai segurá-los sem problema._

_- Ótimo. Takato-san, por favor, nos mostre onde ocorreu o deslizamento. Hinata-sama, agora é conosco localizá-los._

_- H-Hai, Neji-nii-san._


	4. Resgate

_Naruto - As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo IV - Resgate_

_- T-Tenten? __–__ surpreende-se Naruto._

_- Eu sei que não sou muito feminina como a Sakura ou a Ino... Mas, me diga Naruto, você me acha bonita?_

_- B-B-Bem... __–__ Naruto começa a gaguejar, meio sem jeito __–__ C-Claro, você é m-muito bonita sim, Tenten..._

_- Verdade? Acha mesmo isso? __–__ pergunta uma ruborizada Tenten._

_- Claro... Mas... por que..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, Naruto... Nem sei por que estou perguntando isso pra você, mas... S-sei que você tem saído em várias missões com o Neji... __–__ continua a garota, encabulada __–__ A-Alguma vez ele falou a-alguma coisa de mim?_

_Naruto então entende sobre o que a kunoichi estava falando:_

_- B-bom, Tenten... você sabe que o Neji não é bem do tipo que se abre com os outros..._

_- É, eu sei __–__ ela comenta triste._

_- Mas, hey, ele não teria por que não gostar de você, não é?_

_- Hum?_

_- D-digo... vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo, e você é bonita, Tenten. E eu não acho que ele tenha saído com mais ninguém. Então talvez ele só precise de um empurrão, certo? __–__ pergunta Naruto sorrindo._

_- Naruto?_

_- Por que essa surpresa? Sei que ainda sou o baka trapalhão da vila, e que não consigo resolver nem os meus... problemas... Mas desde a morte do Ero-Sennin eu tenho amadurecido muito... talvez não dê pra notar..._

_- Obrigada, Naruto. E desculpe ter falado que você sempre estraga tudo._

_- Ora __–__ diz ele rindo __–__ Normalmente é verdade mesmo! __–__ e ambos riem._

_- Dá mesmo pra ver porque a Hinata gosta tanto de você..._

_- Ah, eh, bem... __–__ Naruto fica envergonhado..._

_- Parece que não sou só eu que estou precisando de um "empurrão", hein?_

_- É-é... c-complicado..._

_- E eu não sei? __–__ Tenten sorri._

_- Pois é... __–__ Naruto também sorri._

_- Mais um motivo pra sairmos vivos dessa, certo?_

_- Certo. __–__ diz Naruto, sério, levantando __–__ Acho melhor procurarmos uma saída. Olhou todos os túneis, Tenten?_

_- Sim, todos bloqueados._

_- Então acho que teremos que ver será mais fácil de abrir caminho... Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! __–__ e Naruto cria cerca de 100 clones._

_- Certo pessoal. Precisamos achar um ponto onde possamos retirar as rochas sem perigo. Vamos lá!_

_- Certo! Vamos! Vamos! Ok! Por aqui! Vou por ali! __–__ e os clones começam a sair em todas as direções._

_- E nós? __–__ pergunta Tenten depois que os clones saem._

_- Nós? Vamos comer! Você eu não sei, mas eu ainda estou com fome. Ainda tem daquela sopa?_

_- Desculpe Naruto, sobraram somente rações de viagem..._

_- Argh... Bom, melhor que nada, eu acho... __–__ e começa a comer as rações..._

_Após alguns minutos:_

_- Os clones acharam um ponto possível de escavar. Vamos Tenten!_

_Quando chegam ao túnel:_

_- Será seguro mesmo?_

_- Vamos ver isso já! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_- Naruto?_

_- Afaste-se um pouco, Tenten. Rasengan!_

_Naruto atinge a pilha de rochas, levantando uma nuvem de poeira._

_- Cof, cof... Naruto, tudo bem?_

_- Acho... cof... que sim... cof... Parece ser estável pra mim._

_- Baka! E se tivesse desabado tudo em cima de nós?_

_- Aí acho que teríamos um problema, não é? __–__ diz Naruto rindo._

_- Naruuuutooooo..._

_- C-Calma Tenten... Vamos, temos que começar a retirar essas pedras._

_- Certo, certo..._

_Enquanto isso..._

_- Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!_

_- Gatsuuga!_

_- Arf... arf... tem certeza que isso não vai desabar na cabeça da gente, Sai?_

_- Quase absoluta Kiba. Li vários livros sobre geologia e as parecem estão bem estáveis._

_- É... sei... __–__ reclama o Inuzuka sem muita confiança... __–__ Neji, ainda consegue vê-los?_

_- Sim. Vagamente mas sim, parecem estar trabalhando do outro lado dessa pilha de pedras._

_- Certo então! Minha vez agora. Oukashou! __–__ e, com outro dos golpes aprendidos com Tsunade, Sakura destrói uma enorme rocha, pulverizando-a._

_- Eu ainda me pergunto como que o Naruto aguenta esses socos..._

_- Disse alguma coisa, Kiba?_

_- Nada, nada, estava falando com o Akamaru, né, amigão?_

_- Woof? Hmmm?_

_- Agora é conosco. Pronta, Hinata-sama?_

_- Hai!_

_- Juukenhou Hakke: Rokujuuyon Shou!_

_Os golpes combinados dos dois Hyuugas terminam o serviço, deixando uma abertura no túnel bloqueado. A poeira começa a baixar..._

_- Cof... coff.. o que foi isso? Cof..._

_- Naruto?_

_- Sakura-chan! Que bom te ver... BAM! __–__ e Sakura, mais uma vez, acerta Naruto..._

_- Já estou ficando cansada de sempre ter que te salvar, Naruto..._

_- Aaaii, Sakura-chaaan... __–__ Naruto estatelado no chão resmunga._

_- Neji!_

_- Tenten! Está tudo bem? __–__ e o Hyuuga corre em direção da garota - Eu e os outros estávamos preocupados. Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos._

_- Sim, sim. Naruto me protegeu na queda, estamos bem._

_- Que bom, Tenten._

_- Por que a Sakura sempre tem que acertar, aaai... __–__ Naruto começa a levantar-se - Até parece a vovó Tsunade..._

_- N-Naruto-kun... t-tudo bem?_

_Naruto vira-se e vê a jovem Hyuuga:_

_- Hum? Ah, Hinata! Você veio também __–__ e, por algum motivo, ele sorri..._

_- Tsunade-sama pediu que viesse ajudar. Fico feliz que esteja bem, Naruto-kun. __–__ comenta uma já ruborizada Hinata_

_- Obrigado, Hinata. __–__ responde o loiro __–__ Obrigado por ter vindo._

_- T-Tu-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun __–__ murmura ela, totalmente vermelha._

_- Fico feliz que tenham sobrevivido, Naruto-kun, Tenten..._

_- Obrigado, Sai._

_- Pena que os vilões já foram derrotados... __–__ reclama Lee._

_- Certo, certo, certo... da próxima vez deixo um pra você, ok?_

_- Faria mesmo isso por mim, Naruto-Kun? Oh, você é realmente um grande amigo! Vamos voltar correndo pra Konoha, celebrar nossa amizade! __–__ E todos o olham com um olhar do tipo "esse aí não vai mudar nunca, não?"_

_- Certo. Vamos voltar pra Konoha e relatar o acontecido. Mas primeiro temos que entregar esses nukenins às autoridades do País do Fogo para serem julgados. E ainda temos que terminar de escoltar o pagamento dos mineiros. __–__ diz Neji._

_- Certo, certo... mas dá uma folga, Neji... __–__ reclama Kiba, e todos acabam rindo._


	5. Convite Inesperado

_Naruto - As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo V __–__ Convite Inesperado_

_Após cumprirem suas missões, os oito ninjas (mais Akamaru) estão no escritório da Hokage, relatando:_

_- E assim nosso grupo entregou os nukenins para serem julgados, enquanto o grupo do Sai terminava de escoltar Takata-san até a vila dos mineiros._

_- Muito bem, Neji. Estou satisfeita por ambos os grupos terem cumprido suas missões. E por todos terem voltado a salvo. Parabéns!_

_- Obrigado, Tsunade-sama._

_- Mudando de assunto, há algo que pode lhe interessar, Naruto._

_- A mim?_

_- Sim. Ontem recebemos um visitante, e ele veio especialmente a Konoha lhe fazer um convite. Como você estava em missão, ele decidiu esperá-lo._

_- Convite? De quem? E convite pra que?_

_- Para o meu casamento. __–__ responde uma voz atrás deles. Todos se viram, e, abrindo a porta, está..._

_- Gaara?_

_- Olá, Naruto. Como tem passado, meu amigo?_

_- Há quanto tempo! __–__ e Naruto corre apertar a m__ã__o do Kazekage __–__ Mas que hist__ó__ria __é__ essa de casamento?_

_- Ah sim. Acredito que se lembre de minha noiva, Matsuri._

_- Olá, Naruto-san, como está? __–__ a jovem ninja de Suna entra na sala._

_- Hum... então.. vocês... __–__ come__ç__a Naruto com uma cara apaspalhada __–__ Puxa... Gaara, parab__é__ns! Quando vai ser?_

_- Mês que vem. Decidimos adiar um pouco já que vocês terão o Festival do Fogo daqui a alguns dias._

_- Por nós já estaríamos casados, mas Gaara tem andado muito ocupado._

_- E você veio de Suna só pra me convidar, Gaara?_

_- Na verdade, Naruto, quero que você seja nosso padrinho._

_- Nani? __–__ Naruto faz uma cara de surpresa. Mas nada comparado à surpresa dos demais na sala._

_- Surpreso, Naruto? __–__ sorri o ruivo de Suna __–__ Afinal, voc__ê__é__ o respons__á__vel por tudo isso acontecer._

_- Eu?_

_- Antes de te conhecer eu não me importava com ninguém, assim como ninguém se importava comigo. Todos me odiavam, tinham medo de mim, e eu os odiava por isso. Mas então te conheci. Um Jinchuuriki como eu. Mas que tinha amigos, pessoas que se importavam com você. Que tinha laços. Você me tocou, Naruto. __–__ relembra o jovem, com nostalgia nos olhos __–__ Me salvou da minha escurid__ã__o. Me fez ver os outros como pessoas, a me envolver com eles. Gra__ç__as a isso conheci Matsuri, __–__ e Gaara abra__ç__a a Kunoichi envergonhada, olhando apaixonadamente pra ela __–__ como você deve se lembrar. Ela me aceitou como sensei, como amigo, e agora queremos que nosso destino seja unido. Você foi meu primeiro amigo e, __–__ Gaara coloca a m__ã__o no ombro de Naruto - por muito tempo, o __ú__nico. Nada mais justo que dividir com voc__ê__ a felicidade que estou sentindo._

_- Gaara... __–__ murmura Naruto emocionado._

_- Você aceita, Naruto-san? __–__ pergunta Matsuri._

_- Ora essa! Vou ficar muito feliz com isso, meus amigos. __–__ e abra__ç__a os dois._

_- Quem diria... Naruto como padrinho de casamento do Kazekage..._

_- Verdade, Sakura... quase faz ele parecer responsável, hein?_

_- O que você quis dizer com isso, Kiba? __–__ pergunta Naruto, fuzilando o Inuzuka com o olhar._

_- Exatamente o que eu disse. __–__ e todos caem na risada, inclusive Gaara, Matsuri e, por fim, o pr__ó__prio Naruto._

_- Os convites oficiais devem chegar nos próximos dias __–__ continua Gaara __–__ mas todos vocês já estão convidados, meus amigos._

_- Sério? Mesmo? Obrigado, Kazekage! Parabéns! __–__ E todos agradecem e cumprimentam o casal._

_- Naruto, me acompanhe até o hotel? Gostaria de acertar alguns detalhes com você._

_- Claro, Gaara. Pessoal, até depois._

_Todos se despedem e vão para suas casas._

_- Esse Naruto... ele sabe mesmo como mudar as pessoas, não é, Shizune?_

_- Realmente. Gaara, Sasuke, e mesmo você, Tsunade-sama..._

_- Não se poderia esperar menos do próximo Hokage, hein? __–__ completa Tsunade com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto abre uma garrafa de sak__ê__._

_Pátio interno dos Hyuuga, primeiras horas da noite:_

_- Aqui está o chá, Otou-san, Neji-nii-san._

_- Oh, obrigado, Hinata. Junte-se a nós, por favor._

_- Obrigado, Hinata-sama._

_Todos se sentam à beira da fonte e saboreiam o chá._

_- Neji me contou como você ajudou na última missão, Hinata. Fez muito bem._

_- O-Obrigada, pai. Sempre faço o possível._

_- Hinata-sama tem se esforçado muito, tanto nos treinos quanto nas missões._

_- Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Bem, - diz o patriarca Hyuuga, levantando-se __–__ estou indo dormir. Boa noite, filha. Boa noite, Neji._

_- Boa noite, Otou-san._

_- Boa noite, Oji-sama._

_Depois de Hiashi se retirar, Hinata comenta:_

_- N-Não precisava ter falado bem de mim._

_- Não vejo por que não, Hinata-sama. Você realmente tem se esforçado nos treinos, tem cumprido suas missões com sucesso, e seu Rokujuuyon Shou de ontem foi perfeito, sincronizado com o meu. Você melhorou muito._

_- Obrigada, nii-san._

_- E sabemos porque você se esforça tanto, não é? Não somente para que Hiashi-sama a reconheça, mas principalmente que Naruto a reconheça._

_- Neji... __–__ Hinata cora..._

_- Quando vai falar com ele?_

_- Já conversamos sobre isso._

_O semblante de Neji fica pesado:_

_- Eu te odiava, Hinata. Você e toda a família principal. Mas graças ao Naruto hoje você é como uma irmã pra mim, e tenho orgulho disso. Não suporto ver você sofrendo assim._

_- Estou bem, Neji. Não se preocupe._

_- Certo. Irei tentar, mas não posso garantir._

_- Por que invés de ficar se preocupando comigo não faz algo em relação à Tenten?_

_- T-Tenten? Não sei do que está falando... __–__ ele disfar__ç__a..._

_- Ora Neji... vimos muito bem como você ficou quando ela saiu sã e salva da caverna. Você vive dizendo pra eu tomar coragem, mas e você?_

_- N-Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso..._

_- O Festival do Fogo está chegando, por que não convida ela? __–__ diz Hinata com um sorriso malicioso_

_- Só se você convidar o Uzumaki, Hinata-sama. __–__ devolve Neji._

_- Então acho melhor irmos nos deitar. __–__ diz a kunoichi, levantando __–__ Boa noite, nii-san._

_- Boa noite, imouto-sama._


	6. Conversas

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo VI __–__ Conversas_

_Já é metade da manhã, e Naruto ainda está no Ichiraku comendo seu "rámen da manhã":_

_- Teuchi-san, este rámen está ótimo, como sempre!_

_- Oh, obrigado, Naruto! Mas esse foi a Akane quem fez. Estou começado a passar meus segredos pra ela._

_- Sério? Está muito bom, perfeito!_

_- Ora Naruto, obrigada! Se você está dizendo eu acredito, afinal ninguém entende tanto de rámens em Konoha quanto você._

_- Nisso eu concordo!_

_- Iruka-sensei!_

_- Como vai, Naruto? __–__ Iruka senta-se e pede um rámen._

_- Sim, tudo bem, sensei._

_- Fiquei sabendo do convite do Kazekage. Parabéns Naruto, é uma grande honra._

_- Obrigado. Sabe, fico muito feliz por ele. Imagino como a vida dele foi difícil, e agora ele é respeitado, tem amigos e vai até se casar. __–__ comenta Naruto pensativo._

_- Verdade... Ele já partiu?_

_- Sim. Disse que ia pro País do Trovão, convidar o Raikage._

_- Entendo. Hum? Já vai, Naruto? __–__ pergunta Iruka, quando o garoto levanta-se._

_- Sim, tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Até depois, Iruka-sensei. Tchau Akane, Teuchi-san._

_- Até mais, Naruto._

_Naruto segue pela rua, quando:_

_- Está melhorando, mas ainda percebi você me seguindo há alguns minutos._

_Então três vultos saem de seus esconderijos: Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi._

_- Você nos percebeu de novo, Naruto nii-san!_

_- É claro!_

_- Somos péssimos em seguir pessoas..._

_- Não fale assim, Udon!_

_- Moegi tem razão, Udon. Se o nii-san diz que estamos melhorando, é verdade, certo?_

_- É claro, amigos! São melhores que eu quando tinha a idade de vocês, podem ter certeza._

_- Vamos treinar hoje, nii-san?_

_- Desculpe Konohamaru. Tenho coisas a fazer. Talvez amanhã, certo?_

_- Ah, eu queria mostrar meu novo jutsu... __–__ reclama Udon._

_- E eu o meu! __–__ completa Moegi._

_- Tudo bem, vamos praticar mais pra fazer tudo perfeito pro Naruto depois! Até mais, nii-san!_

_- Tchau! Até depois. __–__ despede-se Naruto, vendo os tr__ê__s se afastarem._

_- Não quis bancar a babá hoje, baka?_

_- Por quê? Precisa de uma pra você, teme? __–__ diz Naruto, olhando para a copa de uma __á__rvore pr__ó__xima, vendo um vulto sentado. _

_- Típica resposta sua, Naruto. __–__ e o vulto salta da __á__rvore para o solo._

_- Como vai, Sasuke?_

_- Tudo bem. Soube do convite do Kazekage. Está ficando importante, hein?_

_- Vindo de você, até parece um elogio. __–__ sorri Naruto._

_- Algo do tipo. __–__ sorri o Uchiha._

_- Aonde vai?_

_- Ao Campo 4, treinar com o Juugo. E você?_

_- Só aproveitando a folga._

_- Preguiçoso como sempre hein? Bom, tenho que ir._

_- Certo, até depois então. Manda um alô pro Juugo e pra Sakura._

_- Certo. __–__ e Sasuke segue seu caminho._

_Naruto finalmente chega ao seu destino. Fica um tempo parado em frente ao portão, até decidir entrar. No jardim, ele encontra uma jovem de cabelos negros:_

_- Olá, Hanabi. Como vai?_

_- Naruto-san! Tudo bem? Posso ajudar __–__ pergunta a garota, um pouco surpresa._

_- Seu pai está?_

_- Está sim. Gostaria de falar com ele? Já vou chama-lo. Sente-se, por favor._

_- Obrigado._

_A jovem entra na casa, e Naruto fica observando o belo jardim da casa dos Hyuuga. Em poucos minutos, Hanabi volta:_

_- Papai está ocupado, mas pediu que entre e aguarde. Por aqui, por favor._

_Eles entram na casa._

_- Sente-se que vou fazer um chá, Naruto._

_- Não precisa se incomodar, Hanabi._

_- Incômodo nenhum. Já venho._

_Enquanto espera, Naruto nota a decoração em estilo tradicional da casa, impondo respeito e, ao mesmo tempo, tornando-a acolhedora._

_- Aqui está, espero que goste. __–__ volta a garota, sorrindo._

_- Muito obrigado, Hanabi __–__ e prova o ch__á__–__ Est__á__ muito bom, parab__é__ns!_

_- O-Obrigada... foi a Hinata que me ensinou esse chá há alguns dias._

_- Ela está?_

_- Está treinando, com o Neji. Devem voltar daqui a pouco._

_- Soube que já é uma genin. Como tem sido?_

_- Bem. Só esperava mais que sair por aí caçando gatos. __–__ ela responde, emburrada._

_- Ora essa, você também? Konohamaru vive reclamando disso. Na verdade, eu também vivia. __–__ ri Naruto, olhando pela janela __–__ O jardim de voc__ê__s __é__ muito bonito._

_- Obrigada. Você nunca veio aqui em casa, não é? Papai ficou bem surpreso de você querer falar com ele._

_- Na realidade eu estou um pouco surpreso também. __–__ completa Naruto sorrindo._

_Nesse momento Hiashi entra na sala:_

_- Olá, Naruto. Hanabi me disse que gostaria de conversar comigo._

_- B-Bom dia, Hiashi-san. Sim, gostaria de tratar de um assunto com o senhor._

_- Pois bem. Hanabi, leve o chá para o meu escritório. Eu e o jovem Uzumaki poderemos conversar melhor lá._

_- Como queira, Otou-san._

_- Por aqui, Naruto._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san._

_Quando Hanabi volta para a sala, vê Hinata e Neji chegando. Corre encontra-los no jardim:_

_- Foi muito bem hoje de novo, Hinata-sama._

_- Obrigada Neji-nii-san. Com você me ajudando, não poderia ser diferente._

_- Hinata! Hinata!_

_- O que foi, Hanabi? Por que essa correria? O que aconteceu?_

_- Papai está com um visitante no escritório. __–__ diz a garota, com um sorriso._

_- E o que isso tem de mais?_

_- Tem que esse visitante é o Naruto._

_- N-Naruto-kun? __–__ e Hinata já fica ruborizada __–__ P-Por que ele est-t__á__ falando com o papai?_

_- Hiashi-sama o chamou aqui?_

_- Não, ele que veio falar com o papai. Acho que ele veio te pedir em namoro, nee-san... __–__ ela diz piscando um olho para Hinata._

_- H-Hanabi! N-Não f-fale uma coisa d-dessas! __–__ e Hinata fica ainda mais vermelha._

_- Calma, Hinata-sama. Vamos esperar eles conversarem, certo?_

_- C-Certo, Neji._

_Todos entram na casa e sentam na sala, esperando. Em alguns minutos os dois saem do escritório._

_- Hinata? Neji? Como estão?_

_- O-Olá, N-Naruto-kun. __–__ diz Hinata sem conseguir olhar para o loiro._

_- Bom dia, Naruto._

_- Que bom que já voltou, Hinata. Seu amigo Uzumaki veio conversar um assunto comigo. E agora acredito que ele queira conversar com você._

_- C-Comigo?_

_- S-Sim, Hinata __–__ responde Naruto._

_- Sintam-se à vontade para usar o pátio interno._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san. Vamos, Hinata?_

_- C-Claro... __–__ e Hinata segue, torcendo pra não desmaiar._

_- Do que se trata, Oji-sama? __–__ pergunta Neji, ap__ó__s os dois sa__í__rem._

_- Seu amigo é um rapaz estranho, Neji. __–__ sorri o patriarca Hyuuga __–__ Por hora, deixe-os conversar, depois voc__ê__ e Hanabi saber__ã__o do que se trata._

_Enquanto isso..._

_- S-Sua casa é muito bonita, Hinata._

_- O-Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Sente-se, por favor._

_Ambos sentam-se à beira da fonte:_

_- Você deve estar estranhando eu ter vindo aqui..._

_- U-Um pouco, v-você nunca veio aqui em casa antes..._

_- Sua irmã e seu pai também estranharam. Nós... nunca tivemos muito contato, não é? Mesmo sendo amigos há algum tempo._

_- V-Verdade..._

_- Bom, Hinata, eu vim aqui por que queria te pedir um favor._

_- U-Um... favor?_

_- Sim. O Gaara me convidou pra ser padrinho dele. E pelas tradições de Suna eu que preciso comprar as alianças. Mas não tenho nem idéia de que tipo devo comprar. Tem que ser algo muito especial e eu provavelmente iria comprar alguma porcaria... __–__ sorri o loiro __–__ E tamb__é__m sou p__é__ssimo com protocolos e essas coisas de gente importante. Iria acabar passando vergonha no dia. Quero que voc__ê__ me ajude, Hinata._

_- E-Eu? P-Por que eu, Naruto-kun?_

_- Sua família é uma das mais tradicionais de Konoha e dão muito valor a essas coisas. Eu ia pedir ajuda pro Neji, ou pra Ino, mas eu acho que você é a pessoa ideal pra me ajudar. __–__ e ele sorri para a Hyuuga._

_- N-Naruto-kun? __–__ e ela cora, pra variar._

_- Sei que ainda tem quase um mês, mas como estamos de folga e eu sei que não vai ser fácil eu aprender boas maneiras... quero aproveitar e resolver isso logo. Claro, se você não puder eu vou entender..._

_- E-Eu adoraria ajudá-lo, N-Naruto-kun! __–__ responde Hinata, empolgada._

_- Que bom, Hinata! __–__ diz o loiro, feliz __–__ Eu conversei sobre isso com seu pai, e pedi pra dizer que você vai me ajudar nos treinos de um jutsu novo, e ele disse que por ele não tem problema. Se o pessoal ficar sabendo que vou ter aulas de boas maneiras vão ficar me zoando... Não tem problema, não é?_

_- C-Claro que não... __–__ murmura Hinata quase a ponto de desmaiar._

_- Obrigado, Hinata. __–__ agradece sorrindo __–__ Agora acho melhor eu ir andando._

_- C-Certo..._

_Hinata acompanha Naruto até a sala, onde se despedem:_

_- Até mais, Hiashi-san. Hanabi, obrigado pelo chá. Se cuida, Neji. Hinata, nos vemos amanhã então, certo?_

_- S-Sim, Naruto-kun. A-Até amanhã._

_O loiro sai, e logo Hinata é cravejada de perguntas pela irmã:_

_- Então? Então? O que foi? O que foi? O que ele queria? Conta, conta..._

_- Hanabi! Calma..._

_- Hanabi-sama, deixe-a explicar. Hinata-sama, o que o Naruto queria? __–__ pergunta Neji sorrindo._

_- N-Nada d-demais. S-Somente que eu o ajude nos treinos dele. N-Nada mais._

_- Só isso? E porque ele precisava falar com o papai sobre isso? __–__ pergunta a Hyuuga mais nova, quase aborrecida._

_- Como eu disse, o jovem Uzumaki é um pouco estranho... __–__ comenta Hiashi com um sorriso enigm__á__tico._


	7. Alianças e Confusões

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo VII __–__ Alian__ç__as e Confus__õ__es_

_No outro dia, incrivelmente cedo (para ele), Naruto está esperando Hinata:_

_- Caiu da cama, Naruto?_

_- Shikamaru! Que faz aqui?_

_- Vim entregar uns papéis da Tsunade para o Hiashi. Só não sei por que tenho que fazer isso tão cedo. __–__ diz ele com a cara de sono de sempre __–__ Mas e voc__ê__?_

_- Estou esperando a Hinata. Ela vai me ajudar no treinamento._

_- Você é problemático mesmo hein? De qualquer forma, parabéns pelo convite do Gaara._

_- Já está sabendo?_

_- O salvador das 5 Vilas como padrinho de casamento do Kazekage? Tá brincando né? __–__ responde Shikamaru no seu jeito __"__paciente__"__–__ Todos da vila j__á__ est__ã__o sabendo._

_- Isso é verdade._

_- Neji?_

_- Bom dia, Naruto. Bom dia, Shikamaru._

_- B-Bom dia._

_- Olá, Hinata. Vamos indo?_

_- H-Hai! A-Até depois, nii-san._

_- Impressão minha ou esses dois finalmente estão começando a se entender? __–__ comenta Shikamaru assim que os dois saem._

_- Quem sabe, Shikamaru, quem sabe?_

_- E depois o preguiçoso sou eu..._

_Mais tarde, no Hospital de Konoha:_

_- Sakura! __–__ chama Ino entrando pela porta._

_- Ino? Que foi?_

_- Vem comigo, Sakura, você tem que ver uma coisa!_

_- Agora? Estou treinando, Ino. E você não devia estar cuidando da loja?_

_- Eu estava, mas daí vi uma coisa e tive que vir te chamar._

_- Mas o que foi?_

_- Vem que eu te mostro! __–__ e pega Sakura pela m__ã__o e sai arrastando-a._

_- Calma Ino!..._

_Logo:_

_- Afinal, Ino... o que estamos fazendo aqui?_

_- Já vai descobrir. Eu estava na loja, e vi alguém passar na rua, não acreditei e resolvi segui-los. __–__ Elas se esgueiram de vitrine em vitrine, até que, numa joalheria..._

_- O que foi, quem você viu?_

_- Olhe com seus próprios olhos._

_- As garotas olham sorrateiramente pela vitrine e, dentro da joalheria, veem Naruto e Hinata olhando... alianças?_

_- Isso é brincadeira né? __–__ diz Sakura em choque._

_- Eu te disse. Se eu só te falasse você não ia acreditar._

_- Mas o que eles estão fazendo?_

_- O que parece? __–__ e Ino come__ç__a a viajar __–__ Esses dois est__ã__o mantendo um namoro secreto desde que a Hinata se declarou pra ele na Luta contra o Pain. E agora decidiram se casar sem que ninguém descubra._

_- Será? __–__ diz Sakura incr__é__dula._

_- O que mais pode ser? Se esconde, eles estão saindo. __–__ e puxa a amiga para um canto __–__ eles est__ã__o indo pra aquela outra joalheria ali. Bem que eu achei o Naruto estranho aquele dia no hospital, desconversando esse assunto._

_- Ele também? Agora que você tocou no assunto, a Hina estava estranha quando falei com ela sobre o Naruto..._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aí escondidas?_

_- Kiba? __–__ e Ino pega o Inuzuka pela gola e o puxa pro canto._

_- Aai, que isso Ino?_

_- Shhhh! Missão secreta. Você não vai acreditar quem está ali naquela joalheria._

_- Quem?_

_- Olhe e descubra, mas cuidado pra não ser visto._

_Kiba chega até a janela, espia e vê Naruto e Hinata, olhando algumas alianças._

_- Ah, tá brincando né? Desde quando esses dois..._

_- É o que a gente tá tentando descobrir._

_- Olha, tão saindo de novo. Parece que não conseguem se decidir._

_- Droga, ali vem o Chouji. Se eles se encontrarem vai estragar tudo. Traz ele pra cá, Kiba. E sem que o Naruto veja._

_- Ok, Sakura. Mas seja menos mandona._

_- Psst. Psst. Chouji! __–__ cochicha Kiba._

_- Hum? __–__ ele olha em volta at__é__ ver o amigo escondido - Yo, Kiba! Que aconteceu?_

_- Vem cá que eu explico. __–__ e arrasta Chouji para junto das garotas._

_- Sakura? Ino? O que vocês estão fazendo?_

_- Olha ali. __–__ e aponta pro casal mais __à__ frente._

_- O que eles estão fazendo?_

_- Comprando alianças. Parece que nosso casalzinho secreto vai se casar escondido._

_- Como é que é? Tem certeza?_

_- Tudo leva a crer. Peraí, eles estão indo pra outra loja. _

_- Devagar, não queremos que eles nos vejam. E, Kiba, você e Akamaru fiquem quietos, ok?_

_- Womnpf... __–__ resmunga Akamaru encolhido_

_- Ora essa, entraram naquela casa de chá._

_- Vamos chegar mais perto, tem uns arbustos ali. __–__ diz Kiba._

_- Sakura, olha ali. __–__ diz Chouji apontando pro outro lado da rua __–__ Sasuke e Lee. Tr__á__s eles pra c__á__._

_- Certo, já volto._

_Sakura vai até os dois e os puxa com ela._

_- Venham comigo._

_- Como? Aonde, Sakura-san?_

_- O que está havendo, Sakura?_

_- A gente tá seguindo o Naruto e a Hinata. Parece que eles vão se casar e não querem que ninguém saiba._

_- Como é que é?_

_- É isso mesmo, Sasuke. __–__ diz Kiba quando eles chegam aos arbustos __–__ Olha ali os dois. Seguimos eles de joalheria em joalheria, escolhendo alian__ç__as._

_- Então era por isso que o Naruto disse que tinha algo importante pra fazer ontem, mas quando perguntei o que era ele desconversou..._

_- Que emocionante. Fico exultante ao ver o fogo da juventude presente nesses dois. __–__ diz Lee com os olhos em chamas._

_- Nada de fogo da juventude agora, Lee! __–__ e Sakura o puxa de volta._

_- O que eles estão fazendo?_

_- Tomando chá. E isso tá me deixando com fome..._

_- Você sempre tá com fome, Chouji. Não sei quem é pior, você ou o Naruto._

_- Eu acho que é o Naruto. __–__ diz Sai, surgido sabe-se de onde._

_- Ahhh! - se assustam todos._

_- Sai! Daonde você veio?_

_- Vi vocês ali de cima, Sakura-san. O que está acontecendo?_

_- Estamos seguindo o Naruto e a Hinata, estão comprando alianças e achamos que vão casar escondidos._

_- Humm... Interessante... Parece um complexo caso de rebeldia, pelo fato de vocês ficarem pressionando os dois eles decidiram tomar o controle da situação eles mesmos e ir contra as normas consideradas normais._

_- Como que é?_

_- Não liga, Chouji. Ele deve ter lido isso em algum livro de psicologia..._

_- Como adivinhou, Sakura-san? __–__ diz Sai, surpreso._

_- Psst. Quietos vocês. Eles estão saindo._

_- Estão indo praquele parque ali._

_- Ali não é a casa da Tenten? __–__ pergunta Lee, apontando uma casa do outro lado da rua._

_- É sim! Eu vou lá chamar ela. Não percam os dois. E não sejam vistos!_

_Logo Ino volta, com Tenten e Shikamaru._

_- E esse aí saiu de onde?_

_- Achei ele no caminho, Sasuke, tirando um cochilo. Ele disse que estava na casa da Hinata quando os dois saíram._

_- Quer dizer que é sério mesmo? Que problemático..._

_- Só por que você fica enrolando com a Temari não quer dizer que os outros também. __–__ devolve Kiba_

_- Humpf..._

_- Hey, olha ali do outro lado do parque. É o Shino._

_- Deixa que eu chamo ele, Chouji, e já explico o que tá acontecendo._

_- E ali perto do lago tá o Neji. Aproveita e traz ele, Kiba._

_- Que mandona que tu arrumou, hein Sasuke?_

_Logo o Inuzuka volta com os dois._

_- Afinal, por que estão seguindo a Hinata-sama?_

_- Ah, Neji, vai dizer que não tá curioso? Eles nunca se entenderam e agora do nada tão saindo juntos? E lá na caverna o Naruto me confessou que a situação dele coma Hinata andava complica, que ele não sabia o que fazer._

_- Será por que o Gaara vai casar ele resolveu se mexer?_

_- Talvez, Kiba... O Naruto sempre foi intempestivo..._

_- Pode ser, Shino... Agora quietos, eles sentaram ali naquele banco. Vamos chegar mais perto e ver se escutamos alguma coisa._

_Todos se esgueiram até uns arbustos próximos ao bando onde Naruto e Hinata estão sentados._

_- Está gostando, Hinata? Espero não estar te chateando, nunca fui bom com essas coisas..._

_- Q-Que isso, Naruto-kun. E-Estou adorando._

_- Você gostou de alguma das alianças que vimos?_

_- A-Algumas. M-Mas não é a-algo tão simples de se es-escolher assim._

_- Sei disso. Tem que ser especial. Obrigado por me ajudar, Hinata __–__ sorri Naruto._

_- C-Claro, sem problema. __–__ sorri de volta Hinata, encabulada._

_- E ainda temos que achar uma roupa decente pro casamento. Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa formal. Vai sobrar pra você me ajudar nisso também._

_- V-Vai ser um prazer, N-Naruto-kun._

_Nos arbustos, os amigos começam a cochichar:_

_- Viu só? Não falei que era isso?_

_- Não acredito nisso..._

_- Esses dois..._

_- Ontem quando Naruto foi falar com Hiashi-sama, ele disse que Hinata-sama nos contaria do que se tratava. Mas ela disse que eles só iam treinar juntos. Achei estranho Naruto ir falar com Hiashi-sama só por isso..._

_- Será que ele foi pedir a mão dela?_

_- Só pode ser, Sakura. Olha a cara de felicidade deles._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? __–__ surge Anko por tr__á__s deles e pergunta. Todos se assustam e... era uma vez esconderijo..._

_- P-Pessoal? __–__ e Hinata fica ruborizada._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Bom, já que nos descobriram... __–__ come__ç__a Sakura __–__ Naruto, por que n__ã__o nos contou? Que hist__ó__ria __é__ essa de se casar escondido com a Hinata?_

_- C-Ca-Casar? __–__ e a Hyuuga fica AINDA mais vermelha, se __é__ que isso __é__ poss__í__vel..._

_- Como é que é?_

_- Estamos seguindo vocês há horas, vimos vocês escolhendo alianças e falando do casamento._

_Naruto e Hinata se olham e começam a rir._

_- Do que estão rindo? __–__ pergunta Sasuke._

_- O casamento é o do Gaara. Como padrinho eu tenho que escolher as alianças, é um costume de Suna._

_Todos se entreolham..._

_- E por que você e a Hinata... Por que você foi à casa ela falar com o Hiashi?_

_- Simples Ino. Eu preciso aprender etiqueta e boas maneiras pra não passar vergonha no casamento. Mas se vocês soubessem eu sabia que iam me zoar. Então falei com Hiashi-san para que a Hinata me ajudasse, mas que todos pensassem que ela ia me ajudar nos meus treinos. Você sabe que eu não entendo nada desse negócio de etiqueta, Sakura-chan._

_Todos se entreolham, de novo, sem saber o que dizer._

_- S-Sinto muito se pareceu outra coisa, amigos._

_- Nós que pedimos desculpas, Hinata-sama. Nos deixamos levar pelas aparências._

_- Já que está tudo resolvido, por que não vamos todos almoçar?_

_- Dessa vez concordo com você, Chouji. __–__ diz Shino._

_- Ótimo, eu vou com vocês. __–__ completa Anko __–__ O sak__ê__é__ por minha conta!_

_- Que problemático... Diz isso porque sabe que nós ainda não podemos beber... Humpf... __–__ reclama Shikamaru._

_- Certo, certo, vamos indo então. __–__ completa Lee, e todos seguem para um restaurante._


	8. Aniversário

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo VIII __–__ Aniversário_

_A semana passara rápido. Naruto havia tido algumas missões rápidas, e quase não tivera tempo de estudar com Hinata. Mas teria uma folga agora, e precisaria se dedicar, senão no casamento de Gaara ele seria um fiasco. Mas, depois de uma tarde inteira..._

_- Não adianta, Hinata... eu nunca vou aprender tudo isso até o casamento... use esse prato, use essa faca, cumprimente os mais velhos primeiro... é muita coisa e vou acabar me atrapalhando... – fala Naruto quase arrancando os cabelos._

_- O-Ora Naruto-kun! L-Logo você falando em desistir? Depois de tudo que lutou pra chegar aonde chegou?_

_- Eu sei, Hinata... – diz Naruto meio triste – Mas eu sempre fui péssimo nisso. Na Academia eu já ia mal, mas nem se compara com isso. O Gaara está contando comigo e eu vou acabar estragando tudo..._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Desculpe, Hinata. Só estou fazendo você perder seu tempo..._

_- Nada disso. – diz Hinata com uma firmeza surpreendente na voz. – Estou muito feliz por poder te ajudar. E, também – Hinata cora e baixa o olhar – por estar passando esse tempo com você._

_- Está certa, Hinata. Vou me esforçar mais, prometo._

_- T-Talvez possamos simplificar um pouco. Você não precisa aprender tudo sobre protocolo, já que conhece todos os Kages, não é?_

_- Isso ajudaria, com certeza. – sorri Naruto._

_- Mas por hoje chega. Estudar demais também não ajuda._

_- Nisso concordo com você, Hinata-chan._

_E na hora Hinata fica em choque..._

_- H-Hinata... C-C-Chan?..._

_- Hum? O que foi? – pergunta Naruto confuso._

_- V-Você n-nunca me chamou a-assim antes, N-Naruto-kun. – responde ela, totalmente vermelha._

_Naruto olha a jovem Hyuuga por uns instantes, então sorri, notando a beleza encabulada dela._

_- Pois deveria ter te chamado sempre assim. Você sempre foi tão gentil comigo. A menos que você não goste..._

_- N-Não! E-Eu... gosto sim, Naruto-kun._

_- Que bom. Está combinado então! Mas agora tenho que ir._

_- Já?_

_- Não se preocupe, amanhã cedo estarei aqui. E irei me esforçar, ok?_

_- C-Certo, Naruto-kun. – diz a Hyuuga sorrindo._

_No portão, se despedem._

_- Até amanhã, Hanabi. Nos vemos amanhã, Hinata-chan._

_No que Naruto sai..._

_- Que história é essa de Hinata-chan?_

_- C-Como assim? N-Não t-tem nada d-de mais nisso, Hanabi._

_- Tá, sei... – responde a jovem Hanabi sorrindo._

_À noite, Naruto prepara-se para dormir. Coloca o pijama, arruma o despertador, abre um caderno, e, enquanto olha algo escrito:_

_- Amanhã, então? – murmura, pensativo._

_No outro dia de manhã, na casa de Hinata:_

_- Bom dia, Hiashi-san. Bom dia, Hinata-chan._

_- B-Bom dia, Naruto-kun – cumprimenta Hinata, já vermelha._

_- Bom dia, Naruto. Como estão indo seus estudos?_

_- Não pude me dedicar muito essa semana, tive que cumprir algumas missões, mas acredito que deverei estar preparado. Hinata é uma ótima professora. – e sorri para a jovem._

_- O-Obrigada._

_- Antes de começarmos, podemos ir a um lugar primeiro?_

_- Claro._

_- Certo então. Até depois, Hiashi-san._

_- Até depois, Otou-san._

_Na rua:_

_- O-Onde vamos, Naruto-kun._

_- Já vai saber._

_Após alguns minutos, eles chegam ao Monumento dos Heróis de Konoha._

_- Quando venho aqui, - começa Naruto, nostálgico - me lembro do Sandaime. Dele falando sobre a Determinação do Fogo que queima dentro de cada um de nós. Lembro que ele acreditava em mim. – então Naruto olha para a Hyuuga – Como você sempre acreditou em mim, Hinata-chan._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Você sabe que dia é hoje?_

_- Hoje? – Hinata parece surpresa._

_- Hoje faz um ano. Faz um ano que você se declarou, durante a luta contra o Pain. Faz um ano que você quase morreu tentando me proteger._

_- Eu sei. – e a Hyuuga olha o jovem Uzumaki nos olhos – Foi o dia mais importante da minha vida._

_- Eu... ainda não te agradeci... pelo que você fez por mim, naquele dia._

_- N-Não precisa, Naruto-kun. E-Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Não voltar atrás com minha palavra..._

_- Porque esse é o meu jeito ninja. – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo._

_Naruto então abraça a kunoichi, que sente seu coração quase parar com o toque e o calor do jovem que ela tanto admira._

_- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. Por tudo._

_- Pode c-contar sempre comigo, N-Naruto-kun. S-Sempre._

_Ficam mais alguns instantes abraçados. Até que se separam, envergonhados._

_- A-Acho melhor voltarmos, antes que seu pai venha atrás de nós – graceja Naruto._

_- B-Boa idéia, Naruto-kun._

_Quando estão saindo, Naruto segura a mão de Hinata. Quando ela se vira para olhá-lo, ele fala:_

_- Mais uma coisa, Hinata-chan. Q-Quer ir ao Festival do Fogo comigo?_


	9. Papo de Garotas e Papo de Garotos

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo IX __–__ Papo de Garotas e Papo de Garotos_

_- Ai meu Deus! Ele fez mesmo isso?_

_O ar de espanto estava no rosto de todas as garotas._

_- F-Foi s-sim, Tenten. – fala Hinata envergonhada._

_- Você disse sim, não disse? Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você desmaiou de novo, Hinata?_

_- Ino! Isso é jeito de falar da Hinata?_

_- Ora Sakura, você sabe como a Hinata ficava só de chegar perto do Naruto..._

_- É mesmo verdade isso, Tenten?_

_- O pior que é, Karin. O Naruto mal podia falar com ela que ela apagava..._

_- Na verdade isso era só quando o Naruto encostava nela, ou chegava beeem pertinho..._

_- S-Sakura! P-Por favor..._

_- Deixa ela contar, Sakura. Eu vim só entregar os convites do casamento do Gaara, mas já que estou aqui quero saber de tudinho. – completa Temari._

_- E-Eu... E-Eu... – e as garotas quase não aguentam tanta expectativa – disse sim._

_- Aleluia!_

_- Finalmente!_

_- Já não aguentava mais essa novela de vocês dois!_

_- Fico feliz por você, nee-san!_

_- H-Hanabi?_

_Em uma churrascaria da vila:_

_- Chouji, deixe um pouco de carne pra gente!_

_- Quem for mais rápido come mais, Kiba. E não mando você dividir com o Akamaru._

_- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de brigar por comida?_

_- Concordo com o Sasuke. Agora... Naruto? Pode começar._

_- Nani? Começar o que, Shino?_

_- Ora, Naruto... Todo mundo já está sabendo._

_- Sabendo o que, Kiba?_

_- Naruto, não se faça de desentendido. Todos já sabemos que você e Hinata-sama estão saindo juntos._

_- C-Como é que é? - e Naruto fica vermelho._

_- Konohamaru viu você com ela hoje cedo._

_- Ah se eu pego aquele pivete... – e Naruto se atira pra trás na cadeira – Mas não sei do que estão falando._

_- Naruto, a gente não é besta. Estamos aqui comemorando por que faz um ano que você derrotou o Pain e salvou a vila. E todos sabem o que aconteceu entre você e a Hinata aquele dia._

_- Isso não vem ao caso... – o loiro desconversa..._

_- Ontem ainda a Sakura comentou que faz dias que você largou do pé dela. Desde que soube que o Gaara vai casar._

_- Verdade isso, Sasuke? Ora, parece que mais alguém tá pensando em se casar pelo jeito... – diz Kiba_

_- Sério isso, Naruto-san? Fico muito feliz por isso, meu amigo!_

_- Calmaí Lee! Não é nada disso._

_- Ele só está envergonhado de admitir, mas logo ele se acostuma com a idéia. – diz Shino._

_- Provavelmente... – completa Sai._

_- Humpf... Que problemático..._

_- Tá acordado ainda, preguiça-humana? Ele pelo menos tomou a iniciativa, mas e você? – arremata Sasuke._

_- Só espero que não machuque a Hinata-sama, Naruto... – diz Neji, ameaçador._

_De volta à casa de Hinata:_

_- Mas N-Naruto-kun e eu somos s-só amigos... – fala Hinata cada vez mais envergonhada._

_- Larga disso, Hinata. Todas sabemos que você gosta dele. E ele até parou de me encher desde que soube que o Gaara vai casar._

_- Sério? Sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe, Sakura?_

_- O quê? O quê? – pergunta Hanabi animada._

_- Ele vai pedir a Hinata em casamento._

_- K-Karin?_

_- Isso mesmo! Só pode ser._

_- V-Verdade, nee-san? Posso ser a madrinha?_

_- N-Não vai a-acontecer nada d-disso, Hanabi._

_- Hinata, nós sabemos que é isso que você quer._

_- T-Temari? A-Até você?_

_- Ela tá com ciúmes porque o Naruto tomou a iniciativa e o Shikamaru continua na mesma. – ri Tenten._

_- Se ela vai esperar por ele a coisa vai demorar... – solta Ino – Mas você com o Neji também tá do mesmo jeito, não né?_

_- B-Bem... – é a vez de Tenten ficar sem jeito._

_- Voltando ao assunto... O namoro tá sério?_

_-Q-Que isso, Ino... N-Não t-tem n-namoro nenhum, o Naruto e eu s-somos só a-amigos, já disse._

_- Deixa Ino. Essa aí não vai assumir tão fácil. E pelo que eu conheço do Naruto, nem ele._

_Falando nisso:_

_- Eu não entendo por que essa curiosidade de vocês. Convidei ela pro Festival sim, mas o que tem isso de mais? Somos só amigos._

_- A Karin e o Suigetsu viviam dizendo a mesma coisa._

_- Hey, não me mete na conversa, Juugo!_

_- A questão é: até quando você e a Hinata vão ficar enrolando? – pergunta Shino._

_- Eu já disse, pessoal, somos só amigos. Convidei ela por que ela tá me ajudando pra eu não passar vergonha no casamento do Gaara._

_- E eu insisto que vocês deviam assumir logo. – diz Kiba disputando um pedaço de carne com Chouji._

_- Wooof! – concorda Akamaru._

_- Ele tá certo. Todos sabem que ela sempre foi louca por você. – emenda Chouji._

_- Realmente, que amigos que vocês são, hein?_

_E assim continua a noite..._


	10. Festival

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo X - festival_

_Mal o sol havia se posto e Naruto já estava pronto. Sentia-se estranho vestindo um yukata, mas sabia que o Festival do Fogo era a comemoração mais tradicional do País do Fogo, e os Hyuuga eram a mais tradicional família de Konoha. Pelo menos o traje cinza e azul era mais leve que um kimono tradicional, embora ainda se sentisse "amarrado"._

_No ano anterior não houvera festival devido ao ataque de Pain, logo essa seria a primeira vez que iria a um desde que era criança e só aparecia para arrumar confusão._

_Combinara com Hinata encontrá-la no torii da praça do festival, por isso saiu logo. No caminho encontrou Sasuke e Sakura, ambos usando yukatas, ele um cinza e preto, ela um rosa com flores azuis._

_- Ora, ora, Naruto, você usando um kimono?_

_- Odeio admitir, mas até que você fica bem assim, baka._

_- Olá pra vocês também. Pelo menos fico melhor que você, teme. Está muito bonita, Sakura._

_- Obrigada, mas não é melhor guardar os elogios pra Hinata? Afinal, parece que os Hyuuga estão sendo uma boa influência pra você, ñ é?_

_- Não vou nem responder... – resmunga Naruto, disfarçando._

_Encontram Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin no torii:_

_- Olá pessoal, resolveram vir também?_

_- Olá. – cumprimenta Juugo - Pois é, parece que vai ser divertido._

_- Eu não queria vir, a Karin que me arrastou pra cá._

_- Você reclama de tudo, Suigetsu._

_- Sei como é, o Sasuke é igual._

_- Yo pessoal, tudo bem?_

_- Olá Chouji, chegou cedo também._

_- Oh sim, Naruto. Esse ano temos cozinheiros de todos os países aqui, a comida vai ser excelente._

_- Você só pensa nisso?_

_- Como se você não tivesse vindo só pra comer também, Kiba._

_- Eu não, o Akamaru._

_- Woonf?_

_- Claro, ele que leva a culpa. – e todos riem._

_De repente Naruto para de rir e fica como que hipnotizado. Todos se viram para ver o que chamou a atenção dele. O que veem? Os Hyuuga: Hiashi, em um kimono branco com um hakama cinza e um haori longo preto com o mon da família bordado; a jovem Hanabi, em um yukata azul com flores rosas e obi branco com detalhes verdes; e Hinata, usando um yukata branco e rosa com flores azuis e brancas, junto com um obi rosa com dourado, e um kanzashi de prata prendendo os cabelos._

_- Alô, Terra pra Naruto, tem alguém aí? – Sakura não resiste e tira sarro do loiro._

_- Boa noite, pessoal. Como estão?_

_- Muito bem, Hiashi-san, e o senhor? – cumprimentam Sasuke e os outros._

_- Uzumaki? Está usando um belo yukata._

_- O-Obrigado, Hiashi-san. Não estou acostumado, mas até que é bem confortável. Olá, Hanabi. Está muito bonita._

_- Obrigada, Naruto._

_- E-Está muito elegante, N-Naruto-kun._

_- E você está simplesmente linda, Hinata-chan. – e ambos ficam só se olhando, um mais vermelho que o outro._

_- Hinata-chan? Ora, ora, já estamos nesse ponto?_

_- O-O q-que quer dizer c-com isso, S-Sakura?_

_- Naaaaaada... – responde Sakura sorrindo._

_- Bom, meninas, divirtam-se. Estarei por aí, caso precisem de algo._

_- Hai, Otou-san! – respondem Hanabi e Hinata._

_- Neji não veio com vocês?_

_- Ele já deve estar chegado. – responde Hanabi com um sorriso suspeito._

_- Naruto, pare de babar. – Ino cochicha para o loiro._

_- Ahhh! – Naruto se sobressalta. – Ino! Você me assustou. Está aí desde quando?_

_- Desde que você está com essa cara de bobo apaixonado. – ri a kunoichi._

_- I-Ino, p-por favor, Naruto-kun e eu s-somos só a-amigos._

_- Assim como aqueles dois? – e Ino aponta um casal se aproximando, ele com um hakama cinza escuro sobre um yukata cinza claro e azul e ela com um vestido chinês de seda azul-marinho com flores rosas e brancas, sem mangas._

_- Ora essa! Até você Neji? – diz Sakura – Não acredito que você convidou mesmo a Tenten..._

_- Culpa do Uzumaki. – diz Neji no seu jeito de sempre..._

_- Nani? O que eu fiz agora?_

_- Neji disse pra Hinata que se vocês dois viessem juntos ao festival ele convidaria a Tenten. – conta Hanabi._

_- Obrigada pelo empurrão, Naruto._

_- Que empurrão?_

_- Depois te conto, Chouji. Vamos ficar a noite toda aqui parados? – e todos resolvem aproveitar o festival._

_Foi divertido. Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru se dedicaram a degustar os diversos tipos de culinárias presentes. Hanabi surpreendeu, dando prejuízo em todos os jogos que participou (e quase precisando de ajuda pra carregar todos os prêmios). Sasuke, Sakura, Karin e Suigetsu preferiram ficar assistindo às apresentações. Juugo foi encontrado admirando as carpas coloridas. Lee, competindo nos testes de força e habilidade, juntamente com Maito Gai. Ino surgiu com Sai, que pelo jeito era o mais novo alvo da loira. Konohamaru e seus amigos Udon e Moegi, como Naruto na idade deles, só queriam se divertir e arrumar confusão, com Ebisu atrás deles. Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo tentavam conquistar algumas garotas, sem sucesso. Shino, Yamato e Kakashi estavam conversando próximo à barraca de lanternas. Shikamaru cochilava numa mesa, sendo volta e meia acordado por Temari com uma pancada (souberam depois que ela, cansa de esperar, arrastara o Nara pro festival, literalmente). Anko e Tsunade estavam bebendo, com Iruka e Shizune tentando evitar que bebessem demais. Teuchi e Ayame passavam de barraca em barraca experimentando novos sabores para a loja. Tatami e Yamashiro tentavam impressionar Uzuki, mas a kunoichi não os levava a sério. Ibiki mostrava Konoha a seu irmão Idate, que havia vindo visita-lo. Kurenai e seu filho eram cercados de mimos por todos. Neji e Tenten se divertiam olhando as diversas barracas, embora o Hyuuga não abandonasse seu jeito sério. De uma forma ou de outra, todos os habitantes de Konoha estavam aproveitando o festival._

_Naruto e Hinata? Enquanto tentavam manter Konohamaru e Hanabi fora de problemas, tentavam escapar dos comentários e brincadeiras dos amigos. Jogaram nas barracas (embora Hanabi já tivesse ganhado os melhores prêmios em todas), olharam algumas apresentações, passearam pelo festival, conversaram com amigos e conhecidos, olharam os fogos de artifício. Felizes._

_- Espero que tenha gostado da noite, Hinata-chan._

_- F-Foi maravilhosa, Naruto-kun. Obrigada por me convidar._

_- Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes._

_- S-Seria muito bom. Mas os outros iriam continuar falando._

_- Deixe que falem._

_- M-Mas nós somos só a-amigos, Naruto-kun... – responde Hinata sem jeito._

_- Somos? – pergunta o loiro, olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos._

_- N-Naruto-kun...?_

_Por um instante, seus corações param e se conectam. Por um instante, sentem como se suas vidas sempre estivessem estado interligadas. Por um instante, desejam que esse instante durasse para sempre..._

_- A-A gente se vê amanhã... – diz Naruto saindo do transe._

_- C-Claro... B-Boa Noite, Naruto-kun._

_- Boa noite, Hinata-chan._


	11. A Represa

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XI - A Represa_

_Outra semana passara. Tsunade e o Conselho decidiram dar uma folga para Naruto estudar, afinal ele estaria representando Konoha no casamento do Kazekage, e queriam que soubesse se comportar "adequadamente"._

_De fato, sob a tutela de Hinata o loiro estava começando a compreender as tradições e o porquê delas serem importantes em um evento como esse._

_Mas os dois não estudaram apenas. Treinaram juntos. Eram vistos com frequência passeando pela vila, ou comendo no Ichiraku. Embora nenhum dos dois oficializasse nada, todos já os consideravam um casal. E eles mesmos não se importavam mais tanto com os comentários._

_Estavam estudando sobre a história do chá em Suna quando um vulto surge na sala, vindo de lugar algum:_

_- ANBU?_

_- Uzumaki Naruto, a Godaime Hokage exige sua presença. – e desaparece nas sombras._

_- Ora essa, o que a vovó quer comigo?_

_- P-Pra ANBU vir chama-lo só pode ser uma missão, Naruto-kun._

_- Tem razão. É uma pena, – diz Naruto levantando-se – logo agora que eu estava começando a pegar o jeito._

_- C-Continuamos quando voltar._

_- Claro. Onde mais vou achar alguém com paciência pra me ensinar? E ainda por cima linda como você?_

_- N-Naruto-kun, n-não devia falar e-essas coisas... – diz Hinata envergonhada._

_- Certo, certo... bom, estou indo. Até depois, Hinata-chan._

_- A-Até d-depois._

_- E continuam insistindo que não há nada entre vocês? – diz uma voz atrás dela assim que Naruto sai._

_- N-Neji-nii-san?_

_Neji se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro da garota, sorrindo:_

_- Estou muito feliz por você, imouto-sama._

_- M-Mas não t-temos nada sério, nii-san. Ele n-não falou nada sobre isso comigo, nem falou com o papai._

_- Por que você não pergunta pra ele?_

_A jovem baixa olhos e assume um semblante triste:_

_- Estou muito feliz, nii-san. Estar... com ele... como tenho estado nesses últimos dias... é tudo que eu sempre quis... desde criança... mas... mas... e se... e se... e se ele não quiser... ou não estiver pronto... pra a-assumir algo... comigo? Eu... tenho medo..._

_Neji então abraça a prima. No momento, é tudo que pode fazer por ela. No momento._

_Na sala da Hokage:_

_- Sinto muito atrapalhar seus estudos, Naruto, mas estamos com poucos ninjas na vila, a maioria está em missão ou acabou de retornar e precisa de um descanso._

_- Sem problemas, Godaime. Estou à sua disposição._

_Tsunade pensa, surpresa:_

_- Ora essa, parece que o contato com os Hyuuga está surtindo efeito..._

_- Pois bem! – fala Tsunade – Temos um problema na fronteira sul. As recentes chuvas encheram o reservatório da vila de Horito, e há risco de o mesmo se romper._

_- Isso seria desastroso. – comenta Yamato._

_- De fato. Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Suigetsu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sua missão é verificar se a represa pode ser reforçada ou se os habitantes de Horito devem ser evacuados. Como usuários de Suiton e Doton vocês podem ser imprescindíveis para salvar a vila._

_- Só tem um problema. – diz Naruto – Eu não sei nem Suiton nem Doton._

_- Sabemos disso, Naruto. – responde Kakashi – Mas se precisarmos evacuar as pessoas, 100 ou 200 Narutos ajudariam bastante._

_- Ah, entendo._

_- Bem, estão dispensados. Apressem-se!_

_- Em 15 minutos no Portão Principal, rapazes. – E Kakashi some numa nuvem de fumaça._

_15 minutos depois:_

_- Vamos indo então, devemos chegar lá em quatro ou cinco horas, só espero chegarmos a tempo._

_- Hai!_

_Durante a viagem, Naruto puxa conversa:_

_- Então, Suigetsu... por que decidiu ficar em Konoha? Desistiu de reunir as 7 Espadas?_

_- De forma alguma. Mas como Sasuke e os outros resolveram ficar, achei uma boa idéia também. Mas ultimamente é uma missão atrás da outra. Pelo menos todos tem sido legais conosco._

_- Vocês não são pessoas tão ruins assim, afinal. – responde Naruto._

_- Você e seus amigos também não. A propósito, parabéns. Ela é bem gata hein?_

_- Ah sim Naruto, ainda não lhe dei os parabéns._

_- Nani? Até você Kakashi-sensei? – diz Naruto com cara de choro._

_- Ora Naruto, qual o problema? – pergunta Yamato._

_- Problema nenhum. Problema nenhum._

_- Então relaxe, Naruto. Deixe acontecer. Como ninjas nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer na próxima missão. Veja Tsunade e Jiraiya, por exemplo._

_- E-Entendo... – e Naruto assume um semblante abatido._

_- Naruto, você não é mais criança. É um ninja. Um grande ninja. Seus pais iriam querer que fosse feliz. Todos nós queremos._

_- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei. – anima-se Naruto._

_Depois:_

_- Chegamos. Ali está a represa._

_- Realmente a água está transbordando. Suigetsu, dê um mergulho e verifique como está a represa por dentro, eu e Yamato faremos o mesmo pelo lado de fora._

_- E eu?_

_- Fique alerta, Naruto. – E Kakashi olha sério para o loiro._

_- Certo. – Naruto compreende._

_Após alguns minutos..._

_- O interior está intacto, mas pude sentir que vem muito mais água por aí._

_- O que acha, Yamato? Será que conseguiremos fortalecer o suficiente?_

_- Acho que sim, senpai. Só não será fácil erguer uma parede dessa altura._

_- Certo. Eu começo então. Doton: Doryuu Heki!_

_Kakashi toca o chão e uma parede de pedras se levanta._

_- Doton: Doryuu Jouheki! – e Yamato eleva o solo por baixo da parede que o Copy Ninja criou._

_- Sempre se exibindo, hein Tenzou?_

_Nesse momento:_

_- Não pensem que com essas paredezinhas vão nos deter._

_Surgem três ninjas utilizando hitaiate da Vila da Névoa, riscadas._

_- Finalmente resolveram aparecer?_

_- Como?_

_- Rasengan!_

_Nesse momento os três ninjas são atingidos por Naruto e dois clones, cada um com um Rasengan._

_- As chuvas não seriam suficientes pra toda essa quantidade de água. E farejei vocês assim que chegamos. – explica Kakashi._

_- Parabéns. – surge outro ninja que estava apenas observando – Mas não nos impedirá de destruir a vila e comprar essas terras. Suiton: Baku Suishouha!_

_O ninja cospe uma enorme parede de água que se ergue e prepara-se pra cair em cima deles. Nesse momento..._

_- Raikiri! – e Kakashi corta ao meio a enorme parede de água._

_- O-O que?_

_- Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu! – e o ninja é aprisionado em uma jaula de madeira criada por Yamato._

_- D-Droga. Não acredito que conseguiram me prender._

_- Agora prove minha Zambatou!_

_E Suigetsu destrói a jaula com sua enorme espada._

_- N-Não acha que exagerou? – pergunta Naruto._

_- Calma. Usei o lado sem fio nele, vai sobreviver. – responde ele com um sorriso._

_- Bom, agora que a pausa acabou, vamos terminar essa represa pra podermos entregar esses nukenins e voltar pra vila. Sua vez, Yamato._

_- Tenho certeza que é a sua vez, senpai..._

_E mais uma missão completada... ou quase..._


	12. Decisão

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XII - Decisão_

_Já era noite quando voltaram a Konoha. Naruto perguntou se Kakashi p0dia liberá-lo do relatório da missão:_

_- Tem algo que preciso fazer, Kakashi-sensei. – diz ele, sério._

_- Decidiu-se então?_

_- Sim. Obrigado, sensei. – Naruto sorri para o Copy Ninja._

_- Certo, certo... – responde Kakashi como sempre – Boa sorte._

_- Até amanhã._

_- Do que se trata, Kakashi? – pergunta Yamato quando Naruto sai._

_- Amanhã ficaremos sabendo, certo? – e Kakashi sorri por baixo da máscara._

_Logo depois:_

_- Hinata, há alguém na porta._

_- Estou indo, otou-san._

_- Quem poderia ser a essa hora?_

_- Já saberemos, Neji._

_- N-Naruto-kun!_

_- Olá Hinata. Posso entrar? – pergunta Naruto sorrindo._

_- C-Claro. Entre._

_- Boa noite, Hiashi-san, Neji, Hanabi. Espero não estar incomodando._

_- De maneira alguma, jovem Uzumaki. Sente-se, por favor._

_- Obrigado._

_- Missão fácil pelo jeito hein?_

_- Até que foi, Neji. Apenas uns nukenins querendo inundar uma vila para forçar os moradores a vender as terras._

_- Que horrível._

_- Há muitas pessoas que fazem qualquer coisa por dinheiro ou poder, Hanabi. Uma de nossas missões como ninjas é impedir que tenham sucesso. Mas diga-me, Naruto, o que o traz à nossa casa a essa hora? Acredito que não veio para estudar._

_- Durante essa missão Kakashi-sensei me deu um conselho valioso. Então percebi o caminho que deveria tomar. Vim lhe dar minha resposta, Hiashi-san. – responde Naruto sorrindo._

_- E qual é ela, Uzumaki?_

_- Sim._

_- Entendo. – e agora é a vez do patriarca Hyuuga sorrir._

_- Do que estão falando, oji-sama?_

_- Lembram-se quando o jovem Uzumaki veio pedir a ajuda de Hinata?_

_- Claro._

_- O-O que isso tem a ver, otou-san?_

_- Naquele dia, Hinata..._

_- Sente-se, Uzumaki._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san._

_- O que gostaria de tratar comigo?_

_- É-É sobre a Hinata. A-Acredito que o senhor saiba que ela gosta de mim._

_- De fato, ela quase morreu por você._

_- Há muito tenho pensado, e talvez tenha pensado demais, sobre isso. Eu gosto dela, mas como amigo. Nunca a havia visto como mais que isso._

_- Mas, ultimamente, – continua Naruto, enquanto Hiashi apenas o escuta enquanto toma o chá – percebi que ninguém esteve tão próximo de mim, nem me entendeu tão bem, quanto sua filha. E que, na verdade, quase não a conheço. Mas eu quero conhece-la._

_- O que está me propondo, Uzumaki?_

_- Duas coisas, Hiashi-san. Uma, com o casamento do Kazekage e o convite para ser padrinho dele, preciso de alguém que me ensine o que fazer, já que todos sabem que nunca fui muito de seguir as regras._

_- De fato._

_- Como vocês são uma das mais tradicionais famílias de Konoha, peço sua autorização para que Hinata seja minha tutora e me ensine o que for preciso para que Gaara e Konoha se orgulhem de mim._

_- Não vejo por que não. Aliás, não creio que necessitasse minha autorização para isso._

_- Aí entra meu segundo pedido. Quero conhecer melhor a Hinata durante esse tempo, e entender o que sinto por ela. E, se acabar sendo mútuo, quero desde já pedir sua filha em namoro, Hiashi-san._

_- Um pedido um pouco estranho, jovem Uzumaki. – fala Hiashi um pouco surpreso – Mas vejo que, além de ser um grande ninja, está se tornando um verdadeiro homem. Só espero que não magoes minha filha._

_- É a última coisa que desejo, Hiashi-san._

_- Então aceito, e irei aguardar sua decisão de seguir em frente com este pedido de namoro._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san._

_- Vamos voltar para a sala então, Uzumaki._

_- ... e foi o que aconteceu. Por isso lhe disse aquele dia que o seu amigo era uma pessoa um pouco estranha._

_- Q-Quer d-dizer... – gagueja Hinata envergonhada..._

_- Sim, Hinata-chan. Assim sendo, Hiashi-san, qual é sua resposta?_

_- Como lhe disse aquele dia, você tornou-se um grande ninja, e tem se mostrado um grande homem também. E, desde que não magoe minha filha, não tenho porque negar seu pedido, jovem Uzumaki._

_- O-Otou-san..._

_- E v-você, Hinata-chan? Aceita namorar comigo? – pergunta Naruto segurando as mãos da kunoichi._

_- N-Naruto-kun... e-eu... é claro q-que eu aceito... – responde a jovem com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração acelerado._

_- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. – agradece Naruto enquanto abraça Hinata – Espero poder te fazer feliz._

_- Você já me faz, Naruto-kun._

_- Bem vindo à família, amigo._

_- Obrigado, Neji._

_- Só cuide bem da minha irmã, Naruto._

_- Pode deixar, Hanabi._

_- Agora acredito que gostariam de conversar a sós, não?_

_- Se permitir, gostaríamos de dar uma caminhada._

_- Sintam-se à vontade, meus filhos._

_Saem e caminham pelas ruas desertas, de mãos dadas. Chegam então a um parque, e sentam em um banco, abraçados._

_- A-Ainda não consigo acreditar, N-Naruto-kun... P-Parece um sonho..._

_- Se for um sonho, não me acorde, Hinata. Estou muito feliz que tudo tenha terminado assim._

_- M-Muitas vezes e-eu ficava te observando – começa a Hyuuga, aconchegada no peito do loiro, com um sorriso nos lábios – e imaginando como s-seria estar, assim, abraçada com você..._

_- Desculpe, Hinata-chan, não ter percebido antes..._

_- Tudo bem, Naruto, tudo bem..._

_- Então... é como você imaginava? – pergunta Naruto sorrindo enquanto faz carinho nos negros cabelos da jovem._

_- Não. É muito, m-muito melhor. M-Meu coração parece querer explodir de felicidade..._

_- Assim como o meu..._

_- Q-Queria ficar assim para sempre, - diz Hinata se levantando - m-mas acho melhor voltarmos. J-Já está ficando tarde..._

_- Tem razão. E eu cheguei da missão e fui direto falar com vocês. Estou precisando descansar. Embora estar com você seja tudo que quero agora._

_- Mas não esqueça que o casamento está chegando, e você ainda tem muito que aprender._

_- Com você me ensinando, tenho certeza que ficarei bem._

_Seguem, hora de mãos dadas, hora abraçados, de volta à casa de Hinata._

_- A-Até de manhã então, N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Até de manhã, Hinata-chan..._

_Ficam somente olhando um nos olhos do outro, sentindo sua felicidade refletida, sentindo como se suas vidas seriam diferentes, e melhores, a partir desse dia._

_Aproximam-se, sentindo a respiração um do outro, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro na noite fria, até que seus lábios se tocam, se tocam num beijo envergonhado, mas um beijo sincero, de felicidade e cumplicidade. Um beijo há muito aguardado._


	13. Reflexos

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XIII - Reflexos_

_Naruto acordou como se acordasse de um sonho. Relembrava tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, embora ainda não acreditasse totalmente. Sentou-se na cama, sorrindo. Imaginara muitas vezes como seria namorar com Sakura, mas nada do que havia sonhado chegava nem perto do que sentira com Hinata. Sentia-se até envergonhado pelo tanto que correra atrás da rosada quando havia alguém que gostava tanto dele, literalmente a poucos passos atrás._

_Mas estava feliz. Sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes agora. De muitas maneiras. Claro, continuaria a ir às missões, a comer rámen no Ichiraku, a treinar, a correr atrás do seu sonho de ser Hokage. Mas teria pra quem voltar das missões, com quem treinar e ir ao Ichiraku, alguém a acreditar no seu sonho. Sim, tudo seria diferente._

_Ao sair de casa, o sol parecia mais brilhante, as flores mais coloridas e os pássaros mais sonoros. Até não se importaria mais com as brincadeiras dos amigos, pois, afinal, acabaram tendo razão. Estava apaixonado por Hinata._

_- Parece que alguém viu um passarinho verde por aí... – ouviu uma voz acima dele dizer._

_- Olá, Kakashi-sensei! Diria que foi algo do tipo. - ri Naruto – Obrigado, sensei, pelo conselho._

_Kakashi desce da árvore, se aproxima do loiro e coloca a mão em seu ombro:_

_- Estou feliz que tenha decidido dessa forma, Naruto. – e Kakashi sorri por baixo da máscara – Somente quem já sentiu o amor escapar sabe o valor que ele tem. Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua metade._

_- Sensei..._

_- Bom, tenho que ir ver o Shikamaru. Só não se esqueça de continuar se esforçando como sempre, certo?_

_- Claro, sensei._

_- Até mais então. – e Kakashi sai andando._

_Naruto chega à casa dos Hyuuga:_

_- Bom dia, Hanabi. Como está?_

_- Bom dia, Naruto. Tudo bem e com você?_

_- Tudo muito bem. – e Naruto sorri para a garota._

_- Hinata está terminando seus afazeres. Entre, te faço companhia até ela terminar, nii-san._

_- Nii-san?_

_- Acho melhor te chamar de nii-san que gikei-san, não é?_

_- Vendo dessa forma, tudo bem então, imouto-chan._

_Hanabi sorri enquanto eles se sentam na sala:_

_- Neji também tem nos tratado assim, ultimamente. É um pouco estranho, vindo de você, mas fico feliz._

_- Bom dia, Naruto._

_- Bom dia, Neji. Como está?_

_- Tudo bem. Esperando a Hinata? Ela tem algumas coisas pra fazer, não quer ir treinar comigo?_

_- Claro, queria conversar com você mesmo._

_- Certo. Hanabi, avise que iremos voltar daqui umas duas horas, por favor._

_- Hai, nii-san. Divirtam-se._

_No caminho para o Campo de Treino 5:_

_- Então, Neji, você ainda não disse nada._

_- Não preciso dizer nada, Naruto. – e Neji sorri pro loiro – Estou feliz por Hinata. Ela sofreu, treinou e lutou muito para você reconhecê-la. E cada vez que você reconhecia o esforço e o crescimento dela, ela se esforçava ainda mais para conseguir alcançá-lo. A pequena e tímida Hinata cresceu e se tornou uma forte kunoichi, graças a você. Mas nunca a vimos tão alegre e radiante quanto nesta manhã._

_- Estou assim também, Neji. Hinata sempre foi especial pra mim, embora não dessa forma. Se eu tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-la melhor antes, ela não teria sofrido tanto por mim, tenho certeza._

_- O que passou, passou, Naruto. Vamos nos concentrar no futuro agora, certo?_

_- Certo._

_- Então é mesmo verdade? Ouvi alguns boatos, mas não quis acreditar..._

_- Escutando escondido, Kiba? Não faz muito seu estilo..._

_- Escondido? Ora essa, Neji. Estava passando e ouvi vocês conversando. Só isso._

_- Sei... bom, não tenho porque negar mais. Eu e Hinata estamos namorando._

_- Finalmente, hein? Me pergunto até hoje como você conseguiu ser tão baka e não perceber antes que ela gostava de você, Naruto._

_- Você mesmo respondeu. Eu era um baka._

_- Ainda é. – e veem Sasuke encostado numa árvore._

_- Você também? Será que todo mundo resolveu me seguir hoje?_

_- Nem vem, to esperando o Lee pra gente treinar no Campo 8, só escutei vocês conversando. Mas parabéns, Naruto, isso prova que você está crescendo._

_- Obrigado, Sasuke. Bom, eu e o Neji vamos treinar, nos falamos depois._

_- Certo, até mais._

_Cerca de três horas depois..._

_- Olá Hinata-chan, como está?_

_- B-Bom dia, Naruto-kun. Estou bem e você?_

_- Tudo bem. Mas muito melhor agora. – e sorri para a Hyuuga._

_- Finalmente. Onde vocês andaram?_

_- Como assim, Hanabi-sama? Eu disse que íamos treinar._

_- Duas horas. Não três._

_- Nos empolgamos um pouco, só isso. Naruto é um bom adversário._

_- Você também._

_- Fico feliz que estejam se entendendo – diz Hinata sorrindo._

_- Vamos estudar então?_

_- Agora? Já está quase na hora do almoço. – reclama Hinata._

_- Vamos almoçar então. – devolve Naruto._

_- Concordo com isso._

_- Eu e Hanabi vamos preparar alguma coisa então. Papai não está, então não precisamos fazer nada muito formal._

_- Por mim tudo bem. Só vou em casa tomar um banho. – diz Neji._

_- Eu também vou dar um pulo em casa, então._

_- S-Se quiser pode tomar banho a-aqui, Naruto-kun. – diz Hinata corando._

_- N-Não tem problema?_

_- Claro que não, Naruto. – responde Hanabi._

_- Bom, eu volto daqui a alguns minutos. Até mais. – e Neji sai._

_- Bem... Hinata-chan... o-onde..._

_- T-Temos um onsen n-nos fundos... p-por aqui, N-Naruto-kun._

_- Pode me trazer uma toalha?_

_- C-Claro, j-já volto._

_Quando a morena volta, encontra ele já dentro do onsen..._

_- N-Naruto-kun! – surpreende-se ela, já envergonhada._

_- Que foi, Hinata?_

_- N-Não d-devia esperar eu s-sair p-primeiro?_

_- Por q...- então ele se toca e fica vermelho – Ah... sei... desculpe Hinata, é que estou acostumado com onsens separados, desculpe._

_- T-T-Tudo b-bem, Naruto-kun... – diz ela sem olhar pra ele – H-Hanabi e eu v-vamos fazer o almoço. L-Logo estará pronto._

_- Obrigado, Hinata-chan._

_O almoço foi divertido, com todos rindo (embora Neji no máximo sorrisse) e Naruto elogiando a comida das Hyuuga. À tarde, estudaram, com Naruto fazendo uma revisão do que havia aprendido até o momento. Hanabi fora chamada para uma missão (a qual ela esperava que não fosse procurar outro gato), e Neji disse que iria treinar. À tardinha, depois e estudarem, ficaram namorando no jardim um tempo, depois decidiram dar uma volta pela cidade e jantar._

_- Ichiraku de novo, Naruto-kun?_

_- Você me conhece, não conhece? Eles têm a melhor comida de Konoha. Quase tão boa quanto a sua, Hinata-chan._

_- O-Ora, Naruto, q-que isso... e a Hanabi me ajudou também._

_- Ela está aprendendo com você, não está? – sorri Naruto para a jovem – E me lembro de ter te dito uma vez quando éramos crianças que você cozinhava muito bem e daria uma ótima esposa. Parece que eu tinha razão, não é?_

_- V-Você l-lembra disso, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hinata surpresa._

_- De todos os poucos momentos que passamos juntos. Tenho me lembrado de cada um deles. E me sinto cada vez mais idiota de ter demorado tanto pra nos dar uma chance._

_- Já conversamos sobre isso... – reponde ela sorrindo – Q-Quero pensar somente no agora, em estarmos juntos._

_- Eu também, Hinata-chan._

_Então eles chegam no Ichiraku. Fechado._

_- Nani? Como assim, "Fechado"?_

_- S-Será que está tudo bem com Teuchi-san?_

_- Já vamos descobrir. – e Naruto bate na porta lateral – Alô! Têm alguém aí? Ooooi?_

_- Naruto? – pergunta uma voz atrás dele._

_- Ayame? Está tudo bem? Por que o Ichiraku está fechado?_

_- Calma, Naruto. Precisamos fazer algumas pequenas reformas e por isso estamos em outro lugar hoje. Se quiserem, venham comigo que levo vocês._

_- Oba, menos mal, certo, Hinata-chan?_

_- C-Claro, Naruto-kun._

_- É verdade então o que toda a Vila está comentando? Que vocês estão juntos?_

_- T-Toda a Vila? – pergunta Hinata surpresa._

_- Ah sim. É o assunto do momento. A herdeira dos Hyuuga namorando com o problemático herói de Konoha? Todo mundo quer saber se é verdade._

_- Bom, se perguntarem, pode dizer que é sim. – diz Naruto sorrindo e abraçando a kunoichi._

_- Desculpem as luzes apagadas, ainda estamos fazendo as ligações, mas já estará pronto. – desculpa-se Ayame quando entram no restaurante às escuras - Então é oficial, vocês estão mesmo namorando sério?_

_- Sim, seríssimo. – diz Naruto e beija de leve a morena de olhos lilases._

_Nesse momento as luzes se acendem:_

_- Surpresa! – gritam todos os seus amigos que estão ali. O beijo interrompido pela expressão de surpresa dos dois é mais que suficiente para provar que os boatos que há tanto tempo corriam por Konoha são verdadeiros._

_- P-P-Pessoal? – exclama Hinata morrendo de vergonha._

_- O-O que estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta Naruto constrangido._

_- Comemorando o fato de vocês dois finalmente terem assumido, Naruto._

_- S-Sakura?_

_- Desculpe pela surpresa, Naruto. Mas todos nós queríamos mostrar o quanto estamos felizes por vocês._

_- Iruka-sensei..._

_- Neji pediu minha ajuda e do Sasuke, já que fomos os primeiros a ficar sabendo. – diz Kiba, com Akamaru pulando ao redor dele – Daí fomos falar com a Sakura. A idéia da surpresa foi do Shikamaru, na verdade._

_- Você tinha que me arrumar mais um problema, hein? – comenta o Nara enquanto avança e abraça o amigo – Mas esse eu gostei de ter que resolver._

_- Parabéns, Hinata._

_- K-Kurenai-sensei?_

_- Fico feliz por finalmente estarem juntos, minha querida. Vi de perto o quanto você cresceu por causa dele. – diz a ninja de olhos vermelhos enquanto abraça sua ex-aluna._

_- É isso mesmo, Naruto. – diz Tsunade – Tive alguns problemas reorganizando as missões nesses últimos dias para que todos os seus amigos pudessem estar aqui hoje._

_Todos estavam ali. Os Nove Novatos: Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji. Lee, Neji e Tenten. Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi. Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Ebisu, Shizune e Tsunade. Teuchi e Ayame. Yamato, Sai, Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu. Hiashi e Hanabi. Seus amigos, antigos e novos. Sua família._

_- P-Pessoal... n-nem sei o que dizer..._

_- Não precisa dizer nada, jovem Uzumaki. – diz Hiashi aproximando-se de Naruto - O Sandaime falava sempre do Espírito do Fogo, e há tempos não via ninguém com tamanho espírito como você. Tenho orgulho que você e minha filha estejam juntos. – e curva-se para o loiro._

_- Todos nós sempre torcemos pra que vocês acabassem juntos, embora você vivesse correndo atrás da Testuda. – diz Ino._

_- Mas isso são águas passadas, amigo. – diz Sasuke._

_- Nós quatro não somos daqui, - diz Juugo se aproximando com seus amigos – mas se não fosse por você não teríamos um lugar pra chamar de lar. Nossos agradecimentos, e todos desejamos que sejam felizes._

_- Isso é o que todos desejamos pra vocês dois. – diz Chouji._

_- P-Pessoal, v-vocês nos deixam s-sem jeito assim... – diz Hinata totalmente vermelha._

_- Pela surpresa ou por pegarmos vocês dois se beijando? – brinca Ino._

_- Ino! Não ligue pra ela, Hinata, todos sempre torcemos por você. – diz Shino._

_- A-Amigos... o-obrigado... obrigado... – começa Naruto emocionado – Eu, o garoto da Kyuubi, lutei muito pra conquistar a confiança de cada um de vocês. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto me alegra ver vocês aqui, e saber que apesar de tudo, todos vocês se importam comigo. Muito obrigado._

_- Vê se vai chorar ainda, baka._

_- Vê se cala a boca, teme. – e todos riem._

_- E agora – dizem Teuchi e Ayame - vamos comer!_

_Foi uma surpresa, e uma felicidade, da qual Naruto e Hinata sempre iriam se lembrar._


	14. Suna

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XIV - Suna_

_Os dias seguintes passaram voando. Naruto passara as manhãs treinando, as tardes estudando e as noites namorando com Hinata. Foram dias despreocupados e alegres, como ele sempre sonhara. E cada dia que passava com a morena mais especial ela se tornava para ele._

_Por fim, chegara o momento. Dali a dois dias seria o casamento de Gaara. A "Nova Geração" de Konoha fora toda convidada, bem como a Hokage e os membros mais importantes da Vila. Alguns já haviam partido, outros iriam mais tarde. Naruto partiria em poucos minutos, juntamente com Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke e, claro, Hinata._

_- Digam o que quiserem, Naruto, mas você continua sendo sempre o atrasado._

_- Desculpa, desculpa, Sakura. É que não conseguia encontrar as alianças... – responde ele sem jeito._

_- Não faltaria mais nada você chegar em Suna sem as alianças... – comenta Sasuke._

_- Certo, certo, sem brigas. Vamos indo que temos um longo caminho pela frente. – diz Kakashi._

_- Só fica de olho nesses dois, já não aguento mais tanta melação._

_- Como se você e a Sakura não fossem iguais, teme._

_- Naruto!_

_- V-Verdade, Sakura. L-Logo que vocês começaram a namorar viviam grudados._

_- Se pra eles era tão bom quanto está sendo pra nós, não os culpo, Hinata-chan. – diz Naruto enquanto beija Hinata._

_- Certo, certo... Vamos indo então._

_A viagem foi tranqüila, sem surpresas nem nada, embora à noite cada casal quisesse uma barraca e Kakashi tivesse que os separar em uma barraca para os garotos e outra para as garotas. Em pouco mais de dia e meio estavam chegando à Vila Oculta da Areia._

_- Nossa! – anima-se Sakura – Veja como a Vila está enfeitada!_

_- E quantas pessoas! De todos os países._

_- Era de se esperar, Naruto. – diz Kakashi - Não é todo dia que um dos Cinco Grandes Kages se casa._

_Próximo à Praça Principal são recebidos por Baki e Kankuro:_

_- Boa tarde, amigos. Fico feliz que tenham chegado a salvo._

_- Olá Baki, Kankuro. Como estão as coisas por aqui?_

_- Corridas, Naruto, corridas. Há anos não tínhamos tantas pessoas em Suna._

_- Verdade. Kankuro, quer mostrar as acomodações para nossos amigos?_

_- Claro, Baki. Venham comigo, por favor. – e seguem para o norte da cidade._

_- Toda hora chega alguém que Baki e eu temos que receber, estou ficando cansado já..._

_- E como está o Gaara?_

_- Acredite ou não, nervoso como nunca. – ri Kankuro – Hey Temari, por que você e o preguiçoso não mostram os quartos pra eles?_

_- Olá Temari. Shikamaru? Você ajudando?_

_- Humpf... é só problema atrás de problema..._

_- Não liga, Sakura, eu estou obrigando ele. Tá difícil, mas às vezes ele se anima. Isso quando não tenho que sair procurar onde ele foi tirar um cochilo._

_- Tentando mudar o preguiça-humana? Boa sorte nisso..._

_- Concordo com o Sasuke. – ri Naruto._

_- Bom pessoal – diz Temari quando chegam a uma das casas – esse é o Bairro dos Convidados que construímos para o casamento. Vocês ficarão nessa casa. Não é muito grande, mas tem cinco quartos._

_- O-Obrigada, Temari. – agradece Hinata._

_- E o Gaara?_

_- No escritório, cuidando dos últimos preparativos. Pediu pra você ir vê-lo quando chegasse._

_- Certo, vou lá então. Até depois, Hinata-chan. – e dá um beijo na garota._

_- Ora, ora... Então é sério? Achei que o Shikamaru estivesse exagerando. – cochicha Temari pra Sakura._

_- Não viu nada, esse dois não se desgrudam mais._

_Naruto bate na porta:_

_- Entre! Só aviso que estou sem tempo!_

_- Sem tempo para um amigo, Kazekage?_

_- Naruto! – diz o ruivo virando-se – Finalmente chegou! Como estás?_

_- Tudo bem, e com você?_

_- Nem me fale. – começa ele pedindo pra Naruto sentar-se – Uma pilha de nervos. Se eu não amasse tanto a Matsuri acho que desistiria e cancelaria tudo._

_- Sei o que quer dizer._

_- Ah sim... – diz Gaara sorrindo – Já estamos sabendo. Parabéns, Naruto. Estou feliz por você, meu amigo._

_- Obrigado, Gaara. Eu tenho que lhe agradecer também. Acho que se não fosse o seu casamento talvez não tomasse jeito e me decidisse._

_- Que bom. Aliás, isso facilita as coisas._

_- Como assim?_

_- O padrinho não pode subir sozinho ao altar. A madrinha é a Temari, e ela, sabe-se lá como, convenceu o Shikamaru a ir com ela. Achei que você acabaria pedindo pra Sakura te acompanhar, mas acho que não vai precisar, não é?_

_- Verdade. Temari e Shikamaru estão sérios então?_

_- Não assumem nada, mas todos sabemos._

_- Sei como é, – ri Naruto – eu e Hinata fomos assim também. – e ambos riem._

_- Hinata também me ajudou com as alianças. Espero que gostem, não foi fácil escolher._

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Serão especiais, porque foram vocês que escolheram, meu amigo._

_- Bem... – diz Naruto levantando – vejo que ainda tem muito o que fazer. Vou dar uma volta na Vila e ver quem está por aí. Nos vemos amanhã, certo?_

_- Claro, até amanhã, Naruto._

_Passeando pela Vila, Naruto reviu vários conhecidos: o Raikage, com Samui, Shii e Killer-Bee; a Mizukage, acompanhada por Choujuuro; Koyuki Kazehana, a princesa do País da Neve; Haruna, a princesa do País dos Vegetais; o Hoshikage, do País do Urso; Toki, Senhora do País das Aves; e muitos outros conhecidos. Recordou as várias aventuras que viveu para conhecê-los, e os laços de amizade que se formaram._

_Hinata. Ainda tinha que convidá-la. Esperava que aceitasse._

_- E aí, Naruto, como está o Gaara?_

_- Bem nervoso, Kakashi-sensei, mas feliz. – sorri Naruto – Hinata, tem algo que quero te pedir._

_- C-Claro, o que é, Naruto-kun?_

_- Quer ir ao altar comigo?_

_- O quê? – surpreendem-se os outros._

_- C-C-Como é q-que é? – e Hinata fica vermelha._

_- Nani? O que foi? Por que todos estão com essas caras?_

_- Por quê? __–__ Sakura parte pra cima do loiro __–__ vocês mal começaram a namorar e já tá falando em casamento?_

_- C-Calmaí, Sakura... __–__ Naruto tenta explicar._

_- Na verdade, - comenta Kakashi sem se abalar __–__ o que Naruto quis dizer foi se Hinata quer subir ao altar como madrinha, já que ele como padrinho deve subir acompanhado._

_- É isso mesmo, Naruto?_

_- Sim, sim... pode me soltar agora, Sakura? – pede Naruto, quase sem ar._

_- Claro. __–__ e, pra variar, Sakura acerta uma cacetada que quase enterra Naruto no chão __–__ E isso foi por não perguntar as coisas direito._

_- Aaaiii Sakuraaa-chaan..._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Desculpe, Hinata, se me expressei mal..._

_- T-Tudo bem - sorri a morena._

_- Você aceita me acompanhar?_

_- Claro._

_- Que bom. Ah, a propósito, a outra madrinha vai ser a Temari, e adivinhem quem vai com ela? O Shikamaru._

_- Ora essa... aquele preguiçoso resolveu se mexer?_

_- Pelo que o Gaara me contou, Sasuke, foi ela que meio que obrigou ele – ri Naruto acompanhado pelos outros._

_- Bem pessoal, vamos comer pra dormirmos logo, amanhã levantaremos cedo pra ajudar no que for preciso, porque o casamento será à tarde._

_- Certo, sensei. – e todos saem pra jantar._


	15. Casamento

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XV - Casamento_

_A manhã fora corrida. Ajudaram Kankuro e Temari a receber os últimos convidados e a terminar a decoração da Vila. Fora que Naruto sempre estava cercado por algum conhecido, querendo saber como ele estava e quem era a bela morena da qual ele não desgrudava. Por algum motivo quase todos ficavam surpresos ao saber que Hinata e ele estavam namorando._

_Ele e Hinata almoçaram com Gaara, Matsuri, Temari e Shikamaru. Aproveitaram para repassar como seria tudo na hora da cerimônia. Percebia-se que os noivos estavam nervosos, esperando que tudo desse certo. Mas também que estavam muito felizes._

_Depois do almoço ajudaram a terminar a decoração na Praça Principal e a transportar os ingredientes para o jantar, que já estava começando a ser preparado._

_Finalmente chegara o momento. Naruto estava pronto, vestido com uma túnica laranja com detalhes azuis, típica de Suna. Ele a princípio estranhara a escolha feita por Hinata, já que imaginara que iria vestir um yukata ou um kimono, mas depois ele aprendera que os costumes em Suna eram diferentes. E até que ele ficara bem assim._

_Ele e Sasuke (usando uma versão mais clean de sua roupa de ronin, com o mon dos Uchiha nas costas) estavam esperando as garotas terminarem de se arrumar, quando surgiu Kakashi, com uma roupa muito parecida com a que ele usava quando era jovem._

_- Ainda não estão prontas?_

_- Esperava algo diferente, Kakashi?_

_- Desse jeito vamos chegar atrasado, sensei..._

_- Calma, calma... não se deve apressar uma mulher quando está se vestindo. Normalmente o resultado compensa._

_E eis que as duas saem do quarto, e Kakashi não podia ter mais razão: ambas estavam lindas. Sakura usando uma versão longa de sua roupa normal, com detalhes e um corte no estilo chinês. E Hinata com uma túnica rosa, com uma versão mais leve de um yukata nas cores prata e roxo por cima, e o cabelo preso em uma trança._

_- Uau... você está linda, Hinata-chan..._

_- Você também, Sakura..._

_- O-Obrigada, Naruto-kun..._

_- Ora rapazes, vão ficar nos elogiando ou vamos prestigiar o casamento?_

_- Sakura tem razão. E você e Hinata têm que chegar antes e acertar os últimos detalhes com o Kazekage._

_- Certo, certo, já estamos indo, Kakashi._

_Depois:_

_- Se continuar andando pra lá e pra cá desse jeito, vai abrir um buraco no chão._

_- Eu sei, Naruto – diz o ruivo usando uma túnica vermelha com azul e detalhes cinzas – mas não consigo ficar calm... – e nessa hora olha pros dois que acabaram de chegar – Ora essa, sou eu e Matsuri ou são vocês que vão casar hoje afinal?_

_- C-Como assim? – perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo._

_- Realmente Gaara, parece que os noivos são esses dois. – comenta Temari chegando, em uma versão prata e dourada de sua roupa normal - Formam um belo casal, certo, Shikamaru?_

_- Já vi que daqui uns tempos esses dois que vão causar problemas... – diz o preguiça-humana, vestindo uma túnica azul e verde._

_- S-Sem brincadeiras, pessoal... – pede Hinata, envergonhada._

_- I-Isso mesmo. Como está tudo? Estão prontos? – pergunta Naruto mudando de assunto._

_- Sim, viemos avisar que Matsuri já está pronta. Devemos ir pro altar agora._

_- Vamos lá então – diz o ruivo respirando fundo._

_Os cinco seguem para o altar montado em um dos cantos da Praça Principal, onde o sacerdote já os aguardava. Naruto ficou impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas presentes, de todos os países. Os Kages e os Daimyos estavam logo à frente, com os parentes e amigos próximos dos noivos. Estava um pouco constrangido, ainda mais que ouvira diversos comentários do tipo "o loiro e a morena até parecem os noivos" no caminho da casa de Gaara até o altar._

_Então a música começou a tocar. E do outro lado da praça surgiu Matsuri cercada pelas damas de honra. Estava linda em um vestido branco de mangas longas, usando um obi rosa e dourado e brincos de pérola. Naruto olhou para Gaara, que parecia hipnotizado, olhando a jovem se aproximando do altar._

_Quando Matsuri chegou, a música cessou e ela e Gaara deram as mãos. Então o sacerdote começou:_

_- Hoje é um dia importante. Não apenas para essas duas almas que irão se unir, mas para todos nós. Estamos todos aqui como irmãos, em paz, para celebrar o casamento de Gaara e Matsuri._

_- Dois jovens que, em meio ao sofrimento e solidão, descobriram o respeito, a amizade, o amor um pelo outro. Dois jovens, que sentem que seu destino só estará completo quando os dois se tornarem um só. Dois jovens, que já sentem seus corações baterem em um mesmo compasso, mas querem dividir essa alegria com todos os seus amigos. O sol começou a se pôr, façam seus juramentos._

_- Matsuri, nunca imaginei encontrar alguém como você, alguém por quem eu me apaixonaria e que me faria tão feliz. Seja minha esposa, e que nossas vidas sejam uma só. – Gaara faz seu pedido._

_- Gaara, o medo que sentia por você se tornou admiração, amizade e, por fim, amor. Vi você se tornando respeitado, vi como cada pessoa que passava a confiar em você enchia seu coração de alegria. Quero fazer parte de sua vida, para sempre. – é a resposta de Matsuri._

_- Sendo essa a vontade dos dois, que ninguém possa contrariá-los. Temari, você é a madrinha._

_Shikamaru alcança uma fita dourada para Temari, que amarra os pulsos de Gaara e Matsuri, dizendo:_

_- Que seus destinos e suas vidas sejam amarrados como essa fita está sendo amarrada, e nada possa separá-los._

_- Naruto, você é o padrinho._

_Hinata entrega a caixa com as alianças para Naruto, que as entrega para o casal, dizendo:_

_- Que essas alianças representem o ciclo sem fim de seu amor um pelo outro, que não acaba nunca, apenas se torna mais forte._

_Os dois trocam as alianças então, jurando ao mesmo tempo:_

_- Que todos os nossos amigos aqui presentes sejam testemunhas de nosso amor e nosso desejo de sermos um, para sempre._

_- Podem se beijar, e sejam felizes._

_Gaara e Matsuri então se beijam, sendo aplaudidos e ovacionados pelos presentes, enquanto o sol termina de entrar no horizonte. A música começa, mesas, comidas e bebidas são trazidos para a praça, e a comemoração tem início._

_- Sabe, Hinata... – comenta Naruto após o jantar, enquanto observam o Kazekage e Matsuri dançando no centro da Praça Principal – fico me perguntando se um dia teremos algo assim..._

_- Como assim, Naruto-kun... – pergunta a morena._

_- Um casamento perfeito, com todos os nossos amigos reunidos, comemorando conosco..._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Sei que talvez ainda vá levar um tempo pra chegarmos nesse ponto – sorri o loiro encabulado – mas, quando acontecer, espero que seja assim._

_- E será. – diz Hinata, um pouco ruborizada - Nossos amigos de todos os países estarão presentes, testemunhando o quão especial será o nosso futuro. A-Afinal, eu estarei me casando com o Rokudaime Hokage._

_- Obrigado mais uma vez, Hinata. – diz Naruto olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos – Obrigado por sempre acreditar em mim._

_- Assim como você sempre acreditou em mim._

_E eles trocam um beijo, uma promessa, sob uma lua prateada e uma chuva de fogos de artifício._


	16. Genins

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XVI - Genins_

_Alguns dias depois, Naruto voltava de uma missão de patrulha na fronteira norte do País do Fogo. Ele e seu grupo estavam reportando-se à Godaime:_

_- Então é isso. Fico feliz que tudo esteja bem na fronteira norte. Estão dispensados! Menos você, Naruto._

_- O que foi, Tsunade Baa-chan? – pergunta Naruto quando os outros membros saem._

_- Acho que já disse pra não me chamar assim, não foi, Naruto?_

_- Desculpe, desculpe... – implora Naruto vendo a morte nos olhos da Hokage..._

_- Certo... O que achou da missão, Naruto? – pergunta a Godaime, séria._

_- Simples, sem problemas. Por quê?_

_- Apesar de ter derrotado Madara e tudo o mais, você ainda é um Genin. Ainda tem que realizar missões de baixo nível e estar sob as ordens de Chuunins menos experientes que você. Isso não te incomoda?_

_- Pra ser sincero, sim. Embora eu não seja do tipo feito pra liderar._

_- Isso é verdade. Mas, tenho uma novidade pra você. Em um mês teremos um novo Chuunin Shiken, e eu quero que você participe._

_- Chuunin Shiken? – pergunta Naruto, surpreso._

_- Exato._

_- Mas é preciso de um time de 3 Genins para participar._

_- Isso não será problema. Entrem! – ordena Tsunade._

_A porta se abre e duas pessoas entram na sala._

_- Sasuke? Hanabi?_

_- Estes serão seus companheiros de time, Naruto. Você e Sasuke não participaram de mais nenhum Chuunin Shiken depois do ataque de Orochimaru, e Hiashi insistiu que Hanabi participasse esse ano, para adquirir mais experiência._

_- Olá, Naruto-nii-san. Estou feliz de poder participar com você. – diz a garota sorrindo._

_- Eu preciso de um time pra poder participar, então não vejo problema nenhum. – diz Sasuke._

_- Tecnicamente vocês não participarão de missões, serão um time apenas para o torneio. Mas devem ter um responsável Chuunin, logo..._

_- Logo eu vou tentar impedir que vocês dois se matem durante os treinos. – diz Sakura entrando na sala._

_- Vocês dois devem se lembrar, mas como é a primeira vez de Hanabi no Chuunin Shiken, quer explicar como será, Shizune?_

_- Hai! Basicamente serão três fases: prova escrita, para analisar a capacidade mental dos Genins; uma missão em grupo, para analisar a capacidade de trabalharem em equipe; e o torneio, para analisar a capacidade individual de cada um. Normalmente somente o vencedor é promovido, mas caso os Kages concordem que algum outro participante seja promissor, ele pode ser promovido também, embora seja raro de acontecer._

_- Algo contra, Naruto?_

_- De forma alguma, Godaime._

_- Então está certo. Vocês terão um mês, não apenas para se aperfeiçoarem, mas para formarem um time coeso, entendido?_

_- Hai! – respondem todos._

_- Dispensados então!_

_Depois que saem do prédio:_

_- E-Espero não atrapalhar vocês._

_- Não se preocupe, Hanabi. Você é uma Hyuuga, só isso já te coloca em vantagem. Então, como nossa capitã, o que planeja pra nós, Sakura?_

_- Ora, não está reclamando por que eu que vou mandar em você? Realmente Hanabi, sua irmã fez maravilhas com esse cabeça-dura._

_- Isso é verdade. – responde Sasuke_

_- De qualquer forma, amanhã começamos o treinamento. Quero ver todos no Campo 2, certo?_

_- Certo, certo... Vamos indo, Hanabi, ainda não vi a Hinata depois que saí em missão. Até amanhã pra vocês!_

_- Então, Hanabi... – pergunta Naruto enquanto vão andando – Por que seu time não vai participar do Chuunin Shiken com você?_

_- Como começamos há pouco tempo, não estamos preparados. M-Mas papai acha que seria bom eu participar, falou com a Godaime-sama, que concordou em me colocar no seu time, Naruto-nii-san._

_- Entendo. Bom, tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem. Só temos que melhorar nosso trabalho em equipe, certo? – sorri Naruto._

_- Certo! – anima-se a jovem._

_Em casa:_

_- Naruto-kun! Como está?_

_- Tudo bem, Hinata-chan. E por aqui?_

_- T-Tudo bem também. Já está sabendo? – pergunta Hinata olhando para a irmã._

_- Estou sim. Acabamos de vir da sala da Hokage. É um pouco estranho, mas acho que todos vamos nos sair bem._

_- Espero que sim, Naruto-kun. Quer entrar? Estou terminando de preparar um chá._

_- É claro, Hinata-chan._

_No outro dia de manhã..._

_- Uaahhhh..._

_- Ainda com sono, Naruto?_

_- Por que a Sakura tinha que marcar o treino pra tão cedo? – resmunga o loiro - Aliás, cadê ela?_

_- Foi pegar a Hanabi. E conversar com o Hiashi, pelo que eu sei._

_- Entendo. Bom, enquanto isso vou tirar um cochilo, então. – diz Naruto já se se encostando a uma árvore._

_- Pode ir levantando que nós já chegamos. – diz Sakura chegando._

_- Bom dia pessoal. – cumprimenta Hanabi._

_- Bom dia, Sasuke. Bom dia, Naruto-kun._

_- Hinata? Vai treinar conosco?_

_- Hai. Sakura achou melhor, já que Hanabi precisa de alguém para ajudá-la com os jutsos Hyuuga, não é? – sorri Hinata para a irmã._

_- Sim, nee-san! – sorri ela de volta._

_- Certo então. O que vamos fazer, capitã? – pergunta Sasuke._

_- Primeiro vamos repassar o que vocês andavam treinando. Sasuke?_

_- Basicamente, andei treinando com Juugo e Lee. Velocidade e defesa._

_- Naruto?_

_- Hinata tem me ajudado a melhorar meu controle de chakra._

_- Hanabi?_

_- T-Também... controle de chakra e jutsos._

_- Em que nível você está?_

_- B-Bem..._

_- Ela já está aprendendo o Juuroku Shou com Neji-nii-san e papai e eu estou ensinando o Rokujyuu Yonshou pra ela. – responde Hinata._

_- Certo. Nesse caso, acho que devemos começar mantendo isso e treinar nosso trabalho em equipe, então. Naruto, faça alguns clones, você vai treinar tanto com Sasuke quanto ajudar Hanabi no treino dela, certo? Vamos começar então..._

_E, realmente, esse foi só o começo..._


	17. Chuunin Shiken

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XVII - Chuunin Shiken_

_O mês passara voando. O time de Naruto tinha treinado duro, todos estavam mais experientes pelo contato e o grupo estava bem coeso. A jovem Hanabi mostrara ter uma grande força de vontade, bem característica dos Hyuuga. Sakura podia se sentir orgulhosa, pelo que conseguira em tão pouco tempo._

_Shikamaru e Temari eram os responsáveis pela organização novamente, mas apenas desejaram sorte para Naruto, já que não podiam fornecer detalhes do exame._

_A primeira fase fora, novamente, a prova escrita. O examinador esse ano não fora Ibiki, mas Iruka, o que pareceu tranqüilizar Naruto. Embora, mais uma vez, ele tenha passado de raspão._

_A segunda fase fora, também, na chamada Floresta da Morte, mas desta vez consistia em localizar alguns prisioneiros, resgatá-los e levá-los em segurança até o centro do campo. Nada muito complicado quando se tem Byakugan e Sharingan no mesmo grupo._

_Passadas essas duas fases, sobraram apenas 6 times na disputa: o time de Naruto, o time de Konohamaru, 2 times de Suna, um de Kumo e um de Iwa. Teriam ainda cerca de uma semana para terminarem de se preparar, enquanto os Kages chegavam a Konoha e tudo ficava pronto._

_- Ainda não acredito que conseguimos! – exclama Hanabi feliz._

_- Ora, e você tinha alguma dúvida? – pergunta Naruto sorrindo._

_- Deixa ela, Naruto-kun. Você também está feliz, só não quer demonstar._

_- É claro que estou feliz, Hinata-chan. Finalmente a parte chata passou e vai começar a diversão._

_- Assim que se fala, nii-san! – diz uma voz atrás deles._

_- Konohamaru? Parabéns por chegarem às finais._

_- Obrigado, nii-san. Vê se chega nas finais, pra gente se enfrentar._

_- Isso se você não cair fora antes._

_- Você me treinou bem, Naruto. Isso não vai acontecer._

_- Boa sorte então. – deseja Naruto enquanto o garoto sai correndo._

_- Ele não lembra alguém? Um garoto hiperativo, cabeça-dura e que vivia espalhando pra todos que iria virar Hokage? – sorri Hinata pro loiro._

_- Eu sei. Ele é como eu era. E isso pode ser um problema. Mas nada que não consigamos lidar, certo Hanabi?_

_- Hai, nii-san!_

_- Então, vamos fazer algum treino diferente durante essa semana?_

_- No nível da Hanabi, ela não deverá ter muitos problemas. Talvez apenas melhorar um pouco a velocidade do Rokujyuu Yonshou, o que acha?_

_- Vamos nos dedicar a melhorar isso então, certo?_

_- Certo, nee-san!_

_Véspera das finais. Tarde._

_- Não sabia que ia participar esse ano, Naruto._

_- Pois é... Tsunade acha que eu devo começar a levar as coisas mais a sério, se quiser mesmo chegar a Hokage um dia._

_- Entendo. É uma pena..._

_- C-Como assim, Gaara? – surpreende-se Naruto._

_- Tínhamos bons ninjas de Suna esse ano, mas com você e Sasuke participando, eles vão ter poucas chances._

_- Acho que deveriam se preocupar menos conosco. Konoha tem outras boas surpresas._

_- Verdade?_

_- Você verá, amanhã..._

_Véspera das finais. Noite._

_- Então, Uzumaki. O que acha de Hanabi?_

_- Não se preocupe, Hiashi-san. Ela se sairá bem amanhã._

_- Só espero não ter que enfrentar você ou o Sasuke logo, nii-san._

_- Realmente. Apesar de ainda serem Genins o nível de vocês dois está bem acima disso. – comenta Neji._

_- Hanabi não deve se preocupar somente comigo ou o Sasuke._

_- Konohamaru?_

_- Ele mesmo, Hinata-chan. O garoto é bom, e sabe quase tudo que eu sei._

_- Então não deve ser difícil. – diz Neji._

_- Ha ha ha... muito engraçado, Neji..._

_- Bom, desejo sorte a vocês, meus filhos._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san._

_- Obrigada, Otou-san._

_Dia das finais._

_Como haviam 18 competidores, foi decidio entre os Kages que Naruto e Sasuke, por serem reconhecidamente os mais fortes, entrariam apenas na fase semifinal. Com isso, sobraram 16 ninjas, divididos aleatoriamente em 8 chaves. Assim poderiam observar melhor os outros participantes._

_- Não gostei. – reclama um emburrado Naruto._

_- M-Mas você sabe que é melhor assim, Naruto-kun. – Hinata tenta consolá-lo._

_- Hinata tem razão. – comenta Sakura - Os Kages decidiram assim para motivar melhor os outros participantes. A final deles será praticamente contra vocês._

_- Eu também não gostei disso. Mas pelo menos posso descansar enquanto eles lutam._

_- Isso é porque você continua preguiçoso, teme._

_- De qualquer forma, as oitavas já vão começar, é melhor irmos logo._

_Os quatro de Konoha passaram fácil pelas oitavas. Konohamaru e Hanabi enfrentaram ninjas de Suna, Udon uma de Kumo e Moegi um de Iwa._

_As quartas de finais já foram mais complicadas. Konohamaru passou por seu oponente de Kumo, Hanabi por outro de Suna, Udon venceu uma ninja de Iwa, mas Moegi foi derrotada por um de Suna._

_Nas semifinais A, como foram denominadas, Udon acabou derrotado pelo ninja de Suna, enquanto, na outra ponta da tabela, Konohamaru preparava-se para enfrentar Hanabi._

_- Soube que Naruto ajudou no treino dos dois..._

_- Verdade, Kazekage, – responde Tsunade – embora ele só tenha ajudado a jovem Hyuuga durante o último mês._

_- E mesmo assim ela chegou às semifinais? Interessante... – comenta a Mizukage._

_- Ele não é o neto do Sandaime Hokage?_

_- Ele mesmo, Tsuchikage._

_- Bom, veremos o quão bons eles são. – diz o Raikage._

_Na arena:_

_- Então você é o pupilo do nii-san?_

_- Digo o mesmo. Ele te ajudou esses últimos dias, não foi?_

_- Um pouco. Ele me avisou pra tomar cuidado com você, então vou lutar sério._

_- Como quiser, Hanabi._

_A kunoichi inicia arremessando duas kunais, mas o Sarutobi rebate. _

_- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - ele cria um clone e parte pra cima dela._

_Ela desvia dos golpes, conseguindo acertá-lo com o juuken, fazendo o clone desaparecer. Konohamaru então cria 2 clones e avança contra a Hyuuga, que desvia de todos os golpes graças e, ao Byakugan, acertando os pontos de chakra com facilidade e derrubando todos. Ele se afasta, criando mais 3 clones e cercando a Hyuuga. Todos arremessam suas kunais nesse momento._

_- Shugo Hakke: Rokujyuu Yonshou! - e a jovem rebate as armas com a defesa absoluta criada por sua irmã._

_- Vai precisar de mais que isso pra me derrotar._

_- Sei disso! - E os clones avançam, entrando no campo de ataque dela._

_- Shugo Hakke: Juuroku Shou! - e ela derruba todos com os 16 golpes, mas eram somente clones._

_- Te peguei! – grita Konohamaru saindo da terra e acertando a garota, mas ao acertá-la ela se revela um tronco._

_- Kawarimi?_

_A jovem então salta de uma árvore, acertando o Sarutobi em cheio. Mas ao cair no chão, ele também se desfaz em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- Outro Kage Bunshin?_

_- Outros! – grita ele no chão – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – e cria 4 clones, atingindo a garota em pleno ar._

_- Sa – ru – to – bi – então ele surge por cima dela – Konohamaru Rendan! – e a atinge em cheio, chutando-a pro chão._

_Fim de luta e vitória de Konohamaru._

_- Nada mal... ambos lutaram muito bem._

_- Verdade, Tsuchikage, ainda mais considerando a pouca idade deles. O nível dos jutsus foi muito bom._

_- A próxima luta será entre o Uchiha contra seu último ninja, não é, Kazekage?_

_- Verdade, mas estou mais interessado na próxima luta._

_Enquanto Sasuke derrota o ninja de Suna sem muita dificuldade, nos bastidores:_

_- Foi uma bela luta, Hanabi!_

_- O-Obrigada, nee-san. Você treinou bem ele, nii-san._

_- É verdade. Mas agora seremos nós dois, não é?_

_- Isso mesmo, Naruto-nii-san. – responde Konohamaru - Estava esperando por isso._

_- Vamos lá então, que é a nossa vez._

_Kages._

_- O Uchiha ganhou fácil._

_- Já era de se esperar, Raikage. Estão em outro nível. – comenta Gaara._

_- Espero que a luta entre Naruto e o outro jovem seja melhor._

_- Será, Mizukage. – responde Tsunade - Konohamaru aprendeu muito com Naruto. Tenho certeza que será bem interessante._

_- Finalmente, nii-san. Vamos ver quem vai dar o primeiro passo pra se tornar Hokage._

_- Verdade, Konohamaru. Mas não pense que por ter te ajudado pegarei leve com você._

_- Digo o mesmo._

_- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – ambos criam 2 clones, partindo pra cima do oponente e trocando golpes, se afastando e usando kunais para abrir uma brecha para o ataque. Em poucos golpes ambos os clones já eram._

_- Não vai ser tão fácil, nii-san. – e o Sarutobi lança uma bomba de fumaça. Sem enxergar nada, Naruto quase não consegue desviar uma kunai lançada contra ele, mas com isso descobre onde o garoto está e avança pra lá, acertando ele com um soco. Mas ele se tranforma em um tronco._

_- Kawarimi?_

_- Peguei você! Sa – ru – to – bi Konohamaru Rendan! – e ele acerta Naruto com sua seqüência de chutes. Mas quando acerta o último, ele também se revela um kawarimi._

_- Muito bom, mas não esqueça que você aprendeu isso comigo! U – zu – ma – ki – e os clones chutam Konohamaru no ar – Naruto Rendan! – e o último o envia de volta à terra. Mas... ele desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça!_

_- Kage Bunshin? – e, antes que Naruto possa se virar._

_- Rasengan! – Konohamaru o atinge no meio das costas._

_Por fim, Naruto está estendido no chão e Konohamaru de pé. Mas..._

_- Não tão rápido. – diz uma voz atrás dele - Minha vez agora. __Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!_

_O clone no chão desaparece, enquanto Naruto cria dezenas de clones, e parte pra cima de Konohamaru com dezenas de Rasengans!_

_Quando a poeira baixa, Naruto está de pé, estendendo a mão para ajudar Konohamaru a se levantar._

_- Bela luta, Konohamaru. Quase me pegou._

_- Na próxima, nii-san, na próxima pode ter certeza que não será tão fácil._

_Fim de luta, vitória de Uzumaki Naruto. E ambos são aplaudidos pelo público._

_- Impressionante. Não tanto pelo Naruto, mas pelo jovem Sarutobi. Ele usou jutsus de alto nível._

_- Verdade, Tsuchikage. Neto do Hiruzen, e treinado pelo Naruto. Ele tem muito potencial._

_- Com certeza. – concordam todos._

_Tsunade então levanta-se e anuncia:_

_- A final do Chuunin Shiken desse ano será entre Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos terão uma hora pra se recuperarem e se prepararem._


	18. Amigos Frente à Frente

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XVIII - Amigos Frente a Frente_

_- Como está se sentindo, Naruto-kun?_

_- Estou bem, Hinata-chan, não se preocupe. Estou pronto pra encarar o Sasuke._

_- De qualquer forma, deixe-ver ver como você está. – diz Sakura, examinando o loiro – Realmente, um ou outro arranhão, nada de mais._

_- Eu disse. Como estão Hanabi e Konohamaru?_

_- Estão bem, nada sério. Um ou dois dias e vão estar como novos._

_- Que bom._

_- Sorte sua ter bastante chakra, porque você abusou dos clones, hein?_

_- Mas funcionou, não funcionou? – ri Naruto – E aí, teme? Pronto pra perder de novo?_

_- Não se preocupe. Não vou pegar leve com você dessa vez. Quero ver se vai agüentar, sem a Kyuubi._

_- E você, sem o Susan'o. Estamos quites. – Naruto encara o Uchiha._

_- Ainda sou melhor que você._

_- Logo vamos descobrir._

_- Certo, certo, chega de brigas, vocês dois. – interrompe Sakura – Já vão voltar pra lá, então descansem um pouco._

_- E-Eu vou voltar pra junto dos outros. Boa sorte, Naruto-kun. – e a morena beija Naruto._

_- Certo, até depois Hinata-chan._

_- Como ele está? – pergunta Kiba._

_- Inteiro e louco pra brigar com o Sasuke, como sempre. – responde Hinata, chegando às arquibancadas._

_- Então o que vocês acham, quem vai ganhar? – pergunta Ino._

_- Sem Kyuubi e Susan'o, eles estão no mesmo nível._

_- Concordo com você, Shino – diz Sai._

_- Naruto pode ter mais chakra que Sasuke, mas ele tem melhor controle. No fim, vai depender da sorte._

_- Acha mesmo isso, Kakashi?_

_- Veremos, Tenzou. Veremos._

_É anunciado então que a final do Chuunin Shiken vai começar._

_- O que acha, Hokage?_

_- Naruto, sem dúvida. Sasuke pode ser mais forte, mas Naruto é muito cabeça-dura pra perder._

_- Tenho minhas dúvidas se sem a Kyuubi ele será páreo pro Uchiha, mas acho que será um bom combate. – comenta o Raikage._

_Na arena:_

_- Não pense que vou pegar leve, baka._

_- Isso vale pra você também, teme._

_Sasuke saca sua katana e parte pra cima do loiro, que saca duas kunais e as fortalece com chakra de vento. Trocam diversos golpes, cada um ora se defendendo, ora atacando. Naruto sabe que o Sharingan dava uma vantagem para Sasuke, então se afasta._

_- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – cria cerca de trinta clones, mandando-os cercar o Uchiha e atacar em sequência._

_- Acha que isso vai funcionar? Chidori Nagashi! – e Sasuke eletrocuta todos os clones._

_- Uma hora você vai se cansar disso. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Naruto cria mais cerca de 20 clones, mas coloca-os em formação dessa vez._

_- Mudando de estratégia, baka? Desde quando começou a usar a cabeça? – e Sasuke eletrifica sua katana e corre pra cima dos clones._

_- Desde antes de derrotar você. – responde Naruto, criando um Rasengan enquanto os clones tentam segurar o moreno._

_- Brincadeira de criança. – Sasuke derruba todos os clones, mas, quando chega em Naruto, ele usa o Rasengan no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e sendo arremessado no ar._

_- U – zu – ma – ki Naruto Rendan! – Os clones atingem Sasuke, mas ele desvia do último golpe, contra-atacando:_

_- Shishin Rendan!_

_A seqüência lança Naruto no chão, mas o clone desaparece em uma nuvem de poeira. Sasuke fica em pé, olhando ao redor, procurando o loiro. De repente Naruto sai do chão, tentando acertá-lo com um soco, mas graças ao Sharingan Sasuke desvia por pouco, acertando Naruto com um chute. Mas era outro clone._

_- Vai cansar de tanto fazer Kage Bunshins desse jeito, Naruto._

_- Só estou te observando por enquanto, Sasuke._

_Kages._

_- Nada mal, hein?_

_- Não se podia esperar menos deles, Raikage._

_- Verdade, mas a verdadeira luta deve começar agora. – diz Tsunade._

_Naruto resolve mudar de tática, cria alguns clones e os manda um por um enfrentar o Uchiha. Ele se afasta e:_

_- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – e a enorme bola de fogo limpa o caminho._

_- Quase esqueci que você usa Katon também. Quase. – diz Naruto saltando de uma árvore – Oodama Rasengan!_

_Sasuke desvia da enorme bola de energia, saltando enquanto Naruto acerta o chão. Nesse momento um clone o acerta com outro Rasengan, atirando-o de encontro a uma árvore._

_- Esses seus clones estão começando a ficar chatos... – diz Sasuke levantando-se._

_- Seu Chidori Nagashi também. Percebi que o usou pra rebater o Rasengan. – devolve Naruto._

_- Vamos acabar com isso então. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – mas Sasuke lança as bolas de fogo para o céu, que fica nublado, enquanto concentra eletricidade nas mãos._

_- Vamos apelar? Que seja. – diz Naruto, juntando suas mãos e começando a juntar chakra nelas._

_Na arquibancada:_

_- O que eles estão fazendo? – pergunta Kiba._

_- Sasuke vai mesmo apelar. Está preparando o Kirin._

_- T-Tem certeza, Kakashi?_

_- Sim, Hinata. Lembro bem de ter visto esse golpe. Só não sei o que Naruto está fazendo. Vocês treinaram juntos, já o viu fazendo isso?_

_- Não Sakura, nenhuma vez._

_- Então o jeito é esperarmos pra ver o que vai acontecer. – diz Shino._

_Não somente eles, mas todos aguardam ansiosos o desfecho._

_- Pronto, Naruto? Vai ser o fim da luta pra você. Kirin! – e um raio cai do céu em cima de Naruto._

_- Uzumaki Hakke Kaiten! – Naruto libera o chakra acumulado nas mãos, girando ao mesmo tempo e criando uma barreira protetora, bem no momento que o Kirin o atinge, causando uma enorme explosão._

_- A-Aquilo foi...? – diz Hiashi surpreso._

_- Foi muito parecido com nosso Hakkeshou Kaiten, Hiashi-sama. Mas a execução, liberando o chakra das palmas das mãos, lembra o Rokujyuu Yonshou da Hinata-sama._

_- Como ele aprendeu a fazer isso? Hinata, sabe de alguma coisa?_

_- N-Não, Otou-san. Nunca vi Naruto fazendo nada parecido._

_- Naruto nos surpreendendo de novo. – comenta Sakura._

_Enquanto a poeira baixa, todos ficam esperando pra ver o desfecho do golpe, e o que aconteceu com Naruto. Por fim, só resta uma cratera onde o Kirin atingiu o solo, e Sasuke ao lado dela._

_- Acabou! – grita Naruto caindo do céu com um ENORME Oodama Rasengan e atingindo Sasuke em cheio. Naruto é declarado vencedor, pouco antes de cair ao chão ao lado do amigo, ambos esgotados._

_- Golpe novo, hein baka?_

_- Precisava te surpreender, se quisesse ganhar. Acho que consegui. – ri Naruto, enquanto os iryonins chegam para cuidar deles._

_Enquanto isso, o público presente aplaude de pé a luta que acabaram de assistir._

_- Ele ganhou por pouco. Mas foi uma bela luta._

_- Verdade, Kazekage. – diz o Tsuchikage._

_- Esses dois não param de evoluir. – comenta a Mizukage._

_- Foi uma ótima luta. Estou feliz de ter vindo de Kumo para vê-la. – acrescenta o Raikage._

_- Realmente. Agora temos que decidir os aprovados desse ano, amigos. – diz a Hokage._

_De volta à arena:_

_- Naruto-kun! Como está?_

_- Cansado, Hinata-chan. Só isso. Estou bem, não se preocupe. – diz Naruto recebendo o carinho da kunoichi._

_- Perdeu por pouco, Sasuke._

_- Esse Naruto sempre acaba nos surpreendendo com uma carta na manga, Sakura. A propósito, que golpe foi aquele?_

_- Hehe... Aprendi observando a Hinata e o Neji. Ainda não está perfeito, mas já deu conta do recado. – diz o loiro sorrindo._

_- Acho que vou perder o posto de Copy Ninja desse jeito. Foi um belo golpe, Naruto._

_- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei._

_- Certo, agora vamos prestar atenção, os Kages vão anunciar o resultado._

_Os Kages levantam-se, e Tsunade começa:_

_- Todos concordamos que o Chuunin Shiken desse ano teve um nível acima do esperado. Queremos parabenizar a todos que participaram, a todos que chegaram às finais. Àqueles que não obtiveram sucesso, não desanimem, tentem novamente, não desistam de perseguir seu sonho._

_- Nós, os Cinco Kages, decidimos por unanimidade que Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke são mais que aptos a serem promovidos a Chuunins. Mas, além disso, decidimos que Hyuuga Hanabi e Sarutobi Konohamaru também demonstraram grande habilidade e potencial, por isso também decidimos promovê-los._

_Todos ficam surpresos e felizes pela decisão dos Kages. Tsunade então continua:_

_- Vocês quatro. Orgulhem seus senseis. Orgulhem sua vila. Sejam um exemplo para as novas gerações. E preservem a paz duramente conquistada. Obrigado a todos pela presença._

_Com o Chuunin Shiken terminado, os amigos ainda tentam se refazer da surpresa._

_- Hanabi, parabéns minha irmã!_

_- Obrigada nee-san. Naruto-nii-san, obrigada, obrigada por me ajudar. E parabéns pra você também._

_- Você mereceu, Hanabi, teve uma grande luta. Você também, Konohamaru, foi muito bem. Parabéns!_

_- Konohamaru! Parabéns!_

_- Parabéns!_

_- Obrigado, Udon, Moegi. Pena que vocês não conseguiram, mas vamos continuar treinando, e ano que vêm será a vez de vocês._

_- Meus parabéns, Sasuke. A luta foi dura, mas já era de se esperar._

_- Valeu Juugo, Naruto sempre dá um jeito de nos surpreender._

_- Estou feliz por você, minha filha. O treinamento com Hinata e Naruto foi muito proveitoso. Parabéns. E você também, Naruto, foi uma bela luta, e um golpe impressionante._

_- Obrigada, Otou-san._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san. Graças ao treinamento com Hinata e Neji pude desenvolver esse jutsu, ainda está incompleto, mas fico feliz que funcionou._

_- Você teria sido esmigalhado, se não tivesse funcionado._

_- Isso é verdade, Neji._

_- Já que vocês quatro foram promovidos, todos nós decidimos pagar uma festa de comemoração pra vocês, amigos. – diz Kiba._

_- Problemático, mas acho que vocês merecem._

_- Verdade. – diz Chouji._

_- Quem diria que você seria um sensei tão bom, hein Naruto? – comenta Shino._

_- Todos foram muito bem! Podia-se ver a juventude fluindo em cada um de seus golpes. Parabéns, amigos._

_- Ino e eu já reservamos um restaurante pra comemorarmos. – diz Sai – Ela, Tenten, Karin e Suigetsu já foram na frente arrumar tudo._

_- O que estamos esperando então? Vamos lá! – diz Naruto puxando Hinata pela mão e sendo seguido pelos amigos._


	19. Missão Especial

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XIX - Missão Especial_

_A promoção fora muito festejada, mas, tecnicamente, pouco mudara. Sasuke continuara servindo como apoio em grupos mais experientes; já Konohamaru e Hanabi assumiram como "segundo-em-comando" em seus times, mas continuaram sob supervisão de um Jounin. Naruto tivera apenas uma missão que liderara, e fora somente uma escolta, sem nenhum incidente. Não que ele reclamasse, pois, como ele mesmo já dissera, não se considerava "do tipo para liderar"._

_Uma tarde, quando treinava com Lee..._

_- Está melhorando, Lee._

_- Você também, Naruto. Está bem mais rápido que da última vez._

_- E você mais forte. Mas vamos terminar isso agora. – e ambos avançam pra cima um do outro, quando surge um vulto de uma nuvem de fumaça entre eles._

_- Uzumaki Naruto, a Godaime Hokage solicita sua presença. – após dizer isso, o ANBU some em outra nuvem de fumaça._

_- Mais uma missão, Naruto-kun?_

_- Parece que sim, Lee. Vamos ter que terminar nosso treino outra hora, certo?_

_- Sem problema._

_Logo depois, na sala da Hokage:_

_- Queria me ver, Tsunade?_

_- Sim, Naruto. Tenho uma missão um pouco diferente para você._

_- Diferente?_

_- Sim. Conheça seu time. – dizendo isso, dois vultos saem das sombras, usando máscaras._

_- ANBU? – pergunta Naruto surpreso._

_- Sim. – responde Tsunade com um sorriso – Uzumaki Naruto, está sendo convocado a participar da ANBU, agindo sob disfarce, em missões críticas para Konoha e sem conhecimento de seus amigos. Concorda?_

_- Claro que sim, Godaime. – responde Naruto após um segundo para se recuperar da surpresa._

_- Então conheça seus companheiros. Retirem as máscaras._

_- Shikamaru? Sai?_

_- Durante essa missão, Shikamaru usará uma máscara de lobo, logo será chamado de Okami; Sai, uma de falcão, por isso o chame de Taka. Você, Naruto, ficará com essa. – diz Tsunade entregando uma máscara para o loiro._

_- Raposa?_

_- Faz sentido, não faz? – pergunta Shikamaru com um sorriso._

_- Bem vindo ao grupo, Kitsune. – cumprimenta Sai._

_- Ambos usarão um uniforme de combate, para dificultar serem identificados. Acredito que tenha um, não?_

_- Sim, claro. – responde Naruto._

_- Ótimo. Recebemos informes de que na cidade de Tan'ya, que é um grande centro de fornecimento de armas para o Daimyo, um grupo de rebeldes está planejando um grande roubo, seguido de uma rebelião. Não seria problema, mas parece que alguns nukenins estão por trás disso. Okami, Taka, Kitsune. Sua missão é se infiltrar na cidade, descobrir se a situação procede e, se for o caso, desmantelar o grupo e entregá-lo às autoridades. Okami irá liderar a missão, entendido? Então, dispensados!_

_- Apronte-se e nos encontre na clareira ao sudeste do Portão Sul em meia hora, Kitsune. Não preciso lembrá-lo que deve evitar ser visto, certo? Não cause problemas._

_- Certo, Shika... digo, Okami._

_Saindo do escritório da Hokage, Naruto pensou em se despedir de Hinata, mas lembrou-se então de duas coisas: a Hyuuga estava em missão; e ele iria a uma missão ANBU, logo a mesma deveria ser secreta. Por isso, foi direto para casa, revisou o equipamento e, após revirar tudo procurando, vestiu o uniforme de combate, colocou a máscara de raposa e partiu para o local do encontro, procurando evitar ser visto._

_- Incrível não chegar atrasado, Kitsune. – diz Okami quando ele chega à clareira – Um problema a menos, afinal._

_- Qualquer um iria te reconhecer, reclamando desse jeito._

_- Nisso ele tem razão._

_- Humpf..._

_- Certo. – diz Taka abrindo o mapa – Podem ver que a região de Tan'ya é cercada de montanhas, com várias minas que fornecem ferro e carvão para os armeiros._

_- Isso pode complicar as coisas, caso o grupo esteja se escondendo em alguma mina abandonada. Vamos torcer para que não seja o caso, vai facilitar muito se a base deles for na cidade._

_- Como vamos nos infiltrar?_

_- O melhor é verificarmos a área primeiro, assim que nos aproximarmos. Caso não achemos nada de anormal, vamos nos infiltrar como comerciantes do leste que querem comprar armas._

_- Henge?_

_- Sim, Kitsune. Só espero que os nukenins não tenham um sensor no grupo, senão podemos ter um problema. – diz Okami já desanimado._

_- O melhor a fazermos é decidir isso quando chegarmos lá. Se a situação for diferente podemos ter que mudar todo o plano._

_- Exato, Taka. Bom, vamos andando, com sorte devemos levar umas 6 horas pra chegar lá._

_- Certo. – e os 3 partem para a missão._


	20. Infiltração

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XX __–__ Infiltração_

_Como previsto, em cerca de 6 horas o grupo chega a uma região montanhosa perto da fronteira sul do País do Fogo. Okami ordenou então que parassem._

_- Certo. A cidade fica a cerca de dois quilômetros daqui, mas primeiro vamos verificar a região ao redor, se encontramos algum sinal dos nukenis. Taka, use seu jutsu para criar um pássaro e circule sobre a região, vendo se acha algo suspeito. Kitsune, vá pela esquerda, com cuidado. Eu irei pela direita. Nos encontramos em uma hora, a um quilômetro da parte sul da cidade. Caso descubram alguma coisa, avisem pelo rádio._

_- Entendido._

_- Não faça nada idiota, certo? – diz Okami para Kitsune._

_- Eu sei disso, não se preocupe._

_- Vamos então._

_Uma hora depois, os 3 se reúnem em uma clareira ao sul da cidade._

_- Não avistei nada, tudo calmo. – diz Taka._

_- O mesmo comigo._

_- Encontrei duas minas abandonadas, mas nenhum sinal de uso recente. – completa Okami – Eles devem manter a base na cidade mesmo. Vamos nos disfarçar como comerciantes e entrar na cidade, procurar uma hospedaria e investigar durante a noite._

_- Certo. Henge no Jutsu! – e os 3 se transformam. Okami em um senhor de longas barbas, Taka em um jovem forte e queimado de sol, e Kitsune em... uma garota?_

_- K-Kitsune-kun... Acho que não foi uma boa escolha..._

_- Por que não, Taka?_

_- Como assim "por que não?"? O plano é não chamarmos atenção, e você se disfarça de uma garota? Eu sabia que trazer você junto ia ser problema..._

_- Certo, certo, calma. Vocês sabem que meu Henge funciona melhor como garota, já que eu sempre usei o Sexy no Jutsu. Mas, tudo bem. Henge no Jutsu! – e dessa vez ele se transforma em um senhor idoso de cabelos brancos._

_- Melhor assim... vamos indo agora._

_Depois, em uma das hospedarias da cidade:_

_- Obrigado pelos quartos, minha jovem. Hoje só queremos descansar da nossa viagem, mas amanhã queremos dar uma olhada nas lojas. Poderia indicar uma que faça boas armas por um bom preço?_

_- Claro, senhor Hoan. Meu tio é um ótimo armeiro, ele tem uma pequena loja do outro lado da cidade. É segredo – diz a atendente baixando a voz – mas ele encontrou um veio de um ferro muito puro há alguns dias, e está fazendo armas excelentes, e o preço dele é muito bom. Podem conferir amanhã que não se arrependerão, é a loja do velho Sun._

_- Obrigado. Papai, filho, vamos comer alguma coisa para descansarmos, o dia amanhã será corrido. – diz o homem de longas barbas para os outros, enquanto se dirige para a porta._

_Depois, no quarto:_

_- Ai minhas costas..._

_- Não mandamos se disfarçar de velho, Kitsune._

_- Verdade._

_- Certo, certo, e agora, que faremos?_

_- Dormir um pouco, em 4 horas vamos dar uma volta na cidade._

_- Reconhecimento?_

_- Sim. Vamos dar uma olhada na loja do velho Sun, pelo que ouvimos ele faz ótimas armas e pode bem ser um alvo._

_- Certo então. Boa noite. – diz Kitsune deitando na cama._

_- Humpf... e o preguiçoso sou eu. Mal deitou já dormiu... Bom, vamos dormir um pouco também, Taka._

_Depois, na madrugada..._

_- É aquela?_

_- Pela placa, sim._

_Os 3 vultos descem dos telhados, ocultos pela lua minguante, e em instantes Taka destranca a porta._

_- Então, o que estamos procurando? – pergunta Kitsune._

_- Só vamos dar uma olhada por qualquer coisa suspeita._

_- Tipo isso, Okami?_

_- O que achou, Taka?_

_- Sangue. Não é muito, mas com certeza é sangue._

_- O senhor Sun se cortou, será?_

_- Se fosse o caso, Kitsune, ele provavelmente teria limpo depois. Parece que o caso é outro._

_- Ao invés de roubar decidiram forjar suas próprias armas?_

_- É uma possibilidade, Okami. Explicaria por que todas as armas continuam aqui._

_- Nem todas. – diz Kitsune apontando para um mostruário._

_- Tranca arrombada. Pelo tamanho, deveria ser uma espada._

_- Mas por que levariam apenas o ferreiro e uma das espadas?_

_- Boa pergunta. Pena não termos um rastreador conosco..._

_- Já resolvo isso. Kuchyose no Jutsu! – e com isso surge, no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça..._

_- Pakkun?_

_- Isso são horas de em invocar? Hum? Naruto? Foi você então?_

_- Kitsune! Me chame de Kitsune._

_- Certo, certo... O que é tão urgente pra me chamar a uma hora dessas?_

_Resumindo: rebeldes, nukenins, roubo de armas, ferreiro sequestrado, espada desaparecida. Precisamos saber aonde levaram o ferreiro._

_- Esse sangue é dele?_

_- Provavelmente._

_- Desde quando você consegue invocar o Pakkun?_

_- Faz algum tempo que Kakashi-sensei me passou o contrato com os Ninkens, pro caso de ser preciso. Como agora._

_- Um problema a menos essa noite._

_- Certo. Peguei um rastro. Por aqui. – e Pakkun sai da loja, seguindo para o sul da cidade._

_- Atrás dele. Mas com cuidado. Podem estar por perto ainda._


	21. A Espada

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo 21 - A Espada_

_Pakkun seguia pelas ruas, com os 3 ANBUs atrás, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos. Quando chegaram a um parque, o ninken entrou no mesmo._

_- O que foi, Pakkun? – pergunta Kitsune._

_- O cheiro continua até esse cemitério._

_- Tá brincando né?_

_- Que foi? Tem medo dos mortos agora? – pergunta Okami._

_- Na verdade, é de fantasmas. Lembro daquela vez em que nós fomos..._

_- Isso não vem ao caso, Taka! Pakkun, se é por aí mesmo, vamos indo._

_Os quatro seguem pelo cemitério até chegarem a um dos túmulos:_

_- É isso. O cheiro vem até aqui._

_- S-Será que o t-tal de Sun é um z-zumbi?_

_- Deixa de frescura, Kitsune. Que problemático..._

_- Provavelmente deve ser uma passagem secreta. – diz Taka enquanto começa a procurar – Aqui, achei._

_Acionando um botão escondido, a lápide se move, revelando uma escada que desce até um túnel iluminado por tochas._

_- Bom trabalho, Taka. Que tal mandar seus ratinhos darem uma olhada?_

_- Hai! Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! Sumi Ratto! – e alguns minutos depois os ratos de tinta retornam – Um longo corredor, com uma porta no final. E algumas pessoas na sala._

_- Parece que encontramos o esconderijo dos rebeldes._

_- Verdade. Pakkun, obrigado pela ajuda._

_- Certo, certo... Uaaahhh. Boa noite. – e desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- Vamos simplesmente invadir?_

_- É a única entrada. E são apenas rebeldes. Então, a menos que queira acampar aqui no cemitério... – diz Okami._

_- Já entendi, vamos! – e Kitsune começa a descer as escadas._

_Okami aproxima-se da porta, escutando com atenção por alguns instantes. Faz, então, sinal de quatro e ordena o início do ataque. Taka derruba a porta e já parte pra cima de um dos rebeldes, enquanto Okami nocauteia outro e Kitsune e um Kage Bunshin cuidam dos outros dois._

_Com a luta encerrada, eles vêem, num canto, um senhor amarrado a uma cadeira e amordaçado._

_- Senhor Sun? – pergunta Taka enquanto o desamarra._

_- Sim, sim. Sou eu. Muito obrigado, muito obrigado._

_- Senhor, sabe se há mais deles?_

_- Esses quatro foram os que invadiram minha loja e me capturaram. Mas havia outro esperando eles aqui. Um alto, com uma máscara negra, que chamaram de Kuroi Tayo. Ele pegou a Espada do Sol e disse para estarem preparados pra rebelião depois que a espada estivesse pronta._

_- O que é a Espada do Sol? – pergunta Kitsune._

_- É uma espada que fica guardada no Templo dos Guardiões. Foi dada ao Daimyo há muitas e muitas gerações. Dizem que ela pode concentrar a luz do sol e dispará-la em forma de raios de energia._

_- E por que esse artefato estava na sua loja?_

_- O Daimyo enviou a espada para ser polida e afiada. Sou um dos poucos que ainda conhece e possui o metal necessário para isso. Ninguém suspeitaria que um pobre ferreiro como eu teria uma arma dessas._

_- Mas parece que esse tal Kuroi Tayo sabia disso._

_- Realmente._

_- E o que ele quis dizer com a espada ficar pronta? O senhor sabe?_

_- Segundo a lenda, a espada deve ser temperada e mergulhada em ouro líquido ao nascer do sol, para ter seus poderes ativados._

_- Isso nos dá cerca de 2 horas para encontra-la. Parece que vai ter que chamar o Pakkun novamente, Kitsune._

_- Mas eu sei onde eles vão temperar a espada._

_- Onde?_

_- Sheng Zhen é conhecido como o líder dos rebeldes, embora não se tenha nada contra ele, e possui uma grande loja a poucas quadras daqui. Certamente irão forjar a espada lá._

_- Certo. Vamos prender esses aqui e seguir pra lá. Por favor, nos mostre onde fica essa loja, Sun-san._

_Em poucos minutos, saem do esconderijo no cemitério, deixando os rebeldes presos, e seguem até a loja. A uma quadra de distância:_

_- É aquela lá._

_- Certo. Parece que estava certo, já que as luzes estão acesas e tem guardas nas portas. Por favor, siga para casa, Sun-san, nós resolveremos isso._

_- Certo. Boa sorte, amigos._

_- Simplesmente invadir, de novo?_

_- Acho que não temos muita escolha, Kitsune. Cuide daqueles dois da porta lateral que eu e Taka cuidaremos dos da porta da frente. Vamos pegá-los pelos dois lados, isso nos deixará em vantagem._


	22. Surpresa! Ou Não?

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXII - Surpresa! Ou Não?_

_Os guardas não foram problema, pegos de surpresa. Com eles nocauteados, Okami faz sinal para Kitsune entrar pela porta lateral, enquanto Taka e ele entrariam pela frente._

_Ambos derrubam as portas ao mesmo tempo, mas não há ninguém na loja._

_- Ora essa. E agora?_

_- Muito estranho. Por que colocar guardas para vigiar uma ferraria vazia?_

_- Acho que tenho uma idéia do por quê, Taka. Olhe aqui. – e Okami se ajoelha ao lado de um tapete, em um dos cantos da sala._

_- O que foi?_

_- Foi movido há pouco tempo. – e ele levanta o tapete – Aí está: um alçapão._

_- Outro túnel?_

_- Bom, vamos ver aonde esse vai nos levar._

_Os três ANBUs seguem pelo túnel, que se estende por pelo menos dois quilômetros, até chegarem a uma porta. Ao passarem por ela, se vêem em uma caverna, com a entrada oculta por arbustos._

_- Onde estamos, afinal? – cochicha Kitsune._

_- Pela distância e direção que percorremos, devemos estar em uma colina próxima à cidade._

_- Isso mesmo, Taka. Veja aquelas luzes, é a cidade._

_- Por que será que esse túnel acabou aqui?_

_- Shh. Ouvi algo. Venham, em silêncio._

_Seguindo ocultos pelos arbustos e pela noite, eles sobem o restante da colina, chegando a um pequeno platô. Lá, no centro de um círculo de tochas, encontram um homem com uma espada, vestido de negro, em frente a uma forja improvisada, cercado por meia dúzia de ninjas._

_- Chegaram cedo, amigos. – diz o homem de negro, voltando-se para eles._

_- Você deve ser Kuroi Tayo. Como sabia que viríamos?_

_- Percebi assim que entraram no túnel. Se chegassem alguns minutos mais tarde a espada estaria pronta. Mas assim poderão testemunhar enquanto termino o ritual. Homens, peguem-nos!_

_Os seis ninjas avançam contra os ANBUs, de kunais em punho. Mas ficam paralisados de repente._

_- Kage Mane no Jutsu, realizado com sucesso. – diz Okami após prendê-los com sua sombra._

_- Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! Sumi Reo! – e Taka cria três leões de tinta que nocauteiam seus alvos._

_- Minha vez! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – e os clones criados colocam pra dormir os ninjas paralisados, com facilidade._

_- Nada mal. Mas não pensem que me pegarão tão fácil. Não agora que estou com tudo pronto. Katon: Ryuuka Hibashiri no Jutsu!_

_Com isso as chamas das tochas aumentam, criando um círculo de proteção ao redor do nukenin._

_- Isso não vai me segurar. Rasengan! – mas o jutsu de Kitsune é repelido pelas chamas e ele é jogado longe._

_- Vento contra fogo não vai funcionar, Kitsune! Precisamos pensar em outra coisa, logo o sol vai nascer._

_- Bem lembrado, meu amigo. Meu ouro líquido já está no ponto, assim que romper a aurora apenas precisarei cobrir a espada em brasa com o ouro, e quando o sol a tocar, seu verdadeiro poder será meu!_

_- Droga. Precisamos de Suiton._

_- Isso é um grande problema._

_- Isso não é hora pra ficar reclamando._

_- Taka, use sua tinta, talvez funcione._

_- Certo, vale a pena tentar. Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! Sumi Taka! – e uma enorme águia de tinta voa do pergaminho em direção as chama, explodindo em uma chuva de tinta._

_- Funcionou! Okami, prenda-o com suas sombras!_

_- Adoraria, mas não tenho luz suficiente pra isso, agora que as tochas se foram._

_- Deixa comigo então. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – criando um clone, ambos pegam shurikens e... – Bunshin Fuuma Shuriken no Jutsu!_

_Transformando as shurikens normais em Fuuma Shurikens, Kitsune e seu clone as lançam contra o inimigo._

_- Isso é tudo que têm? - ele as rebate, com a espada já em brasa._

_- Claro que não! – e uma das Fuuma Shurikens se revela o próprio Kitsune transformado, que consegue acertar o braço do nukenin, forçando-o a derrubar a espada e dando tempo para ele criar outro Rasengan._

_- Agora você não tem como escapar. Rasengan! – e dessa vez ele o atinge diretamente no peito, lançando-o longe, sem sentidos, no momento em que o sol nascente chega ao platô onde estão._

_- Em cima da hora. Levamos sorte._

_- Já reclamando de novo? – ri Kitsune._

_- Humpf..._

_- O que faremos agora, Okami?_

_- Dar um jeito nesses caras, devolver a Espada do Sol para Sun-san e voltar pra Konoha. Ou seja, muito trabalho... – responde ele, desanimado._

_No final daquela tarde, os três estão de volta a Konoha, relatando os acontecimentos para Tsunade._

_- ... E foi o que aconteceu, Godaime. Foi por pouco, mas pelo menos evitamos um problema maior._

_- Fico feliz por isso, Shikamaru. Agora, diga-me, como avalia que Naruto se saiu nessa missão?_

_- Bem... – ele olha para o loiro e sorri – apesar de alguns tropeços, ele fez a parte dele, como sempre. O truque com as shurikens foi bem interessante._

_- Na verdade, foi um truque antigo._

_- Sei... Problemático, mas a gente sabe que pode confiar nele._

_- Bom ouvir isso. E você, Sai? O que achou?_

_- Acho que Naruto foi bem, Hokage. Talvez precise levar as missões mais a sério, mas pode ter futuro como ANBU._

_- Entendo. E você, Naruto? O que me diz?_

_- Acho que, no final, fizemos um bom trabalho, Tsunade._

_- Certo. Bem, estejam prontos, caso precisemos de vocês novamente._

_- Um momento, Godaime._

_- Sim, Naruto?_

_- O que foi tudo isso?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Ora. – começa Naruto, sorrindo – Quando ainda fazia parte do Time 7 tivemos missões mais complicadas que essa. Konohamaru ou Hanabi teriam concluído essa missão sem problemas. Não foi uma missão nível ANBU. Então, o que foi tudo isso?_

_Tsunade olha séria para Naruto por um instante, então sorri:_

_- Parabéns, Naruto. Passou no teste._

_- Teste?_

_- Isso mesmo. – diz Shikamaru, sorrindo – Um teste._

_- Fico feliz que tenha percebido, Naruto – completa Sai._

_- Mas... Por quê?_

_- Para vermos se está realmente apto a fazer parte da ANBU, Naruto. Agiu de modo apropriado, participou ativamente da missão, e percebeu que não foi uma missão de nível tão elevado. Parabéns! Esteja preparado, pois a próxima será bem real, entendido?_

_- Hai! Obrigado, Tsunade._

_- Estou surpreso que tenha descoberto, Naruto – comenta Shikamaru quando chegam à rua._

_- Fiquei pensando sobre isso desde que partimos. Estranhei ser chamado assim, de repente, para fazer parte da ANBU. E a missão não foi tão complicada quanto deveria. Então, não foi difícil perceber que algo estava errado._

_- Era muito óbvio. Embora achei que não acabaria percebendo._

_- Obrigado pela confiança, Sai._

_- De nada._

_- ... – e Naruto fica com uma cara tipo "e eu respondo o que agora?"._

_- De qualquer forma, - interrompe Shikamaru – se for convocado pra uma missão ANBU, esteja pronto para problemas._

_- Sei disso. É um grupo de elite, não faria sentido se fosse diferente. A propósito, Shikamaru, temos mesmo que manter segredo?_

_- Bem... não é segredo nenhum que eu, Sai, Yamato e outros fazemos parte da ANBU às vezes. Apenas não saia contando vantagem sobre isso pra todo mundo. E nada de falar sobre as missões realizadas, certo?_

_- Tudo bem. Sem problema._

_- É um alívio ouvir isso... – diz Shikamaru sorrindo._

_- Aquela é a Hinata. Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite pra vocês, amigos._

_- Boa noite, Naruto. – despedem-se os dois._

_- Esperando por mim, paixão? – pergunta Naruto enquanto abraça e beija a morena – Não sabia que já tinha voltado._

_- Hoje de manhã. Soube que você estava com a Hokage e resolvi te esperar. Estava com saudade._

_- E eu, de você. É tão bom voltar pra Vila e saber que você está esperando por mim, Hinata-chan._

_- O mesmo comigo, Naruto-kun. C-Cada dia que estamos juntos parece um sonho._

_- Eu sei. – diz ele, abraçando a morena._

_- Então, já jantou?_

_- Não, e você?_

_- Também não. Ichiraku?_

_- Claro. Vamos lá. Depois quero te contar uma novidade._

_E o casal segue de mãos dadas, pela rua iluminada, em direção ao Ichiraku Rámen._


	23. Resolução

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXIII - Resolução_

_- Então Neji, quando que você vai assumir? – pergunta o loiro._

_- Você ainda não cansou disso? – retruca ele._

_- Nem o Naruto nem nós! – completa Kiba, dando um pedaço de carne para Akamaru._

_- Se até o Naruto resolveu tomar vergonha e namorar com a Hinata, por que você não faz o mesmo e assume de uma vez com a Tenten? – completa Sasuke._

_- Vocês são chatos, hein?_

_- Ah, mas a gente sabe que você gosta dela. – diz Naruto de boca cheia._

_- Belo conselho de alguém que demorou 10 anos e nem assim percebeu que a Hinata era apaixonada por você... – retruca o Hyuuga._

_- Tá, tá... eu sei disso, mas que ela gosta de você, ela gosta._

_- Isso é._

_- Woof!_

_- Certo, já vi que não adianta discutir com vocês. Vou pra casa. Nos vemos amanhã. Vem junto, Naruto?_

_- Hoje não, a Hinata está em missão, não é?_

_- Ah sim, verdade. Bem, boa noite pra vocês. – despede-se Neji, saindo do restaurante._

_Ele segue pela rua pouco movimentada a essa hora._

_- Achei que fosse ficar a noite toda lá._

_- Ora, querida, não demorei tanto assim... – diz ele beijando a Mitsashi._

_- Eu acho que sim. Vamos? – e Tenten agarra o braço de Neji, quase o arrastando pela rua. Logo chegam a um parque, onde se sentam em um dos bancos._

_- Então? Vai contar o que está acontecendo? – ela pergunta._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você está quieto demais. Mais que o seu normal._

_- Bem... – Neji começa, após alguns instantes – O pessoal está insistindo para que a gente assuma._

_- Como fizeram com o Naruto e a Hinata? – ri Tenten._

_- Algo assim. – ele ri de volta._

_- Então... – ela continua, séria – é melhor a gente ficar um tempo sem se ver..._

_- Pelo contrário. – responde o Hyuuga, sorrindo._

_- N-Neji? – ela pergunta, surpresa._

_- Acho que eles têm razão. Vamos parar de nos esconder. A propósito, seus pais estão em casa?_

_- E-Estão..._

_- Ótimo. Vamos lá então. – diz Neji, levantando-se._

_- Está falando sério?_

_- Claro que sim, Tenten. Já passou da hora de pedir você em namoro._

_- Neji... – diz ela, abraçando o Hyuuga, emocionada – Você não sabe o quanto isso vai ser importante pra mim._

_- Tanto quanto vai ser pra mim. – ele responde, beijando a jovem – Agora, vamos indo._

_E os dois seguem, de braços dados, em direção da casa da Mitsashi._


	24. Comemoração

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXIV - Comemoração_

_- E depois você reclamava que a gente ficava inventando. – diz Sasuke._

_- Eu sempre dizia que vocês iam acabar juntos antes do Naruto e da Hinata. E vocês demoraram mais que eles ainda..._

_- Isso é verdade, Kiba. – concorda Naruto._

_- Certo, pessoal. De tanto vocês insistirem eu resolvi assumir com a Tenten, mas mesmo assim não estão satisfeitos?_

_- Calma, Neji. Pode não parecer, mas todos estamos felizes por você, cara._

_- Kiba está certo. Pena que o resto do pessoal está em missão, mas tenho certeza que eles se sentem do mesmo jeito._

_- Eu sei, Shino. Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui. – agradece Neji._

_- Não precisa agradecer. Você foi muito legal comigo e a Hinata, também._

_- Aliás, as garotas não iam fazer uma festinha também?_

_- Pelo que a Hinata me disse, Sasuke, é na casa da Tenten._

_De fato, enquanto isso, na casa dos Mitsashi:_

_- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês finalmente se acertaram._

_- Eu sei. Parece um sonho, Sakura._

_- O nii-san sempre desconversava, mas dava pra ver há muito tempo que ele gostava de você._

_- A Ino vai pirar quando ela voltar da missão._

_- Vocês tinham que ver ele falando com meus pais. O senhor certinho estava nervoso como vocês não fazem idéia._

_- Neji-nii-san sempre foi muito fechado sobre esses assuntos._

_- E eu não sei? Todos os anos que passamos juntos e ele sempre foi sério e frio... Se não fosse por você e o Naruto ainda íamos estar na mesma..._

_- O Naruto faz isso com as pessoas... – diz Sakura._

_- Ele é especial..._

_- A gente sabe disso, Hinata. – diz Tenten, sorrindo._

_- Falando nisso, o que será que os rapazes estão fazendo?_

_- Ora, Sakura, falando da gente e enchendo a barriga, o que mais? – ri Tenten._

_Como se para confirmar as palavras da Mitsashi..._

_- Você e o Naruto não vão mais parar de comer? E não venha dizer que está dividindo com o Akamaru que eu sei que não está._

_- Não enche, Sasuke. A gente nem come tanto assim._

_- O Akamaru vai discordar de você, certo? – diz Naruto, dando um pedaço de carne para o ninken._

_- Wooff! – concorda Akamaru._

_- Me trocando por um pedaço de carne? – briga Kiba._

_- O Akamaru só está sendo sincero._

_- Até você, Neji? – indigna-se Kiba._

_- Mudando de assunto. Quando é o casamento, Neji? – pergunta Sasuke._

_- Casamento? Já? Sério?_

_- Ora Naruto, ele pode ter demorado mais que você pra assumir, mas não é por isso que ele não pode passar na sua frente. – diz Shino._

_- Afinal do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta o Hyuuga – Não vai ter casamento nenhum. Pelo menos por enquanto._

_- Se você diz. Eu e a Hinata já andamos conversando sobre isso._

_- C-Como é que é? – pergunta Kiba, engasgando com um pedaço de carne._

_De volta às garotas:_

_- Mas mudando de assunto... – diz Sakura – A Ino disse esses dias que ouviu uns boatos por aí, Hinata..._

_- C-Como assim?_

_- Sério? Que tipo de boatos, Sakura?_

_- Do tipo que o casamento do Gaara andou inspirando um certo casal que se entendeu há pouco tempo..._

_- Hum... Sério isso, Hinata? – pergunta Tenten._

_- O-Ora... – responde a Hyuuga, um pouco encabulada – N-Não é segredo nenhum que Naruto-kun e eu já andamos conversando sobre isso, sim._

_- Mesmo? E quando vai ser?_

_- Quando ele se tornar Hokage, é claro._

_- Então vai demorar... – comenta a Haruno._

_- Não liga, Hinata, que ela tá com inveja porque o Sasuke não fala nada sobre isso._

_- Capaz. Sou muito nova pra casar. E estamos muito bem assim, namorando. – desconversa Sakura._

_- E você, Tenten?_

_- Eu o que, Hinata?_

_- Ué, seu casamento. Quando vai ser?_

_- Calma, né garotas? Mal começamos a namorar. Quero aproveitar, por enquanto._

_- Tem razão. Aliás, tenho que ir. Fiquei de encontrar com o Naruto-kun no restaurante, para irmos pra casa dele._

_- Hummm... a noite promete, então? – pergunta Tenten, com um sorriso._

_- N-Nada diferente das o-outras... – responde Hinata, corando._

_- Sei... – diz Sakura, sorrindo. – Também vou indo, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã._

_- A Godaime continua te explorando?_

_- Como sempre, Tenten. Mas não reclamo._

_- Então tá, garotas, até amanhã._

_- Tchau Tenten, não deixe o nii-san escapar, hein? – e as três riem._

_De volta ao restaurante:_

_- Viu o que dá encher a boca desse jeito?_

_- A culpa foi do Naruto, Sasuke! – diz Kiba recuperando o fôlego – Agora explica isso, Naruto._

_- Acho bom. Não me lembro de ter falado nada disso com Hiashi-sama, Naruto._

_- Não sei por que essa surpresa... Não tem nada demais termos falado sobre casamento. Não quer dizer que vamos nos casar agora._

_- Você? Planejando o futuro? Andou batendo a cabeça na última missão? – pergunta Sasuke._

_- Ha há... muito engraçado. Não vejo problema nenhum já pensarmos nisso. Ainda mais porque só vamos nos casar quando eu me tornar Hokage._

_- Ih, Neji, melhor avisar a Hinata que o Naruto já começou a enrolar ela..._

_- Woof!_

_- Hey, vocês dois! – reclama Naruto._

_- Sendo o Naruto, não duvido que ele consiga, Kiba. Arrisca nem demorar tanto o casamento._

_- Pelo menos você concorda comigo, Shino. A propósito, vou indo, a Hinata já está me esperando. Até amanhã, pessoal._

_- Certo Naruto. Se cuida!_

_O loiro sai do restaurante e beija a Hyuuga._

_- Achei que iam demorar mais._

_- Pra vocês continuarem falando de nós? – ri Hinata._

_- Só um pouco. – ri Naruto de volta._

_- Nem imagina como Tenten está feliz._

_- Já o Neji continua o mesmo de sempre._

_- Ele é assim mesmo._

_- É, eu sei. Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?_

_- E-Eu pensei em ficarmos no seu quarto, namorando. A menos que não tenha g-gostado da idéia._

_- Realmente, eu odiei. – diz Naruto, beijando a morena, enquanto eles seguem pela rua, abraçados._


	25. Preparações

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXV __–__ Preparações_

_- Bom dia... Uaaahhh..._

_- Com sono, Naruto? A noite foi longa? – pergunta Kiba com um sorriso._

_- Nem tanto, por quê?_

_- Porque Hinata-sama também chegou tarde em casa. – diz Neji, sério._

_- Mesmo? Vocês dois, hein? – brinca Sakura._

_- Deixem disso. Alguém sabe por que a vovó nos chamou tão cedo?_

_- Eu já vou lhes dizer. – diz Tsunade, entrando na sala – Mas se continuar me chamando de vovó você vai estar desacordado quando eu falar. – ela acrescenta, com um olhar ameaçador._

_- Certo, certo, desculpe, Godaime. Mas o que houve para nos chamar tão cedo?_

_A Hokage atravessa a sala, sentando-se à mesa._

_- Um ninja fugitivo da Vila do Som foi visto na cidade de Shoho. Vocês quatro..._

_- Woof!_

_- Certo, certo... – continua Tsunade – vocês cinco devem ir até Shoho e confirmar o caso. Entendido?_

_- Hai!_

_- Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Uzumaki Naruto! Sua missão é capturar esse nukenin. Neji liderará a missão. Dispensados!_

_O grupo sai da sala da Hokage._

_- Todos no Portão Sul em duas horas, certo? – diz Neji._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Vou com você, quero me despedir da Hinata._

_- Desde que não demore, Naruto._

_- Claro, claro..._

_- Vamos logo, então._

_- Em poucos minutos os dois chegam à casa dos Hyuuga._

_- Hinata deve estar estudando. Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Até depois._

_- Até depois, Neji._

_Naruto entra no pátio e bate na porta, que logo é aberta por Hanabi:_

_- Nii-san! Como vai?_

_- Tudo bem, Hanabi. E com você?_

_- Tudo bem. Entre._

_- Obrigado. – e os dois seguem até a sala._

_- Bom dia, Hiashi-san. Como está?_

_- Bom dia, Uzumaki. Tudo bem, e com você?_

_- Tudo também. Hinata está? Vou sair em missão e gostaria de me despedir dela._

_- Está sim, no pátio interno._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san. – agradece Naruto, seguindo pelo corredor._

_Naruto chega então ao pátio interno, onde encontra Hinata cercada de livros._

_- Algum motivo especial pra eu quase não te ver no meio de tantos livros?_

_- Naruto-kun! – diz a morena, levantando-se._

_- Como vai? – pergunta Naruto, beijando Hinata._

_- Já com saudades de ontem à noite. – ela responde com um sorriso, sentando-se com o loiro._

_- Eu também. Pena que vamos ter que adiar hoje. Estou saindo em missão._

_- Que pena... – comenta a morena, com a cabeça no peito do loiro._

_- Fazer o quê? Vim com Neji me despedir de você, ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas._

_- Mas tem tempo para um chá, não tem? – diz Hanabi, entrando com uma bandeja, três taças e um bule._

_- Ora, claro que sim, Hanabi. Obrigado. – agradece Naruto recebendo uma das taças e provando o chá – Muito bom, como sempre._

_- Obrigada, nii-san. Mas eu já te disse que foi a Hinata que me ensinou._

_- Mas você aprendeu direitinho, não foi? – diz Hinata._

_- Se você conseguiu me ensinar, consegue com qualquer um. – ri Naruto._

_- Bobo. Sobre o que é a missão?_

_- Boatos de um nukenin do Som em Shoho. Devemos ir investigar se confere._

_- Espero que não seja perigoso._

_- Ora Hanabi, é o Naruto, não esqueça. Quem são os outros?_

_- Neji, Kiba e Sakura._

_- Um time forte... Não devem ter problemas._

_- Se você está dizendo, nee-san._

_- Bom, tenho que ir. Se me atrasar de novo é o Neji que me mata. – diz Naruto levantando – Me acompanha até o portão?_

_- É claro. – responde Hinata._

_- Até mais e obrigado pelo chá, Hanabi. – diz Naruto dando um beijo na testa da garota – Se cuida, imouto-chan._

_- Você também, nii-san._

_- Até mais, Hiashi-san. – despede-se Naruto ao passar pela sala._

_- Até mais, Uzumaki. Cuide-se durante a missão._

_- Obrigado._

_- Tome cuidado. – pede Hinata quando chegam no portão._

_- Hey, não se preocupe._

_- C-Claro que me preocupo. Só de pensar em te perder, d-depois de tudo que eu esperei..._

_- Pode parar, Hinata-chan. Não vai acontecer nada. Agora que tenho você, nada vai me impedir de voltar._

_- A-Amo você, Naruto-kun._

_- Eu também amo você. – responde Naruto beijando a morena – Tenho que ir agora, nos falamos quando eu voltar._

_- C-Certo. A-Até depois, Naruto-kun._

_Naruto então volta para casa, arruma suas coisas e segue para o Portão Sul, chegando praticamente junto com Neji._

_- Certo pessoal, tudo pronto? Vamos seguir direto para Shoho, devemos chegar em pouco mais de três horas. Então discutiremos como proceder a investigação, certo? – diz Neji._

_- Hai! – respondem os outros._

_- Vamos indo, então! – e eles partem para mais uma missão._


	26. Investigação

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXVI - Investigação_

_A viagem foi rápida e tranqüila, e eles chegam a Shoho na hora planejada._

_- Muito bem, pessoal. Vamos almoçar e traçar um plano. – diz Neji._

_- Comida, finalmente! – diz Naruto._

_- Dessa vez, concordo com você._

_- Wooff!_

_- Tomara que tenham um estoque grande. – comenta Sakura ao entrarem em um restaurante – Vocês três juntos não é brincadeira._

_Os cinco almoçam e começam a conversar sobre a missão._

_- Muito bem. – começa Neji – Aqui está uma foto do nosso alvo. – e ele mostra uma foto de um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos, com uma cicatriz em forma de X do lado direito do rosto._

_- O que sabemos dele? – pergunta Sakura._

_- Somente que é um fugitivo da Vila do Som. Entrou na lista de procurados há pouco porque começou a atuar como mercenário._

_- Alguma idéia de onde podemos encontrá-lo?_

_- Pelas informações que recebemos, Kiba, ele foi visto nas termas e nos restaurantes de sushi. Aqui tem uma foto dele para cada um, vamos nos dividir e procurar._

_- Hai!_

_- Naruto, que a Hinata-sama não me ouça, mas você viajou muito com Jiraiya-sama, então você tem mais... digamos... experiência com termas. A parte Norte da cidade é sua._

_- Você sempre acaba se dando bem._

_- Já vai começar, Kiba?_

_- Quietos, vocês dois. – diz Sakura já acertando Naruto e Kiba._

_- Sakura ficará com a parte Leste, – continua Neji – Kiba com a Sul e eu com a Oeste. Vamos investigar até o entardecer, mas caso algum de nós encontre o nukenin, deve se limitar a segui-lo, entendido?_

_- Hai!_

_Dessa forma, Naruto segue para a parte norte da cidade, onde começa a perguntar nas diversas termas se haviam visto o rapaz da foto._

_- Sim, claro. Faz uns dois dias que ele esteve aqui. Um rapaz bem calado._

_- Sabe onde poderia encontrá-lo? – pergunta Naruto._

_- Desculpe. Ele só esteve aqui uma vez e, como disse, era bem calado. Mas acredito que deva estar hospedado na cidade._

_- Está certo, obrigado pela informação. – e Naruto segue para outro estabelecimento._

_Enquanto isso, Sakura também faz descobertas sobre o nukenin:_

_- Tem certeza que era essa pessoa?_

_- Ah sim, claro. Com esse cabelo e essa cicatriz não tem como me lembrar dele. Ainda mais que ele vinha quase todo dia jantar aqui._

_- Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? Se ele tem algum conhecido na cidade?_

_- Desculpe, minha jovem. Ele sempre estava sozinho e, além do pedido, um "boa noite" e "muito obrigado" era o máximo que o ouvíamos falar._

_- Entendo. Quando foi a última vez que o viu?_

_- Deixe-me pensar... acho... acho que foi na noite antes de ontem. Sim, isso mesmo._

_- Certo. Muito obrigada._

_Na parte sul da cidade:_

_- Claro que me lembro dele. Vinha todo dia conversar com o velho Toshiro, da barraca de peixes._

_- Verdade? Ora essa, muito obrigado. – e Kiba dirige-se à barraca indicada pelo feirante._

_- Com licença. Gostaria de falar com o senhor Toshiro._

_- Desculpe amigo, faz dois dias que ele está meio doente e não aparece._

_- Entendo... Já viram esse rapaz? – pergunta Neji, mostrando a foto aos feirantes._

_- Ah sim, ele vinha todo dia conversar com Toshiro-san. – respondem eles. – Passavam horas conversando sobre os peixes._

_- Peixes? Humm... Entendo. Onde eu poderia encontrar o Toshiro-san?_

_- Ele mora do outro lado daquelas colinas, perto do rio._

_- Obrigado. Vamos, Akamaru._

_- Woof!_

_- O cachorro é seu? Que tal me pagar pelo peixe que ele pegou? – diz um dos feirantes._

_Kiba então olha para Akamaru e o vê com um peixe na boca e uma cara de arrependido._

_- Akamaruuuuu! Nem parece que acabamos de almoçar... – diz Kiba pagando pelo peixe._

_E Neji descobre que..._

_- Sim, eu o via todo dia por aqui, na hora do almoço._

_- Onde ele costumava almoçar?_

_- Não era fixo. Um dia em um, outro dia em outro. Parecia estar conhecendo os restaurantes, antes de se decidir. Mas já não o vejo há dois dias._

_- Entendo. Obrigado pela informação. – e Neji segue para perguntar nos restaurantes._

_À noite, depois de jantarem, eles se reúnem no quarto de Neji, para apresentar seus resultados._

_- Então, o que descobriram?_

_- Todos com quem falei se lembram dele, mas ele não foi mais que uma vez em cada terma. – diz Naruto._

_- O mesmo comigo. Ele sempre almoçava em um restaurante diferente. – completa Neji._

_- Já para jantar ele tinha um preferido. Ia dia sim, dia não ao mesmo restaurante. – acrescenta Sakura – Nesses outros dias não foi visto em lugar algum._

_- Em compensação, todos os dias ele ia conversar com um feirante chamado Toshiro. Passavam horas conversando sobre peixes, pelo que descobri. – diz Kiba._

_- É nossa melhor pista, então. O que esse Toshiro disse?_

_- Faz dois dias que não aparece na barraca. Parece que está doente._

_- Faz dois dias que ninguém vê o nukenin, também._

_- Verdade, Neji. Me disseram a mesma coisa. – diz Sakura._

_- Será que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?_

_- Parece que sim, Naruto. Kiba, descobriu onde esse Toshiro mora?_

_- Sim, depois das colinas ao leste, perto do rio._

_- Certo. Amanhã bem cedo vamos fazer uma visita e ver se descobrimos mais alguma coisa. Deve ter alguma relação no sumiço dos dois, ao mesmo tempo._

_- Concordo. – diz Sakura._

_- Vamos dormir então. – despede-se Naruto._

_- Está certo. Boa noite. – Sakura, Kiba e Akamaru também vão para seus quartos._

_- Isso está ficando mais complicado do que parecia... – pensa Neji enquanto se prepara para dormir._


	27. O Velho Pescador

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXVII - O Velho Pescador_

_Eles acordaram cedo e, antes do sol nascer, já estavam a caminho para a casa de Toshiro, seguindo as indicações recebidas por Kiba. Em menos de uma hora chegaram ao rio, agora apena deveriam seguir o curso do rio cerca de um quilômetro._

_- Será aquela casa, Kiba?_

_- Deve ser, Sakura. Pelo que me disseram somente ele mora por aqui. – responde o Inuzuka._

_- Estará sozinho?_

_- Já vamos saber, Naruto. Byakugan!_

_- E aí?_

_- Somente uma pessoa dentro da casa, e não vi mais ninguém por perto._

_- Certo. Vamos logo falar com ele então e resolver isso._

_- Calmai, Naruto..._

_- Dessa vez concordo com ele, Sakura. Vamos conversar e ver o que ele pode nos dizer._

_Os cinco se aproximam da casa, e logo um senhor de cabelos grisalhos os recebe à porta:_

_- Bom dia senhores. Em que posso ajuda-los?_

_- Bom dia. Estamos procurando por Toshiro-san. – diz Neji._

_- Sou eu. – responde o dono da casa, não parecendo surpreso._

_- Estamos procurando por esse rapaz – e Neji alcança uma foto do Nukenin para Toshiro – e ele foi visto na cidade, conversando várias vezes com o senhor._

_- Sim, realmente. – responde o feirante, após olhar a foto por alguns instantes – Este rapaz foi na minha barraca várias vezes. Conversamos muito sobre criação de peixes. Há algum... problema?_

_- Recebemos informações que ele é um nukenin da Vila do Som, e que tem trabalhado como mercenário aqui na região._

_- Isso não é verdade! – exclama o homem, surpreso._

_- O senhor sabe de algo? – pergunta Sakura._

_- Sendo esse o caso, acho melhor conversarmos. Entrem, por favor._

_Os cinco seguem Toshiro e entram na casa. É uma casa simples, rústica, mas aconchegante. Eles sentam ao lado de uma pequena lareira, e Toshiro começa a falar:_

_- Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saibam que ele é um bom rapaz._

_- O senhor o conhece bem, então?_

_- É claro que conheço bem Sonji._

_- Sonji?_

_- Sim. Sonji é meu filho. Desde pequeno ele quis ser um ninja, mas somos pescadores, nunca tivemos dinheiro para manda-lo para a Academia, em Konoha. E depois que minha mulher morreu, Sonji começou a me ajudar no trabalho._

_- E como ele foi parar na Vila do Som? – pergunta Naruto._

_- Há alguns anos, ninjas do Som passaram pela cidade, convidando jovens a se juntarem à Vila deles. Sonji foi com eles... Eu deveria tê-lo impedido, mas... bem... era o sonho dele, sabe?_

_- E depois? O que aconteceu?_

_- Ele me escrevia às vezes, dizia que estava treinando, que eram rígidos mas que a vida era boa. Que logo seria um verdadeiro ninja. Foi então que os problemas começaram, quando ele começou a participar de missões._

_- Como assim?_

_- Há alguns meses ele abandonou tudo, pois percebeu que iam contra seus princípios. Tortura, extorsão, assassinatos... ele não aceitava que ninjas fizessem esse tipo de coisa._

_- Então ele fugiu?_

_- Sim. Tem vivido aqui perto, trabalhando nas fazendas da região, quando precisam. Mas queria me ajudar, já estou ficando velho, não é mais tão fácil pegar o barco e pescar. Ele queria que montássemos uma fazenda de peixes._

_- Por isso ele conversava tanto sobre isso na cidade? – pergunta Kiba._

_- Sim. Ele viu algo assim no País do Chá, se não me engano. Queria fazer algo parecido por aqui, ele adora peixes, como eu. E não há criadores por aqui, todos pescam do jeito tradicional, no rio, com redes. Mas nem sempre a pesca é boa._

_- Vendo assim, é uma boa idéia._

_- Realmente. Ele é um rapaz muito inteligente. Mas, acreditem, ele não tem feito nada errado, tenho certeza disso. Essas acusações só podem ter vindo da Vila do Som, para levá-lo de volta._

_- Sabe onde ele esteve nesses últimos dois dias?_

_- Ele estava aqui, cuidando de mim. Torci o pé trabalhando e ele não quis me deixar sozinho._

_- Isso explica algumas coisas... – diz Neji, levantando-se – Mas precisamos com ele para esclarecermos tudo._

_- É claro. – Toshiro levanta-se também – Entendo perfeitamente. Ele ainda deve estar em casa. Vou leva-los lá, é perto daqui._

_- Muito bem. Agradecemos a ajuda. Pode estar certo de que, se for inocente, nada irá acontecer com ele._

_- Ele é um bom garoto. Tenho certeza que tudo se explicará. Vamos indo, em meia hora chegaremos lá e poderão conversar. – diz Toshiro enquanto saem da casa e entram na trilha._


	28. Nukenins

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXVIII __–__ Nukenins_

_O grupo segue pela trilha, que acompanha o rio em direção ao norte. Embora não esperem problemas, todos seguem alertas. Logo chegam a um cruzamento, seguindo então pela trilha que penetra na floresta._

_- O que foi, Kiba? __–__ pergunta Neji, percebendo a agita__çã__o do companheiro._

_- Estou sentindo algo estranho. E Akamaru também. Cheiros diversos, como que camuflados._

_- Parece que não somos os únicos atrás de seu filho, Toshiro-san. __–__ comenta Sakura._

_- Byakugan! __–__ e ap__ó__s analisar a __á__rea por alguns instantes __–__ N__ã__o vejo ningu__é__m, mas vamos nos manter alertas. Sakura, fique junto de Toshiro-san. Kiba, assuma a frente._

_- Hai!_

_- Falta muito ainda? __–__ pergunta Naruto._

_- Só mais essa subida e estaremos lá. __–__ responde Toshiro._

_Eles terminam o caminho com cuidado, chegando a uma clareira. No centro da mesma, avistam uma cabana. Seguem para lá e encontram a porta arrombada e o interior revirado._

_- Que bagunça._

_- Por que fariam isso?_

_- Certamente Sonji não estava em casa quando chegaram, e resolveram deixar um recado._

_- O que faremos agora, Neji? __–__ pergunta Sakura._

_- Achou algo, Kiba?_

_- Parece que espalharam litros de perfumes diferentes por aqui, pra despistar. Mas acho que foram por ali. __–__ ele aponta para outra trilha que entra na floresta._

_- Certo. Toshiro-san, acho melhor que espere aqui._

_- Tudo bem, meus jovens. Tenham cuidado._

_Eles seguem para a trilha mas, mal chegam ao limite da clareira, ouvem um grito atrás deles e, ao se voltarem, veem Toshiro seguro por três ninjas com hitaiates do Som. Riscados._

_- Quem são vocês? __–__ grita Naruto._

_- Parece bem óbvio... __–__ comenta Kiba._

_- Queremos o garoto. __–__ responde um dos nukenins._

_- Por quê? __–__ devolve Neji __–__ Depois da morte de Orochimaru e de Kabuto o Som se desintegrou. Ele não deve mais nada a ninguém!_

_- Exceto para alguns amigos dele._

_- Como assim? __–__ pergunta Sakura._

_- Nós fomos designados para captura-lo. O Som colocou uma alta recompensa pela captura de qualquer fugitivo. Mas com a Guerra, e a derrota de Kabuto e da Akatsuki, todos que não aceitaram a anistia e a troca de governo foram expulsos. Nós perdemos muito dinheiro com isso._

_- E como sempre, continuam a existir quem só pense em dinheiro... __–__ resmunga Naruto._

_- O dinheiro move o mundo, garoto. Quem não tem, se submete a quem tem. Por isso nós queremos ter._

_- Mas se ninguém vai mais pagar pelo garoto, o que querem com ele? __–__ pergunta Kiba._

_- Tornou-se pessoal. Foi uma missão que aceitamos, e vamos cumprir._

_- Muito nobre da parte de vocês. __–__ dispara Neji __–__ Mas esque__ç__am! Soltem Toshiro-san e v__ã__o embora!_

_- Até parece! Com ele em nossas mãos o garoto vai aparecer. E não tentem interferir, senão o velhote vai acabar sofrendo um acidente._

_- Raiton: Raikiba no Jutsu!_

_Todos se surpreendem quando um cão formado por eletricidade surge do nada, atingindo o nukenin e libertando Toshiro._

_- Mas o que?_

_- Agora está melhor, sem reféns. __–__ comenta um vulto de cima da casa._

_- Kakashi-sensei! __–__ grita Sakura, quando reconhece o Copy Ninja._

_- Abelhudo! O que quer? __–__ grita o ninja que fora atingido._

_- Ainda está de pé? Acho que peguei muito leve... De qualquer forma, estou perseguindo vocês há dias. E encontrei um amigo que os conhece._

_De trás de Kakashi um vulto salta para junto de Toshiro, levando-o para longe dos nukenins._

_- Sonji! Você está bem?_

_- Sim, papai. __–__ responde o jovem __–__ E o senhor, esses covardes o machucaram?_

_- Estou bem, não se preocupe._

_- Como chegaram aqui? __–__ pergunta Kakashi saltando de cima da casa para junto dos outros._

_- Viemos investigar um nukenin que estaria trabalhando como mercenário. __–__ responde Neji e aponta para Sonji __–__ Mas parece que eram esses tr__ê__s._

_- De fato, estava em outra missão investigando um grupo de nukenins do Som que assaltou diversas caravanas próximo à fronteira, e segui-os até aqui._

_- Então, agora não precisamos nos conter. Podemos acabar com eles. __–__ e Naruto toma a frente._

_- Só por que nos pegou de surpresa acham que podem conosco?_

_- Doton: Otoshi Buta! __–__ e um dos ninjas lança uma enorme pedra contra eles._

_- Oukashou! __–__ e Sakura destrói a pedra antes que os atinja._

_- Quero ver segurarem essa! __–__ diz outro ninja - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

_- Juuchin Bunshin! Gatsuuga! __–__ e Kiba e Akamaru fazem a bola de fogo desaparecer com seu ataque duplo._

_- Minha vez agora. __–__ diz Naruto, preparando seu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

_- Um momento. Deixe que eu cuido deles. __–__ diz Sonji._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Eles são pessoas cruéis, e vieram atrás de meu pai só para me pegar. Tenho que fazer isso._

_- Consegue dar conta? __–__ pergunta Kakashi._

_- Aprendi alguns truques antes de me fixar aqui._

_- Certo então. Não iremos nos meter, se é o que deseja. __–__ diz Neji._

_O ruivo toma a frente do grupo, em posição de ataque, colocando a mão no cabo de sua katana na cintura._

_- Ora, tem certeza que quer nos enfrentar, garoto? __–__ pergunta um dos nukenins._

_- Não estavam atrás de mim? Venham me pegar, então._

_- Ouviram ele, rapazes. Peguem-no! __–__ e os três avançam pra cima do garoto, enquanto ele apenas se prepara para sacar a espada._

_- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Sou Ryu Sen!_

_Antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber, Sonji havia sacado sua espada e, em um único golpe, atingido os três nukenins, que agora jaziam no chão, desacordados após serem lançados longe._

_- O... o que aconteceu? __–__ pergunta Naruto, abobalhado._

_- Só vi ele sacar a espada e, no outro instante, todos estavam no chão... __–__ diz Sakura._

_- Hiten Mitsurugi, hum? Já ouvi falar de um ronin que utilizava esse estilo e, dizem, podia partir uma montanha ao meio, apenas sacando a espada... __–__ comenta Kakashi._

_- Isso seria um pouco de exagero. __–__ sorri o jovem ruivo __–__ Mas, de fato, aprendi isso com um velho ronin, que vive nas montanhas de Iwo, enquanto fugia dos ninjas do Som. E ele me deu essa katana, também._

_- Lâmina invertida?_

_- Chama-se sakabatou. São raras, utilizadas mais para incapacitar que para matar. Por isso combina melhor com o Hiten Mitsurugi, que é um estilo que preza pela defesa. __–__ diz ele, enquanto embainha a espada._

_- Bom, com a captura desses três, parece que nossas missões estão completas, certo Kakashi? __–__ comenta Neji._

_- Realmente. Apenas temos que entrega-los na cidade e podemos voltar para Konoha._

_- E vocês, o que farão agora? __–__ pergunta Kiba._

_- Como acho que ninguém virá atrás de mim mais, agora posso continuar com nosso projeto da criação de peixes._

_- Essa é uma boa idéia._

_- Filho, fico feliz que tudo tenha se esclarecido. __–__ comenta Toshiro, emocionado._

_- Sinto muito pelos problemas, meu pai. Agora, poderemos continuar, de onde paramos quando fui embora._

_- Bom, melhor irmos andando. __–__ diz Kakashi._

_- Certo. Só tenho uma dúvida... __–__ diz Naruto __–__ você circulava toda a cidade, pra não chamar a atenção, mas por que sempre jantava em um restaurante?_

_- Ah, isso? __–__ diz o rapaz, um pouco encabulado __–__ Aniko, minha noiva, trabalha lá. Era o único momento que podíamos nos ver, sem chamar a atenção pra ela. Não queria pô-la em perigo._

_- No fim, tudo explicado. __–__ comenta Sakura._

_- Vamos então, que um dos restaurantes na cidade serve um rámen quase tão bom quanto o do Ichiraku, e estou morrendo de fome. __–__ diz Naruto._

_- Como se isso fosse novidade. __–__ comenta Kiba, antes de todos caírem na risada._


	29. Pedido de Ajuda

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXIX __–__ Pedido de Ajuda_

_Após o grupo entregar os nukenins às autoridades de Shoho, eles preparam-se para partir._

_- Vamos logo para Konoha, Kakashi-sensei?_

_- Não Naruto, temos que ir até a Capital. Como a Vila do Som não está em Aliança conosco, temos que comunica-los da captura desses nukenins._

_- Por que as autoridades daqui não fazem isso?_

_- Sinceramente, Naruto, como você quer ser Hokage se não presta atenção nem nos protocolos mais simples?_

_- Saaakuraa-chaaan... __–__ j__á__ desanima Naruto..._

_- Sakura está certa. Veja bem: como não temos nem Aliança nem Tratado de Extradição com a Vila do Som, poderíamos simplesmente executar esses nukenins. Mas Konoha sempre procura agir diplomaticamente. Se tivéssemos uma Aliança, simplesmente levaríamos eles até a fronteira e os entregaríamos em um posto avançado._

_- Então... o que temos que fazer?_

_- Ir a Konoha ou à Capital e comunica-los da captura, para que eles entrem em contato com a Vila do Som, que irá enviar uma equipe para leva-los de volta. Se formos para Konoha, eles terão que contatar a Capital de qualquer forma, então, já que estamos perto, vamos nós mesmos. Entendido?_

_- Certo, certo. Agora entendi._

_- Milagres acontecem, hehe... __–__ zoa Kiba, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar do loiro._

_- Já perdemos muito tempo, vamos andando. __–__ diz Neji._

_- Hai!_

_Eles seguem à sudeste, na direção da Capital, atravessando um bosque . Mas, cerca de meia hora depois..._

_- Droga!_

_- O que foi, Naruto?_

_- Eu comprei um presente pra Hinata, mas devo ter deixado no quarto.._

_- Será que você não muda? __–__ repreende Sakura._

_- Vão indo que eu alcanço vocês logo! __–__ diz Naruto enquanto volta correndo pra cidade._

_- Certo, certo... vamos diminuir um pouco o ritmo, assim ele nos alcança logo. __–__ ordena Kakashi._

_Naruto seguia de volta à Shoho, atravessando rapidamente o bosque. Logo ele chega às cercanias da cidade. Ao se aproximar mais, ele nota uma garota desmaiada à beira do caminho._

_- Hey, garota, tudo bem? __–__ ele tenta acordá-la. Pega um pouco de água e coloca na boca dela, tentando reanima-la. Logo ela começa a recobrar os sentidos._

_- Uhg... ahhh... o-onde... onde estou?_

_- Calmaí, não tente se levantar. Achei você desmaiada. O que aconteceu?_

_- Você é um ninja de Konoha? Por favor, tem que me ajudar! __–__ ela pede, visivelmente nervosa._

_- Calma, calma. Sou Uzumaki Naruto, de Konoha. O que aconteceu? Quem é você?_

_- Me chamo Aniko. Eu estava dando um passeio com meu noivo, estávamos indo para a casa do pai dele, quando fomos atacados, vi ele sendo derrubado, depois não lembro de mais nada..._

_- Aniko? Você é a noiva de Sonji-san?_

_- S-Sim... foi você quem ajudou ele com os nukenins ontem?_

_- Sim, eu e meus amigos... __–__ diz Naruto pensativo __–__ Mas vimos ele lutar ontem, ele é forte... Não acredito que o pegaram..._

_- F-Foi tudo tão rápido, eles apareceram do nada, quando vimos já estávamos cercados..._

_- Certo, não se preocupe, nós vamos ajuda-lo. Só me dê um minuto, certo? __–__ diz Naruto, sentando e se concentrando. Logo, o modo Sennin está ativo._

_- Certo. Já estou sentindo o chakra dele. Está sendo levado a noroeste. Vou avisar meus amigos. Kuchyose no Jutsu!_

_- Hey Naruto, há quanto tempo! __–__ diz Gamakichi logo que a nuvem de fuma__ç__a da invoca__çã__o diminui._

_- Realmente, Gamakichi, bastante tempo. Preciso que me faça um favor._

_- Claro, o que foi?_

_- Meus amigos estão seguindo nessa direção, estão há cerca de 10km daqui, preciso que os alcance e avise que temos problemas aqui, que sequestraram Sonji. Essa garota irá esperá-los e lhes contará o que aconteceu com mais detalhes, está bem? __–__ ele pergunta __à__ jovem. Com o sinal positivo dela, ele continua __–__ Com o modo Sennin estou sentindo onde ele e os seqüestradores estão, então vou seguí-los na frente, está bem?_

_- Certo Naruto, pode contar comigo! __–__ diz Gamakichi, enquanto sai saltando na dire__çã__o onde o grupo de shinobis de Konoha est__á__ seguindo._

_- Ele logo vai alcança-los, e estarão aqui num instante. __–__ diz Naruto voltando-se para Aniko __–__ Pe__ç__o-lhe que os espere e conte-lhes tudo que aconteceu, está bem?_

_- C-Claro. Mas você vai seguí-los sozinho?_

_- Não posso deixar se afastarem muito, senão pode ser mais difícil salvar Sonji. Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. __–__ diz Naruto enquanto parte atr__á__s do novo amigo._

_- Obrigada... __–__ a jovem murmura enquanto ele se afasta._


	30. Um Aviso Sombrio

_As Crônicas Ocultas de Konoha_

_Capítulo XXX __–__ Um Aviso Sombrio_

_Naruto seguiu rapidamente, sabia que logo seu Modo Sennin acabaria e precisaria de algum tempo para poder continuar o rastreio. Felizmente, os sequestradores ainda estavam relativamente próximos, de forma que ele os alcançou ao mesmo tempo que os cinco minutos do Modo Sennin se esgotaram._

_Em poucos minutos Gamakichi foi percebido pelo grupo de shinobis, que detiveram a viagem à Capital e aguardaram o sapo se aproximar._

_- Gamakichi, o que faz por aqui? Onde está Naruto? __–__ Kakashi foi logo perguntando._

_- Naruto me invocou, - ele começa a contar __–__ e pediu que viesse avisá-los que um amigo de vocês, Sonji, foi atacado e capturado e que ele iria segui-los no Modo Sennin._

_- C-Como? Sonji capturado? Por quem? __–__ pergunta Sakura._

_- Não sabemos. A noiva dele estava junto, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém. Naruto a deixou esperando perto da entrada da cidade, para lhes dar mais explicações e indicar o caminho que ele seguiu._

_- Está certo. Vamos voltar, pessoal. Obrigado, Gamakichi. __–__ agradece Kakashi._

_- Certo, até a próxima. __–__ e o sapo some em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_Escondendo-se na copa de uma árvore para observar, Naruto viu Sonji, amarrado, sendo levado por quatro ninjas usando máscaras negras. Sabia que devia aguardar por ajuda, mas seu jeito impulsivo acabou prevalecendo..._

_Rapidamente o grupo chegou onde Aniko os estava esperando:_

_- V-Vocês devem ser os amigos de Naruto-san, certo?_

_- Sim, você é Aniko, noiva de Sonji?_

_- Sim. Seu amigo pediu para lhes explicar o que houve. __–__ em poucas palavras ela conta como foram surpreendidos, a chegada de Naruto, a invocação de Gamakichi e a partida do loiro._

_- Isso é muito estranho, não acha, Kakashi?_

_- Realmente, Neji. Mas, por enquanto, só podemos ir atrás de Naruto e ver o que descobrimos. Disse que Naruto seguiu em direção às montanhas, certo?_

_- Sim. __–__ Aniko responde._

_- Certo. Kiba, você e Akamaru vão na frente, sigam o cheiro de Naruto. Aniko, obrigado por nos esperar, agora volte para a cidade e descanse, está bem?_

_- Certo. Obrigada. __–__ ela agradece enquanto os ninjas seguem em direção às montanhas._

_Eles não viram daonde o loiro surgira, afinal praticamente uma chuva de Narutos caiu sobre os ninjas mascarados e, enquanto eles estavam ocupados, o Naruto original conseguiu soltar Sonji e levá-lo até uns arbustos próximos._

_- Naruto-san?_

_- Calmaí Sonji. Já resolvo isso, descanse._

_- M-Mas... __–__ mas Sonji não consegue continuar pois o loiro já havia partido._

_- Quem acha que pegou Sonji, Kakashi-sensei?_

_- Não tenho idéia, Sakura. Talvez outro grupo de fugitivos do Som._

_- Só espero que Naruto espere a gente chegar._

_- Até parece que você não o conhece, Kiba. __–__ diz Neji._

_- Woof!_

_- Akamaru pegou o cheiro dele, estamos chegando perto!_

_- Certo, todos fiquem atentos agora!_

_- Hai!_

_Apesar da surpresa, logo os clones haviam sido derrotados. Então uma voz chama pelos mascarados._

_- Hey! Vocês aí! Não perderam nada? __–__ grita Naruto para eles, de braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto._

_- O quê? Droga, o garoto se foi!_

_- Então você é o verdadeiro? Já estávamos cansados de brincar com seus clones._

_- Agora vamos dar um jeito em você, e vai nos contar pra onde levou o ruivo da cicatriz._

_- Isso mesmo!_

_- Vocês? Acabarem comigo? Hahahaahahaha __–__ Naruto desata a gargalhar._

_- Vai rindo garoto. Pra cima dele! __–__ ordena um dos ninjas, e os quatro avançam sobre Naruto._

_- Vão sonhando! __–__ diz Naruto, unindo as mãos e fazendo o selo característico __–__ Kage Bunshin no Justu!_

_Os dois clones começam então a reunir chakra nas mãos de Naruto, criando um Rasengan em cada mão dele._

_- Agora! - grita o loiro, e dois clones surgem, atingindo de surpresa os mascarados das laterais, derrubando-os. E, enquanto os outros dois estão surpresos, ele aproveita e os atinge de frente __–__ Rasengan!_

_Resultado: os quatro ninjas mascarados estão no chão, nocauteados. Logo Naruto busca Sonji de onde ele estava escondido, e, quando estão para retirar a máscara de um dos ninjas..._

_- Eu disse que ele não ia esperar, não disse?_

_- Ora essa, Kiba, quem mandou demorarem tanto? __–__ sorri Naruto para o Inuzuka, que acabara de chegar com seus amigos._

_- Se queria resolver tudo sozinho, por que mandou Gamakichi nos chamar? __–__ reclama Sakura._

_- Ora, Sakura-chan, porque achei q talvez precisasse de ajuda, ué!_

_- Deixem isso pra lá. Sabe quem eles são, Sonji? __–__ pergunta Kakashi, tirando a máscara de um deles._

_- Não, não o conheço. - e o mesmo se repete com os outros __–__ Nenhum deles._

_- O que faremos agora?_

_- Eles não estão usando nenhuma identificação, mas acredito que não sejam do Som. Mas Ibiki saberá tirar alguma informação deles, tenho certeza._

_Nesse momento os quatro desaparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- O-O que foi isso? __–__ pergunta Sakura, surpresa._

_- Gyaku Kuchiyose. Eles deviam estar marcados para poderem ser invocados, e alguém os chamou de volta._

_- Mas quem, Kakashi-sensei?_

_- Essa é a questão, Naruto._

_Nesse momento uma voz soa atrás deles:_

_- Permitam-me responder._

_Surpresos pelo estranho encapuzado que surgiu sem que Kiba, Akamaru ou Kakashi sentissem, os ninjas voltam-se para o mesmo e preparam-se para a luta._

_- Calma. A luta terminou, por hoje. Devo dizer que estou impressionado que o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi tenha derrotado meus homens tão facilmente._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Ah, Copy-Ninja Kakashi, tenho certeza que você adoraria saber. Mas não direi isso agora._

_- Então vamos obrigá-lo! __–__ diz Naruto preparando seu Kage Bunshin, mas Kakashi faz um sinal para ele esperar._

_- Não é hoje que nos enfrentaremos, Uzumaki Naruto. Mas esse dia não está longe. Você ainda será capaz de proteger Konoha? É o que me pergunto... Logo, logo, saberemos. Se não for capaz, Konoha cairá. Estejam avisados. __–__ e, dizendo isso, ele desaparece em uma nuvem de invocação._

_- Sumiu, totalmente. Como os outros. __–__ diz Kiba, não sentindo mais cheiro de nenhum deles._

_- O que significa isso, Kakashi?_

_- Ainda não sei, Neji, mas parece que teremos problemas pela frente..._


End file.
